Dawn of the Slayers
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Ccrossover con Dawn of the Dead de George A. Romero, Evil Dead de Sam Reimi y Resident Evil de Sinji Mikami. Im back my friends, and retur whit a New Chapter, lamento la enorme tardanza de este capitulo.
1. Default Chapter

Dawn of the Slayers  
  
NOTAS INICIALES  
  
POR GABE LOGAN  
  
Leer antes de empezar  
  
Puesto que es probable que muchos ya conozcan la historia de Slayers no ahondare mucho en ella, además de que por desgracia, yo solo conozco lo que es Slayers y Slayers Next, así como Slayers The Motion Picture y Slayers Premium, lo que conozco de Slayers Try es mas lo que he leído en reportajes, opiniones de fans y algo de información de revistas, Internet, fanfics y demás, por lo que este fic no estará exento de muchos errores. La línea de tiempo que se maneja es después de la conclusión de Slayers Try luego de la derrota de Estrella Obscura. Este fic es un crossover con la película Dawn of the Dead de George A. Romero.  
  
Para aquellos que no conozcan Dawn of the Dead, aquí les voy a dar una explicación sobre su historia y personajes, pero claro si no desean leerla entonces vayan directo al fic.  
  
Dawn of the Dead 1978  
  
Dirigida por George A. Romero Guión por George A. Romero Compañía Laurel Group  
  
Personajes: Peter Washington: Miembro del equipo SWAT de Filadelfia, sobrevivió a la masacre que resulto de su ultima misión, en la cual conoció a Roger, este mismo lo invito a huir con el y unos amigos en un helicóptero durante la evacuación de la ciudad. De carácter serio, Peter es un hombre de color que mide alrededor de 2 metros de altura, excelente tirador y hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (al grado de poder cargarse sin armas a varios Zombis). Él sé sentirá responsable por la muerte de Roger (aunque fue el mismo Roger quien le pidió que lo matase ya que estaba infectado con el mal del zombi), se vuelve gran amigo de Stephen (aunque al final el será quien le de el tiro final cuando el susodicho se convierta en zombi) y tendrá un gran cariño por Francine (fraternal, no confundan), será el único sobreviviente junto con Francine después de la batalla contra los motociclistas en el centro comercial.  
  
Roger De Marco: Miembro del equipo SWAT de Filadelfia, sobreviviente de la masacre que fue su ultima misión, conoció a Peter, después de que este le salvase la vida a manos de otro miembro del escuadrón que enloqueció y empezó a matar a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, al sentirse en deuda invita a Peter a huir con el y sus amigos Stephen y Francine durante la evacuación de la ciudad. El seria quien le propondría a Peter bloquear las entradas al centro comercial para poderlo usar como hogar en lo que terminaba la crisis. De carácter alegre y aventurero, Roger, al contrario de Peter, era bastante bajo de estatura, apenas 1.70, rubio, excelente tirador, no tanto como Peter, era un maestro en la manipulación de cualquier aparato eléctrico (podía encender un camión sin llaves), muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como persona de honor y de valores, divorciado. Su carácter aventurero será su ruina, ya que fue mordido tanto en el brazo derecho y en la pierna izquierda por los zombis, dejándolo infectado. Acabara sus días al pedirle a Peter que sea él quien lo mate, siendo cumplido su deseo fue enterrado en una de las jardineras del centro comercial.  
  
Stephen Andrews: "El hombre del Clima", él era reportero, al momento de iniciar la crisis planeo junto con Roger el escape de la ciudad, se reunió con su novia Francine, y huyeron durante la evacuación de Filadelfia junto con Roger y Peter en un helicóptero de la televisora. Apoyaría a ambos cuando decidieron tomar el centro comercial como hogar con el alegato de que ya no habían mas lugares adonde ir. Sufriría por la muerte de Roger, durante los 6 meses de su encierro se haría un gran amigo de Peter. De carácter cauteloso, él era de esas personas capaces de ganarse a cualquiera, aunque en ocasiones olvidaría su prudencia y se volvería algo obsesivo, excelente piloto, de 1.80 de estatura, soltero, ya que jamás se podría casar con Francine, seria mal herido por los motociclistas y después seria emboscado por los zombis en un ascensor, Stephen moriría desangrado, ya como zombi, guiaría a los demás zombis al lugar donde se resguardaban Francine y Peter, siendo eliminado por este ultimo al final.  
  
Francine Parker (Fran): Asistente de la gerencia en la televisora, seria una de las pocas personas en creer en las palabras del doctor Foster sobre la gravedad de la crisis, huiría junto con Stephen, Roger y Peter durante la evacuación de Filadelfia, se opondría terminantemente a quedarse en el centro comercial, y sugeriría que huyeran a Canadá, sin embargo su opinión no seria tomada en cuenta. Sufriría por la muerte de Roger, durante el encierro se revela que ella estaba embarazada, terminaría cogiendole cariño a Peter, quien además de ayudarla le enseñaría a manejar armas. De carácter duro y decidido, aunque dulce en ocasiones, Fran demostrara que tenia la capacidad de sobreponerse a cualquier clase de prueba, de 1.68 de estatura, Stephen le enseñara a manejar el helicóptero, después de la batalla contra los motociclistas huiría junto con Peter en el helicóptero siendo así los únicos sobrevivientes.  
  
Cronología Año 1968: Una sonda espacial de la NASA proveniente de Venus estallaría cerca de la Tierra lanzando una onda radioactiva que cubriría al planeta, algunas semanas mas tarde el índice de muertes y asesinatos sé dispararían de manera alarmante la Universidad de Columbia descubriría que los muertos estaban reviviendo, se formarían escuadrones de cazadores para así frenar la crisis. En Filadelfia los cazadores mataron al único superviviente de un rancho al confundirlo con un muerto (Night of The Living Dead), la crisis parecía controlada  
  
Año 1978: Por errores en los cálculos la crisis se expandiría por el mundo, se pierden comunicaciones entre los países, en los EUA, las ciudades empiezan a quedar incomunicadas, se declararía alerta nacional, él ejercito, la policía y los cazadores serian insuficientes para detener a los muertos, se procederá a la evacuación de las ciudades, a finales de año todas las comunicaciones desaparecerían, excepto algunas señales de radio, la anarquía se expandiría, las pandillas dominarían la zona, el pillaje y la destrucción de los refugios comenzarían a ser frecuentes, los muertos tomarían las ciudades, los muertos recientes quedarían libres de la enfermedad, pero el gran numero de muertos en activo harían sucumbir a la mayor parte de la población mundial (Dawn of the Dead).  
  
Año 1985: La situación ya es insalvable, los muertos superan 400,000 a 1 a los humanos, pese a todo, algunos sobrevivientes se dedican a buscar algún remedio a esta situación, se descubre que algunos muertos aun son capaces de razonar, así como el descubrir que pueden aprender o recordar algunas cosas de su pasado. Washington esta abandonada, algunos sobrevivientes en Florida domestican a un zombi, las disputas entre científicos y militares provocan un terrible caos reduciéndose así la población humana aun más de lo que ya estaba. Otros sobrevivientes huyen a islas en el golfo de México y en el océano pacifico donde el mal ya casi esta erradicado. Hay una paz relativa, se pierde toda comunicación entre los últimos refugios, se respira la calma que puede preceder a la tormenta...  
  
El fic abarcara desde algunos meses después de la derrota de estrella obscura (en el caso de Slayers) y durante las escenas finales de Dawn of the Dead. 


	2. Prologo

Dawn of the Slayers  
  
POR GABE LOGAN  
  
Prologo: En algún lugar de los EUA, 5:40 A.M.  
  
Hay calma, las bodegas del centro comercial están en calma, en el interior de la parte de los comercios se puede observar como algunos zombis devoran los restos de los motociclistas caídos durante la batalla, se puede observar como en todas las paredes hay marcas de balazos, puertas destrozadas. En las bodegas, un hombre observa las escaleras permanece impasivo, en el interior del cuarto una mujer rubia se encuentra llenando unas petacas militares con diversos implementos. Se puede ver como algunas criaturas todavía arañan la puerta del ascensor, una, inadvertidamente, presiona el botón de llamado, las puertas sé abren y se ve a Stephen de pie, su sangre esta seca ahora, sus ojos están pálidos, las criaturas lo dejan pasar, el ya no es una presa, ahora es uno de ellos. Stephen avanza hacia el final del pasillo, algunas criaturas lo siguen. Arriba en la bodega, Fran ha terminado de llenar una petaca y se dispone a llenar otra, su cara esta roja por el llanto, Peter esta de pie en los escalones, mirando hacia la zona de desembarco, Fran pone la petaca debajo de la escalera de escape que lleva al tejado. En los balcones del centro comercial, el cadáver de Stephen camina hacia el corredor de mantenimiento, llega al fondo, justo donde esta la pared falsa, él comienza a recordar y avanza contra ella.  
  
-Ya casi es de día vámonos- dijo Fran Peter la mira silenciosamente desde la puerta de la escalera. -El no ha contestado la radio... Han pasado horas-ella comienza a llorar de nuevo -¡Por Dios santo!, Será mejor que vengas ya de una vez y dejes de pensar en esto, debemos irnos de aquí antes de que ellos vengan-.  
  
En el vestíbulo Stephen golpea la pared falsa otras criaturas lo observan y lo imitan comenzando a rasguñar y golpear la pared. Arriba, Peter esta de pie mirando estoicamente hacia la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- dice Fran sorprendida. -Stephen... él viene- dice Peter  
  
Se oye un gran ruido, la pared a cedido y él ejercito de muertos a entrado. Peter cierra de golpe la puerta y habla calladamente.  
  
-Sigue, sal de aquí- dice Peter. -Peter... - dice Fran preocupada -Por favor sal de aquí- dice Peter decidido.  
  
En las escaleras de incendios se oyen los gemidos de las criaturas, cada vez se acercan mas al área de almacenamiento -Por Dios, Peter... por favor... - dice Fran preocupada. -Yo no me quiero ir... lo entiendes, no puedo hacerlo, no debo... - dice Peter decidido.  
  
La puerta se abre de golpe, Peter voltea y sonríe tristemente, Stephen a entrado. Fran lo ve sorprendida y trata de ir hacia él, Peter la detiene y levanta su arma, el disparo entra justo en la frente de Stephen, quien cae en dejando sus sesos embarrados contra la pared. Fran esta sobresaltada, Peter voltea mientras las criaturas empiezan a entrar  
  
-¡Muévete mujer!- le grita Peter a Fran.  
  
Fran toma las petacas y sube hacia el tejado, mientras las criaturas avanzan hacia Peter, el los ve y trata de llevarlos al cuarto contiguo, los zombis entran empezando a desordenar el cuarto, Peter entra al cuarto de almacenamiento y cierra la puerta de golpe, en el tejado Fran corre hacia el helicóptero (el cual ya llevaba todos los suplementos necesarios para sobrevivir), algunos zombis se dirigen hacia el cuarto donde esta Peter, pero otros comienzan a subir por la escalera hacia el tejado. En el cuarto de almacenamiento, Peter esta sentado con un revolver en sus manos, observa la puerta fijamente, los zombis la abren Peter apunta hacia su cabeza, y se oye un tiro, el primer zombi que entro se desploma contra el piso y Peter se levante de golpe, otro zombi se acerca a él pero Peter lo sujeta y lo arroja contra la pared y le destroza la cabeza a golpes, más zombis tratan de atraparlo pero el se libera rápidamente, toma su rifle de cazador y su M- 16 de asalto y corre hacia las escaleras derribando a cuanta criatura se le pone enfrente. En el tejado, Fran a echado a andar el helicóptero, observa como los zombis han subido al tejado y se dirigen hacia ella, justo cuando el helicóptero se empezaba a elevar, Fran observa que Peter logra subir al tejado, ella detiene el vehículo, Peter atrae la atención de los zombis, los cuales lo atacan, pero el se deshace de ellos con facilidad, justo cuando se acerca un zombi, Peter lo aleja, pero este sujeta su rifle, Peter intenta golpearlo, pero se detiene al ver que el zombi a concentrado su atención en su nuevo juguete, Peter se aleja y corre al helicóptero, Fran ya a conseguido ponerlo al nivel del piso y abre una de las puertas laterales, Peter corre y entra de un brinco al interior, por fin adentro cierra la puerta y el helicóptero despega a toda velocidad  
  
-¿Cuánto combustible tenemos?- pregunta Peter. -No mucho- le responde Fran. -Bueno, hasta donde lleguemos- dice Peter con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
El helicóptero sigue avanzando, mientras que en él techo los zombis solo lo ven partir tratando inútilmente de atraparlo. El helicóptero vuela hacia él horizonte, una luz resplandeciente surge de repente, opacando la del amanecer, Fran no logra esquivarla y el helicóptero choca con ella, la luz se desvanece, junto con ella él helicóptero. Abajo en los restos de la batalla contra los motociclistas, algunos zombis caminan distraídamente, la luz vuelve a reaparecer, de manera intermitente y cientos de ellos desaparecen.  
  
Notas: este solo es el comienzo, no se desesperen los Slayers ya van a aparecer, me tome algunas libertades para agregarle algunas cosas a este capitulo y que así cuando lo que deba de ocurrir, ocurra no haga tanto lió. Dudas y sugerencias a Barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx por su atención gracias  
  
Dawn of the Slayers  
  
Por Gabe Logan.  
  
Episodio 1: Los extraños visitantes.  
  
Han pasado algunos meses desde la derrota de Estrella Oscura, Filia se ha retirado a un pequeño Pueblo a vivir junto con Jiras, Gaubros y el pequeño Valgarv ahora Valteria (o Val pa´ los cuates). En ese tiempo se ha dedicado a su negocio de venta de porcelana y cerámica, así como a la venta de mazas de combate; aunque su vida se podría traducir como tranquila y sin preocupaciones, ella sabe que por causa de cierto nanagomi eso es imposible ya que tiene la marcada tendencia de aparecer cuando menos se lo espera, pero en los últimos días las visitas periódicas de él se habían incrementado notablemente, para después pasar por temporadas de tranquilidad; y para reaparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Pese a todo, ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. El verano estaba llegando a su fin y Filia había tenido una buena temporada en su negocio y había decidido tomar un tiempo de descanso para ponerle más atención al pequeño Val; al que últimamente había descuidado un poco. Ella se encontraba en la ventana de la casa en la cual vivía en el pueblo de Darien, cuando de pronto se escucho un tremendo estruendo en los alrededores, mientras que una intensa luz se veía en toda la zona. Filia se sentía intranquila, aquella intensa luz desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido; en eso Jiras entro al cuarto rápidamente, su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa.  
  
-¡Jefa, jefa!. ¡Rápido venga a ver lo que ocurre afuera!- dijo Jiras con tensión. -¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Filia con interés. -¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!, ¡Debe venir rápido!- dijo Jiras con prisa. -Esta bien solo déjame guardo esto y ya bajo- respondió Filia tomando unos libros y dirigiéndose al librero. -¡Bien la espero afuera!- dijo Jiras mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
Cuando Jiras salió, Filia volvió a quedarse a solas en el cuarto, acomodo los libros que llevaba en sus manos y salió de la habitación, le hecho un vistazo al cuarto donde Val estaba durmiendo y se sorprendió al ver que el niño no se hubiera despertado con tal escándalo, paso de allí y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez afuera observo alrededor, pero no parecía haber nada importante como para sorprenderse, busco a Jiras con la mirada, cuando le vio noto que este miraba hacia el cielo, y no solo el, Gaubros y otras personas del pueblo observaban fijamente hacia el cielo, esta acción la obligo a levantar la vista en dirección a donde ellos miraban, lo que vio la dejo impresionada, una extraña cosa se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo justo encima de ellos. Esta cosa no tenia parecido con nada que ella hubiera visto antes, era de una forma alargada, de varios colores; aunque el ocre resaltaba, emitía un sonido muy parecido al de una lanza al girar rápidamente, en la parte superior parecía que algo giraba a una gran velocidad. El objeto permanecía suspendido en el aire, pero de repente comenzó a descender: durante algunos instantes, la cosa solo sobrevolaba, sin que pareciera decidirse a bajar en algún lugar. Por fin en un claro, cercano a la casa de Filia, la cosa descendió; así pudieron observar que era un objeto mecánico, al parecer tripulado.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea eso, Jiras?- pregunto Filia. -No lo sé jefa, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso- respondió Jiras confuso. -¡Algo esta saliendo!- grito uno de los habitantes del pueblo. Muchos se asustaron y corrieron a sus casas, otros tomaron lo que tenían a la mano, y lo enarbolaron, listos para defenderse. -¡Gaubros, rápido ve a la casa y protege a Val!- ordeno Filia, Gaubros solo asintió y rápidamente entro a la casa; por suerte la entrada de la tienda se encontraba cerca de ellos, la cosa había descendido a lado de la entrada de la casa, que estaba al otro lado. -¡Jiras prepárate para lo que sea!- le ordeno Filia a Jiras. -¡Por supuesto jefa!- respondió Jiras desenfundando sus pistolas.  
  
En ese momento una de las puertas laterales del objeto se abrió, saliendo de ella un hombre de color; bastante alto, este parecía estar mareado, en sus manos llevaba un fusil muy diferente a los conocidos por Jiras (era el M-16), el hombre solo observo el lugar mientras levantaba su arma, esto hizo que Jiras se pusiera en una pose defensiva, pero el sujeto casi inmediatamente después de haber levantado su arma se desplomo al suelo de forma brusca. Filia y Jiras sorprendidos se acercaron lentamente a él, ya a su lado, notaron que se había desmayado, el sujeto era humano, se daba a notar, al ver el interior del objeto pudieron observar que una mujer rubia yacía en la parte que se podía considerar el frente del objeto, estaba inconsciente igual que su compañero.  
  
-Que cosa más rara Jefa- dijo Jiras con interés, observando el aparato -¿Cree que sean de algún reino de la zona exterior de la barrera?- pregunto Jiras. -No lo sé, pero no parecen peligrosos, cuando menos no son mazokus; aunque podrían ser sus sirvientes- dijo Filia -Creo que lo mejor será llevarlos adentro y curar sus heridas, tal vez ya repuestos nos puedan decir algo sobre ellos- dijo Fila observándolos. -Esta bien Jefa, pero será mejor que alguien vigile esta cosa no vaya a ser que ocurra lago por causa de algún incauto- dijo Jiras. -Tienes razón- respondió Filia levantándose. -¡Gaubros baja necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo!- grito Filia. Gaubros bajo rápidamente -Ayúdame a subir a estas personas a una de las habitaciones, Jiras tu vigila esta cosa- dijo Filia. Jiras asintió, mientras Gaubros levantaba al hombre y lo llevaba al interior de la casa, después de eso regreso por la mujer, pero se detuvo. -¡Jefa, vea esto!- dijo Gaubros excitado. -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Filia con interés. -¡Parece que esta mujer esta embarazada!- dijo Gaubros. -¡O dios!, ¡Tendremos que llevarla adentro con cuidado rápido vamos!- le ordeno Filia. Así entre ambos tomaron a la mujer y la llevaron al interior.  
  
En otro lado, varias comarcas pasaban sus días tranquilos sin que nada las molestara, de repente varios destellos aparecían y desaparecían a gran velocidad, cuando cesaron; la gente decidió investigar. En los días subsecuentes, se empezaron a dar una serie de misteriosas desapariciones y asesinatos (estos últimos parecían ser cometidos por caníbales), la gente no encontraba respuesta a esto, los grupos que iban en búsqueda de los desaparecidos y los asesinos desaparecían o no encontraban mas que restos de pobladores, granjas destruidas o semidestruidas, señales de batallas, pero nada que les fuera dé utilidad. En las siguientes noches, se oían gemidos lastimeros del interior del bosque, algunas semanas después, mensajeros de algunas villas cercanas desaparecieron hubo incomunicación y otras villas no supieron nada mas del asunto. La paz de la noche parecía eterna en los pueblos, no se oía nada, no se veía nada, todo en paz.  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas: espero que les allá gustado, al desconocer el nombre del pueblo donde vive Filia, de los fics de Amber tome el nombre que ella ocupa para hacerlo, espero que no sea molesto para ella, los hechos que sean narrados al final del fic solo son narraciones en tercera persona, en fin dudas o aclaraciones a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx , espero que no les parezca aburrido.  
  
Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
POR GABE LOGAN  
  
Episodio 2: Esperanza y Fe.  
  
"Varios soldados y miembros del equipo SWAT han entrado a un edificio, por medio de un sacerdote se han enterado que en el sótano del edificio, la gente ha estado ocultando los cadáveres de los muertos durante meses, ahora ellos deben destruirlos. Los miembros se hallan en un estrecho hueco de la escalera, la puerta del sótano esta taponada con madera, los soldados se agolpan y empiezan a retirar las piezas de madera que cubren la puerta, las ultimas se hallan selladas, se oyen algunos rasguños del otro lado, los soldados golpean las maderas y estas se rompen, de pronto cientos de manos salen por la puerta, las criaturas rompen las puertas y apresan a los soldados, estos tratan de defenderse disparando, pero lo estrecho del resquicio de la escalera, evita que den en el blanco, los que pueden suben las escaleras, otros caen por los tiros de sus propios compañeros, los menos afortunados caen en las manos de las criaturas, siendo devorados en instantes, Peter y Roger se han alineado junto con los demás soldados, de entre las ventanas otras criaturas tratan de entrar, la confusión se incrementa, los soldados y los civiles están cayendo, Peter y algunos soldados logran bajar al sótano, arriba es un pandemonium de muerte, ellos llegan al sótano; abren una puerta, Peter entra, un soldado trata de seguirlo, pero Roger lo detiene, Peter observa, y lo que ve lo llena de tristeza, en todos lados hay cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños, los cuales se retuercen tratando de salir de sus mortajas; Peter apunta su pistola y dispara en múltiples ocasiones, las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, el gatillo golpea un espacio vació; Peter empieza a recargar su revolver, una de las criaturas sujeta su pie, Roger le empuja y dispara."  
  
Peter despierta sudando, desde los últimos meses el no ha podido olvidar la masacre que fue su ultima misión en el escuadrón, se vuelve a recostar, cuando de repente cae en cuenta que no sabe dónde se encuentra, lo ultimo que él recuerda es que el centro comercial había sido tomado por las criaturas y que había escapado con Fran pero después de eso... solo una luz, la sensación de vértigo, y el estar en una especie de pueblo. La puerta se abre de repente, Peter voltea hacia ella y busca sus armas, pero no las encuentran con él, así como cae en cuenta que no lleva puesto su uniforme, sino que lleva una vestimenta que parece sacada de la época medieval, en eso una mujer entra, Peter la ve y se tranquiliza, es una joven que no parece tener mas de 20 años, rubia de ojos azules que lleva un vestido de color rosa, con una capa blanca, Peter no sabe por que pero se tranquiliza, voltea a la izquierda y ve que en otra cama descansa Fran parece estar en buenas condiciones. La mujer al ver que Peter se ha levantado se acerca a el sonriendo, por alguna razón sabe que no le va a hacer daño.  
  
-Vaya, veo que por fin despertó señor- dice Filia con tranquilidad.  
  
-Si, gracias, disculpe ¿en donde estoy?- pregunta Peter.  
  
-Se encuentra en el pueblo de Darien- le responde Filia sonriendo.  
  
-¿Darien?, ¿Eso esta en Canadá o en México?, por que no recuerdo un pueblo con ese nombre en los Estados Unidos- Dice Peter. Aunque se da cuenta que la mujer no le entendió nada de lo que dijo.  
  
-¿Canadá, México, Estados Unidos?, ¿Qué son esos nombres?, ¿Acaso son reinos que no he tenido el gusto de conocer?- dice Filia extrañada, para ella esos son los nombres más raros que haya oído en su vida. Peter de repente se da cuenta de que allí había algo muy extraño no creía que la luz los hubiera llevado a Europa, además, que americano no conoce esos países, así que decidió hacer algunas pruebas.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿ Le suenan los nombres de Inglaterra, Francia o Alemania?- pregunta Peter.  
  
-¿Uh?, disculpe pero no sé de que me esta hablando- responde Filia cada vez mas extrañada -Creo que se debió haber golpeado la cabeza o algo así, por que yo jamás había escuchado esos nombres- responde Filia.  
  
-Una última pregunta ¿Conoce a la reina victoria de la Gran Bretaña?- pregunta Peter.  
  
-Yo solo conozco a la princesa Amelia de Seyluun- responde Filia ya algo fastidiada.  
  
-¿Seyluun?- pregunta Peter, aunque ya a empezado a atar cabos.  
  
En eso Jiras entra al cuarto con una bandeja de comida, Peter al verlo sufre el susto de su vida y antes de que Jiras reaccione ya Peter ha roto una silla y se para entre Jiras, Fran y Filia enarbolando el palo roto (o estaca, como lo quieran ver), y preparándose para la contienda.  
  
-¡Vaya, no salgo de una para empezar con otra, no te acerques maldito bastardo, sino quieres que te encaje este palo por donde mas te duela!- grita Peter para sorpresa de Jiras, aunque Filia ya se esperaba esa reacción -¡No se preocupe señorita, no permitiré que ese monstruo las toque!- dice Peter. Jiras quien se acababa de recobrar de la sorpresa solo lo ve.  
  
-¿Monstruo yo?- pregunta Jiras con una gota de sudor en su cabeza -Oye creo que... - trata de decir Jiras, cuando Filia interviene.  
  
-No tiene por que preocuparse, él es Jiras y vive conmigo y con mi hijo, él es bueno así que creo que pude bajar ese palo, le repito que el no lo dañara- dice Filia. Peter la observa y sin saber por que baja el palo, Jiras se tranquiliza pero Peter aun lo ve con desconfianza.  
  
-No sé por que, pero creo que ya no estoy en Kansas- dice Peter con una cara de resignación.  
  
-¿Qué es Kansas?- pregunta Jiras volteando a ver a Filia, la cual solo suspira.  
  
-Olvídalo, esta no es la Tierra ¿verdad?- dice Peter -Entonces, ¿Me podrían decir en donde diablos me encuentro?- dice Peter.  
  
-Te encuentras en el Mundo del Sur- dice Filia, a la cual ya también se le hacia que Peter no era de ese mundo. -¿Eres acaso de alguno de los otros tres mundos, el del norte, el del este o el del oeste?- pregunta Filia. Peter la observa, ahora es el que no entiende nada.  
  
-Soy del planeta Tierra- dice Peter.  
  
-¿Tierra?- dicen Filia y Jiras al unísono.  
  
-Lo único que recuerdo es una gran luz que nos atrapo a Fran y a mi junto el helicóptero durante nuestra huida, pero de hay en adelante no recuerdo nada mas- dice Peter.  
  
-Bueno eso explica tu desconocimiento de varias cosas, así como tu extraña vestimenta- dice Filia -Lo mejor será que descanses, ya después nos podrás contar mas sobre tu procedencia- dice Filia saliendo de la habitación, seguida de cerca por Jiras.  
  
-Vaya que es extraño, hace solo algunas horas me hallaba con Fran tratando de sobrevivir al pandemonio que había en el país y ahora resulta que e sido enviado a un mundo diferente al mío, veo que Fran va a seguir durmiendo, pobre de verdad que necesitaba descansar, después de la muerte de Stephen me sorprende ver como se logro mantener fuerte pese a se embarazo- pensó Peter para si y decidió dormir.  
  
Afuera de la habitación, Filia y Jiras solo observaban la puerta, estaban tratando de poner en orden todo lo acontecido, les sorprendía sobremanera la existencia de un mundo mas allá de los cuatro que ellos conocían, además por el vehículo en el que viajaban, este debía de ser un mundo sumamente avanzado.  
  
-¡Ya ardo en deseos por que sea mañana!- dijo Jiras emocionado.  
  
-Veo que tienes mucho interés verdad, dime, esas armas ¿Qué diferencias tienen con las tuyas?- pregunto Filia.  
  
-Lo único que pude notar es que son mucho más avanzadas, usan un sistema que les da una mayor estabilidad así como el hecho de que no hay que recargar constantemente- dijo Jiras.  
  
-Por ahora hay que descansar ya mañana obtendremos las respuestas que necesitamos- dijo Filia dirigiéndose hacia su habitación -Solo espero que la improvista llegada de estas personas no atraiga al Nanagomi, si ya de por si a estado apareciendo constantemente- dijo Filia molesta.  
  
-Eso espero jefa, eso espero- dijo Jiras antes de marcharse.  
  
En otro lado del mundo, en Wolfpack Island, Zellas había estado algo tensa en los últimos días, desde la derrota de Estrella Oscura, había tenido muy raros presentimientos, así como de repente se habían empezado a dar desapariciones de diversos seres en diversas partes del mundo. Zeros apareció frente a ella y se inclino respetuosamente.  
  
-¿Me ha mandado a llamar mi señora?- dijo Zeros respetuosamente.  
  
-Zeros querido, es necesario que vayas a hacer una investigación al noroeste del continente- dijo Zellas sin mas ni más.  
  
-¿Podría saber la razón mi señora?- Pregunto Zeros.  
  
-Han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas, así como también e estado teniendo unos muy extraños presentimientos- dijo Zellas -Algo me dice que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido con Estrella oscura. Así que deseo que investigues, solo eso, no importa cuanto te lleve- dijo Zellas con tranquilidad fingida.  
  
-Partiré de inmediato mi señora- dijo Zeros desapareciendo.  
  
-Ten cuidado- fue lo ultimo que dijo Zellas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el ambiente era tranquilo Filia se disponía a preparar el desayuno mientras que Val aun dormía, Jiras se encontraba haciendo vigilancia afuera del cuarto de los invitados. En el interior del mismo, Peter acababa de despertar, vio que en un asiento a su lado se encontraba su ropa original lo que lo alegro, en ese momento Fran por fin despertó, observo curiosa el lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
-Hasta que al fin despiertas bella durmiente- dice Peter sonriendo.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Fran.  
  
-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera- le responde Peter.  
  
-Ponme a prueba- dice Fran.  
  
-Ya no estamos en la Tierra, la luz que nos trago nos trajo aquí- dice Peter.  
  
-¿Algo así como un universo paralelo?- dice Fran. Peter se sorprende de que ella lo tome con tanta calma.  
  
-Veo que es difícil sorprenderte- dice Peter sonriendo.  
  
-Con las últimas cosas que han estado ocurriendo ya no me sorprendería nada ni siquiera el ver un ovni, aunque pensándolo bien, no es tan malo, cuando menos aquí no parecen haber mas de esos monstruos- dice Fran tranquilamente.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Jiras al cuarto, se da cuenta que ambos estaban despiertos y recuerda la advertencia que Filia le hizo, puesto que Fran aun no lo había visto, seria mejor prepararla para el momento en el que lo conociera.  
  
-Ho.. Hola- dice Jiras apenado. Fran solo lo observa.  
  
Abajo Filia oye unos gritos, seguidos por el sonido de una silla que se rompe y al final los quejidos lastimeros de alguien. Filia suspira, en eso siente una presencia desagradable.  
  
-¡Hola Labios de Lagartija!- dice Zeros apareciendo atrás de ella. Filia pega un brinco del susto y voltea a ver a Zeros con unos ojos que no abrigaban buenas intenciones.  
  
-¡Que haces aquí maldito Nanagomi!- grita Filia sacando su maza de entre sus vestidos.  
  
-Vamos Fi-chan, así es como tratas a un compañero de fatigas- dice Zeros.  
  
-¡Ya dime a que vienes!, aunque lo mas seguro es que no sea para nada bueno, anda habla, o que, ¿acaso es un secreto?- dice Filia con sarcasmo. Zeros sonríe.  
  
-¡Vaya Fi-chan!, ¡Veo con pesar que ya té afecto estar tanto tiempo conmigo!- dice Zeros sonriendo aun -¡Entonces te alegrara saber que no me veras por un tiempo!- dice Zeros.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta Filia con asombro, bajando su maza -¿A qué te refieres con eso demonio mañoso?- dice Filia con un ligero brillo de preocupación en los ojos.  
  
-Mi ama me a enviado a una misión muy importante aunque desconozco aun los detalles solo sé que va a tardar- dice Zeros sonriendo aun, pero su sonrisa es un poco menor que antes. Filia, que ya había bajado su maza por completo, Zeros la ve -Aunque no creas que no vendré a verte de vez en cuando Fi-chan- dice Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-¡Que no me llames Fi-...! -dice Filia, pero es interrumpida, por un beso repentino de Zeros, cuando este termina, Zeros solo sonríe y desaparece dejando a Filia toda roja.  
  
-¡Nos veremos después Labios de lagartija!- se oye la voz de Zeros. Filia al despertar de su letargo solo se enfurece enarbola su maza y observa hacia arriba.  
  
-¡Maldito Nanagomi ya veraz cuando te pesque, así que mejor te recomiendo que no vuelvas en mucho, mucho tiempo!- grita Filia totalmente cabreada. De pronto oye una ligera risa proveniente de la escalera, ella voltea lentamente y ve a Peter, el cual solo sonríe con tranquilidad mientras la mira, Filia avergonzada baja su maza.  
  
-¡Veo que su novio es alguien muy interesante señorita!- dice Peter riendo.  
  
-¡El no es mi novio!- grita Filia totalmente avergonzada.  
  
-¡No se enfade!, ¡Que no ve que el que se enoja lo confirma!- sigue diciendo Peter.  
  
-¡Pero es que el no...!- trata de decir Filia pero se detiene y solo suspira -Olvídelo, de todos modos lo que paso cualquiera lo malinterpretaría- dice Filia resignada.  
  
-De todos modos me sorprende, no todos los días un americano ve a un escapista tan bueno como Houdini- dice Peter sonriendo.  
  
-¿Houdini?, ¿Es acaso algún hechicero, no recuerdo haber escuchado de él?- dice Filia.  
  
-Él es de la Tierra, es lógico que no lo conozcas- dice Peter sonriendo.  
  
-¡Sí, es cierto!, Lo lamento- dice Filia avergonzada -Ahora que ya se encuentra mejor, podría contarme algo de su mundo, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Jiras, recuerdo que él había subido a verlo?- pregunta Filia.  
  
-Bueno, Fran despertó, y jamás pensé que fuera tan fuerte, y le dio el golpe mas fuerte que hubiera yo visto, je, je- dice Peter sonriendo, pero su sonrisa disminuye -Es cierto, creo que debe de tener curiosidad por los hechos que me condujeron a este lugar, creo que deberá de sentarse ya que es un relato largo, pero es muy desagradable, solo espero que sea capaz de soportarlo- dice Peter, Filia lo mira confundida.  
  
-Veo que a pasado por mucho mal, cree que sea prudente que me lo diga ahora- dice Filia.  
  
-Si, no se preocupe, de todos modos me servirá de desahogo.  
  
Relato de Peter:  
  
Yo nací en Pittsburg, en los EUA, es uno de los países del planeta Tierra, mi familia es proveniente de unas islas llamadas Trinidad y Tobago, llegaron a ese país con la esperanza de encontrar mejores condiciones de vida. Yo y mis hermanos logramos sobrellevar el racismo que los blancos tenían sobre nosotros, ellos se destacaron en el baloncesto, aunque uno fue a parar a la cárcel, yo preferí entrar a las fuerzas policíacas y logre ingresar al escuadrón SWAT de Filadelfia, donde decidí radicar, en esos años, por un accidente en el espacio ocasionado por un satélite de la NASA, los muertos comenzaron a revivir- Filia se ve algo sorprendida en este punto- en ese entonces pensamos que podríamos acabar rápido con esa crisis. Pero por desgracia esta nos supero, los muertos vivientes acababan con nosotros demasiado pronto, ya que solo bastaba una mordida para convertirte en uno de ellos, las criaturas provocaron tal mortandad; que pese a nuestra mayor tecnología, no logramos contenerlos; ya que nos retrasamos en las medidas a tomar, aun recuerdo mi última misión; fue todo un desastre, nosotros deberíamos de haber encontrado a un acaparador fuertemente armado, rescatar a los civiles y volver con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles. Error, nos emboscaron esas cosas, de 70 que éramos, solo quedamos 8. en esa misión conocí a Roger de Marco, quien me invito a huir con el y unos amigos suyos de la ciudad, durante ese tiempo conocí a Fran y a su novio Stephen, juntos recorrimos gran parte del este del país, pero solo encontramos muerte y destrucción, hombres, mujeres y niños convertidos en esas cosas, había caos y anarquía, logramos acondicionar un lugar donde vivimos 6 meses, allí nos enteramos que Fran tenia dos meses de embarazo. Durante ese lapso de tiempo nos enteramos por medio de la televisión que los muertos vivos estaban expandiéndose por el mundo. Roger murió, fue mordido por una de esas cosas; él me pidió que yo lo matase, después fuimos atacados por saqueadores, esos idiotas parecían dominados por el mismísimo Satanás, por su causa perdimos nuestro refugio y a Stephen, quien se convirtió en uno de esos muertos. Fran y yo escapamos apenas de ellos después de eso ya todo es confuso, solo recuerdo que apareció una gran luz y de repente aparecimos sobrevolando esta zona y de allí solo recuerdo hasta el momento en que desperté, eso es todo.  
  
Fin del relato de Peter.  
  
Filia estaba sorprendida, lo que Peter le había comentado era bastante extraño, era claramente escalofriante, aunque no tanto como la batalla contra Estrella oscura, si era algo terrible.  
  
-Puedo ver que han pasado cosas muy malas en tu mundo- dice Filia.  
  
-Si que lo creo- dice Peter.  
  
-Tal vez ese accidente del que hablas y la misteriosa luz sean los que te hayan traído a este mundo- dice Filia reflexionando. Peter la observa y piensa.  
  
-¿Dime, a ocurrido algo de relevancia en este mundo?- dice Peter reflexionando las causas que los pudieron haber llevado a ese mundo -Tal vez un hecho de la misma magnitud en este lugar nos haya conectado- dice Peter.  
  
-¡Lo tengo!- dice Filia -¡La batalla contra Estrella Oscura pudo haber provocado algún daño importante en las dimensiones!- dice Filia emocionada.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me digas a que té estas refiriendo- dice Peter quien estaba mas extrañado que de costumbre.  
  
-Bien te lo contare- dijo Filia.  
  
En otro lugar, se pueden ver villas muy hermosas, alumbradas con la luz de la Luna, ni una luz proviene de las casas; en alguna de ellas sale humo, algunas tienen las puertas destrozadas, hay sangre y miembros cercenados por doquier. Una figura solitaria observa el deprimente espectáculo, sus ojos de color violeta escudriñan la zona en búsqueda de vida.  
  
-Creo que he llegado tarde- dice Zeros. Él desaparece.  
  
Afuera de la villa, un grupo de hombres están inclinados, parece que comieran algo o alguien, pese a todo ningún sonido rompe con la quietud de la noche, una criatura se mueve lastimosamente, seguida de otra, y esta a su vez de otra, y así hasta alcanzar a ser muchas. La noche avanza, la quietud sigue, se respira paz...  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas: Me imagino que muchos de ustedes ya se saben (algunos hasta el cansancio) lo que fue la batalla con Estrella Oscura (Dark Star) así que no deseo ahondar mas en eso (además yo solo sé lo que he leído en reportajes así que no soy muy bueno), le he agregado bastante de mi propia cosecha en lo que se refiere a la historia de Peter, en este fic abra algo de relaciones F&Z, no desesperen ya aparecerán Lina y compañía, estos dos capítulos se podrían decir que son solo parte del prologo, la verdadera historia comenzara mas adelante, no desesperen, ya que soy algo lento, aun así creo poder terminarlo, aunque no se cuanto me tarde dudas o sugerencias a Barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx . Hasta la vista. 


	3. Un misterioso hombre

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
  
Episodio 3: Un misterioso oponente. "El plan era perfecto, solo bastaba con poner los camiones en la entrada de él centro comercial y listo a acabar con los zombis que quedasen adentro, en un principio todo iba perfecto, Roger acomodo el primer camión y Peter lo recogió, sí bien ciertamente el se exponía demasiado, jamás se les hubiese ocurrido que por eso mismo, no sé daría cuenta de que había olvidado la bolsa de herramientas en el segundo camión, al darse cuenta de ello, Peter le obligo a regresar, ese descuido era demasiado, pues no podían ir a buscar más herramientas ya que perderían mucho tiempo valioso. Por fin ambos volvieron a donde estaba el segundo camión y Roger entro por las herramientas, todo parecía ir bien, entre Fran y Peter lo estaban cubriendo, pero para su desgracia, la bolsa se cayo al piso entre los camiones, Roger bajo a recogerla pese a que la cantidad de zombis se había incrementado, Roger lanzo la bolsa al camión y justo en ese momento un zombi que no había sido derribado por los tiros, sujeto a Roger del brazo y lo mordió con fuerza arrancándole un trozo de carne, la sangre de Roger salió a borbotones, Roger golpeo al zombi, y trato de entrar al camión por la ventana, en ese momento Fran grito al ver que otro zombi se le acerco a Roger y sujeto su pierna derecha, entonces lo mordió con tanta fuerza que no solo arranco piel, sino que desgarro el músculo y dejo a la vista un gran cantidad de carne palpitante y sangrante. Roger entro por la ventana, su sangre mancho el tablero del trailer y formo un pequeño charco antes de que se hiciera un torniquete, Peter estaba desolado, mientras Roger solo se lamentaba, puesto que sabia lo que una mordida significaba, era el fin de él."  
  
Filia le contó a Peter lo sucedido con Estrella Oscura, todo esto para Peter era impresionante, incluso en muchas ocasiones solo pudo decir "imposible" ante lo que Filia le contaba, pero no le quedaba más que creer en ella, puesto que él sabia que su historia tampoco era muy creíble.  
  
-Entonces supongo que ambos incidentes deben estar relacionados de una u otra forma- dijo Filia tranquilamente. Peter la observo. -A mí aun me parece increíble el hecho de que se hayan enfrentado a un demonio, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto Peter. -Estrella Oscura- dijo Filia. Peter entonces pareció interesarse. -¡Vaya que tu mundo es extraño!, ¡De donde yo vengo para que un demonio ayude a un humano seria algo difícil!- dijo Peter -Aunque en la actualidad la gente ya casi no cree en su existencia- dijo Peter. Este ultimo comentario pareció interesarle a Filia. -¿Creer?- pregunto Filia -¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Filia con interés. -Es que en la Tierra solo se le oye hablar de demonios a sacerdotes o a fanáticos- dijo Peter. Filia sé sorprendió. -Parece que en tu mundo son ya muy pocas las cosas así ¿verdad?- dijo Filia. Peter asintió. -Por cierto te quería hacer una pregunta- dijo Peter. -¿Cuál?- pregunto Filia. -¿Me podrías repetir cuál es el nombre de esos cuatro demonios que mencionaste en tu historia?- dijo Peter. Filia sonrío. -Sus nombres son Shabbranigudu, Estrella Oscura, Caotic Blue y Dead Fog- dijo Filia. Peter sonrío entretenido. -Parecen nombres de supervillanos que demonios- dijo Peter riendo. -¿Y como se llaman los demonios de tu mundo?- pregunto Filia. -Yo soy católico, así que solo recuerdo a tres que continuamente eran mencionados Lucifer, Belcebú y Satanás. Aunque los judíos también mencionan a uno llamado Samael y a Leviatán- dijo Peter. Filia lo observo. -Pues los de tu mundo no se quedan atrás, pero aquí también conocen a Shabbranigudu como Satanás- dijo Filia. Peter la miro extrañado. -No creo que tengan más relación que el nombre- dijo Peter. Filia asintió. -Si, ya lo creo- dijo Filia sonriendo -¿No quisieras un poco de té?- pregunto Filia. Peter sonrío. -Preferiría un poco de Whiskey pero creo que el té estaría bien- dijo Peter. Filia se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. -En un momento lo preparo- dijo Filia saliendo del cuarto. Peter solo se recargo en la silla.  
  
En otro lugar de ese mundo, más al norte. Zeros se encontraba investigando unas misteriosas desapariciones en un poblado, pese a que los habitantes del lugar poseían una gran cantidad de armas de fuego, no poseían la experiencia para usarlas prácticamente, y por desgracia, desconocían por completo el uso de la magia. Según los reportes que había recibido Zeros de los habitantes (o los que aun quedaban), la misteriosa ola de desapariciones de personas y animales, había comenzado apenas hace unos meses, también le dijeron que los grupos que habían salido a buscar a los desaparecidos también desaparecían, y los pocos que volvían regresaban totalmente desquiciados y heridos. Zeros decidió ir a visitar a los heridos y ver que información podía sacarles, quien sabe, tal vez las locuras que decían eran ciertas. Mientras Zeros avanzaba sé empezó a escuchar un gran escándalo, Zeros pudo ver como las personas corrían de un lado a otro, varios de ellos armados, otros totalmente histéricos, en eso vio como entre varios hombres estaban llevando a gente que llevaba heridas, estas eran casi como mordidas. Zeros estaba extrañado pues no sentía ninguna presencia demoníaca en la zona, esto lo extrañaba aun más, así que decidió interrogar al primer aldeano que encontrara, en eso paso un muchacho que parecía venir de él hospital.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?- pregunto Zeros seriamente. El chico solo lo vio con pánico en sus ojos. -¡Fue horrible señor... Horrible!- dijo el aterrado muchacho. Zeros lo sujeto para evitar que se desmayara. -Tranquilo, no dejes de hablar o caerás en shock- dijo Zeros tranquilamente. El chico tomo aire. -Bi... bien le diré todo- dijo el chico. Zeros sonrío -entonces empezare por el principio... -dijo el chico.  
  
Relato.  
  
"Me había dirigido al hospital a ver a mi tío, el cual hace unos días había vuelto con el grupo de búsqueda seriamente herido, sus heridas parecían mordidas, incluso él insistía con que había sido una persona completamente desquiciada la que lo había mordido. Mi primo Andrew se quedo a cuidarlo, puesto que últimamente algunos de los heridos, que eran alrededor de 50 en lo que iba del mes, habían sufrido de ataques de paranoia, histeria y violencia repentina, así que tenían algunas armas en el hospital, solo por los que enloquecían. Bien yo había ido a visitarlos, cuando al llegar al hospital vi las puertas destrozadas, había sangre en todo el piso, subí rápidamente al cuarto de mi tío y pude ver que mi primo sé había encerrado en el cuarto junto con él, el piso allí estaba aun peor que el de abajo, puertas rotas, todo bañado en sangre, podía escuchar los quejidos lastimeros de varias personas. Golpee con fuerza la puerta del cuarto, mi primo pareció escucharme ya que escuche como quito los objetos que había puesto para bloquear la puerta. Cuando entre pude ver que el no tenia ninguna herida, mi tío se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, según mi primo acababa de morir justo cuando yo toque, me sentí triste y le pregunte a mi primo que había pasado, el me dijo que varios pacientes que aparentemente acababan de morir se habían levantado y atacado a otros pacientes, según el empezó un frenesí de sangre, por que otros de los heridos también estaban atacando a enfermeras y a pacientes, el en cuanto vio lo que pasaba de inmediato se encerró en el cuarto y no supo más hasta que yo llegue. Cuando él termino de contar lo que había ocurrido nos decidimos a salir, puesto que podíamos escuchar que las personas estaban teniendo problemas afuera y tal vez podríamos ayudar en algo, así que mi primo tomo el fusil, y justo cuando salíamos pudimos ver como mi tío que acababa de morir se levantaba, nos alegro verlo levantarse hasta que vimos sus ojos, estaban contraídos y grisáceos, además de que su expresión no denotaba buenas intenciones. Nos asustamos cuando comenzó a avanzar hacía nosotros lentamente, casi como un borracho, entonces sé abalanzo sobre mi primo mordiéndole el brazo con tanta fuerza que le arranco un trozo de su carne, dios fue horrible, yo corrí jalando a mi primo lo más fuerte que pude, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras el se tropezó, voltee a ver con que y fue cuando vi un brazo humano, estaba totalmente mordido, ese pequeño descuido fue suficiente, baje a brincos las escaleras y cuando voltee a ver a mi primo, vi que mi tío se le acercaba, el levanto su fusil, pero no disparo, claro como dispararle a su propio tío, yo quise ir a auxiliarlo cuando lo vi ponerse el fusil en la boca y jalar el gatillo, dios, fue terrible, vi como la bala penetraba su cabeza de lado a lado y la sangre escurría por su nuca y su boca, sus sesos quedaron embarrados en la pared y el techo, mi tío lo observo, entonces vi con asco como sujetaba el brazo de mi primo y lo mordía como si fuera comida, entonces vi como otros pacientes se acercaron a ellos, pensé que iban a detenerlo cuando vi como entre todos comenzaban a devorar al cuerpo de mi primo, le arrancaban los trozos de carne como si fueran animales salvajes, no soporte más y fui a la salida, allí pude ver como otros pacientes estaban saliendo por la puerta. No me arriesgue y preferí salir por la ventana, allí dos disparos me pasaron rozando, pude ver como algunos aldeanos habían comenzado a defenderse de los enloquecidos pacientes, pero aunque les estaban dando con las armas, estos no se caían, parecían no sentir el dolor pero no se caían, pude ver a uno recibir 15 tiros y seguía en pie, de pronto pude oír un grito y cuando voltee pude ver como entre varios de ellos habían sujetado a un hombre y lo mordían con tanta fuerza que le arrancaban grandes trozos de carne, pude ver como uno mordió el rostro del hombre y le arranco toda la cara, el hombre solo grito de dolor y cayo al piso, mientras los demás seguían devorándolo, después de eso solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo como loco y fue cuando usted me detuvo, eso es todo.  
  
Fin del relato.  
  
-Entonces eso es lo que paso- dijo Zeros no muy convencido. -¡Le juro que eso paso!- dijo el chico. -Entonces será mejor que investigue- dijo Zeros. El chico sé sorprendió. -¡¿Pero que esta loco señor!?- dijo el chico. -¡Si va allá lo van a matar, créame lo digo por su bien!- dijo el chico. -No te preocupes- dijo Zeros con su peculiar sonrisa -Hasta el momento no a habido cosa mortal que logre dañarme a no ser que sean los cantos de Amelia- dijo Zeros sonriendo. El chico lo vio incrédulo. -¿Quién rayos es usted?- dijo el chico asustado. -Eso es un gran secreto- dijo Zeros sonriendo y alejándose. El chico lo vio con miedo y prefirió irse a su casa y comprobar que su familia estuviera bien.  
  
Zeros se dirigía al hospital, aunque no se quitaba de la mente lo que le había dicho el muchacho. Pudo ver como varios hombres armados pasaban corriendo frente a él, también escucho los sonidos del combate, parecían estar disparando en todas direcciones. En esas andaba Zeros cuando se detuvo de repente, una extraña presencia estaba en el ambiente, era algo muy extraño, era muy similar a la de los Dark lords, pero esta parecía mas fuerte, quizás mas que la de Shabbranigudu, él empezó a buscar al dueño de la presencia, cuando algo llamo su atención, un hombre bastante extraño, incluso para el cómo Mazoku, le atraía bastante esa extraña belleza que poseía ese hombre, su cabello negro y su piel blanca solo le hacían resaltar esa belleza, pero sus ojos, esos ojos eran oscuros y parecían no tener vida.  
  
-Mucho gusto de conoceros al fin, Zeros Metallium- dijo el desconocido. Zeros sintió un extraño temor. -¿Quién eres?- pregunto Zeros con desconfianza. El hombre le sonrío. -Lo sabrás en su momento- dijo el hombre. -¿Y cuando será el momento?- pregunto Zeros. -Aun falta, solo quiero decirte algo importante- dijo el hombre. -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Zeros. -Vive tu vida, disfrútala, por que en 16 años ya no podrás hacerlo- dijo el hombre. Zeros lo vio con sorpresa. -¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Zeros. -Tu solo hazme caso y deja de meterte en donde no os incumbe- dijo el hombre -Se que esa dragona dorada tiene la capacidad para hacerte disfrutar de la vida, ¿por que no vas con ella y tratas de disfrutar el tiempo que te sobra?- dijo el hombre. Zeros estaba asombrado. -¡¿Pero como rayos?!- dijo Zeros. -Supe sobre Filia Ul Copt- dijo el hombre sonriendo -Yo lo sé prácticamente todo- dijo el hombre. -Entonces me imagino que fuiste tu el que provoco esto- dijo Zeros. -¡Vaya, pero si que eres listo!- dijo el hombre riendo -Pero no creas que solo con los poderes mágicos que tienen podrán detener lo que viene, eso es inevitable, así que les conviene tener inteligencia, no sé, tal vez vuelva a este mundo una sucursal de mi reino- dijo el hombre riendo. -¿Quién te crees para decir eso?- dijo un Zeros molesto. -Ya te dije que eso lo sabrás en su momento- dijo el hombre -Por ahora es hora de que me retire, y piensa en lo que te he dicho, no te vayas a arrepentir después -dijo el hombre elevándose por los cielos a una velocidad que Zeros jamás había visto. -¿Pero quien habrá sido ese sujeto?- se pregunto Zeros. En eso observo algo en el piso, al acercarse a recogerlo pudo ver que era una pluma de color negro, pudo sentir parte de esa presencia en la pluma. Entonces, al momento de alzar la vista, noto que ya no se escuchaban balazos, al mirar alrededor se sorprendió de lo que vio -¡¿Pero como llegue aquí?!- grito Zeros. Y es que noto que se encontraba justo en la entrada de la ciudad de Seyluun, algo que no se explicaba.  
  
En otro lugar, en un bosque cerca de Zefilia, el misterioso hombre baja del cielo, unas grandes alas negras surgen de su espalda, todas sus vestimentas son negras, pero lleva una especie de tiara dorada, la cual luce en su cabeza, aunque decanta un poco su vestimenta, allí se encuentra un pequeño hombre, parecido a un enano, el cual parecía estar esperando al otro hombre.  
  
-¿Cómo le fue mi señor?- dijo el hombre pequeño. El otro hombre lo vio con indiferencia. -Tal y como lo esperaba Asmodeo- dijo el hombre. Asmodeo sonrío. -¿Y que tal los demonios de este mundo?- pregunto Asmodeo con una sonrisa. -No son la gran cosa, esos Mazoku nada mas se la pasan peleando entre ellos- dijo el hombre sonriendo -Casi me dan lastima, pero a decir verdad, ni siquiera los llamados Dark Lords valen la pena, y sus demonios superiores están bastante reducidos de poder, aun así... -dijo el hombre pensando. -¿Aun así que señor?- dijo Asmodeo con duda. -Aun así, uno de ellos me ha llamado la atención- dijo el hombre. -¿Al que fue a visitar hoy?- pregunto Asmodeo con interés. -Ese mismo, es increíble que un Mazoku de muestras de sentimientos positivos, especialmente el enamorarse- dijo el hombre. Asmodeo lo vio. -¿Pero que acaso eso también los demás demonios?- pregunto Asmodeo. -Él es diferente, me doy cuenta que su descendencia podrá servir a ambas partes, al bien y al mal- dijo el hombre. -Ya veo, por eso le recomendó volver con la dragona- dijo Asmodeo alegre. -Por supuesto, ella como sacerdotisa de magia blanca y él como el general- sacerdote del Ama de las bestias podrán engendrar a un ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para compararse con nosotros, claro que requerirá la guía adecuada, y creo que yo podría ser el adecuado para dársela- dijo el hombre con malicia. -¿Pero que pasara si el Galileo se entera y los envía a ellos?- dijo Asmodeo asustado. El hombre sonrío. -Es un riesgo que debemos correr, pero no te preocupes, aun falta mucho para el Apocalipsis, así que no creo que aparezcan por aquí- dijo el hombre. -Aun así debemos ser cuidadosos, recuerde que Gabriel ya lo derroto una vez, y lo mando a los avernos- dijo Asmodeo. El hombre puso una cara seria y Asmodeo se asusto. -Él es peligroso, pero no creo que sé de cuenta, de todos modos hemos ocultado muy bien nuestra presencia al usar a los zombis en ves de pelear nosotros- dijo el hombre. -Eso es cierto señor eso es cierto, creo que es hora de descansar un poco- dijo Asmodeo -Por cierto, ¿Va a seguir manteniendo al tal Zeros alejado de la zona de los zombis?- pregunto Asmodeo. -Por supuesto, y si insiste en ir, le tendré que dar una pequeña lección- dijo el hombre -Así sabrá quien es el lucero del amanecer- dijo el hombre.  
  
En el pueblo donde Zeros y el hombre habían encontrado, ya solo quedaban restos, los zombis habían ganado, aquellos que lograron sobrevivir, escaparon del lugar, en la plaza, los zombis devoraban los sanguinolentos restos de los pobladores, otros entraban a las derruidas casas de los habitantes del lugar y perseguían a aquellos rezagados que no habían podido escapar a tiempo, siendo atrapados en emboscadas y devorados hasta no dejar nada de ellos, o simplemente hiriéndolos, y si lograban huir, morían mas tarde uniéndose a las filas de muertos que asolaban a esta zona del mundo, para después caer la larga noche y empezarse a respirar la paz  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas: este me quedo un poco lento, pero cuando menos ya aparecieron dos personajes que deseaba meter para que así no se viera tan injusto con los zombis. Asmodeo es un demonio que provoca a los hombres a cometer actos de crueldad, el otro lo sabrán más tarde, aunque con la frase que mencione han de saber a quien me refiero. Cualquier duda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Nos vemos despues. 


	4. Episodio 4

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Episodio 4:Una muerte... un adiós... un mal y un transcurso.  
  
"Roger era atendido por Fran, mientras que Stephen y Peter estudiaban los planos del centro comercial, ambos se decidieron por hacer una pequeña incursión al centro comercial, especialmente a la zona donde estaban las armas de fuego. A través de los conductos del aire ambos consiguieron llegar a la tienda, encontraron el paraíso de cualquier cazador, armas, munición, suplementos, fundas, en fin, de todo. Entre los dos comenzaron a cargar con cuantas armas podían y llevarlas al almacén donde estaban Fran y Roger. Ya preparados y con ayuda de una carretilla para llevar a Roger, todos listos y bien armados, comenzaron a ir hacia el establecimiento más grande, esquivando a cuanto zombi se les paraba enfrente, una vez adentro del establecimiento, se prepararon para parapetarse en el lugar, pero primero debían de cerrar bien las puertas de la entrada y eso significaba tener que pasar por entre varios zombis, pero Fran vio un automóvil (de esos que se ofrecen como premio en los centros comerciales), y les sugirió usarlo. Peter estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así que crearon unas antorchas con unos tanques de gas(los zombis solo le tienen una renuencia a acercarse al fuego) y salieron Roger, Peter y Stephen a por el auto, al llegar a él mientras Stephen los cubría y Peter quitaba los estorbos del camino, Roger le hacia un puente al auto, pero no se fijo que un zombi se le acerco a su pierna herida, el zombi lo sujeto con tanta fuerza que encajo sus dedos como ganzúas en la herida haciéndola más grande, pero Peter se percato de ello y le disparo al zombi en la cabeza, Roger termino de hacer su labor, aunque su herida sangraba copiosamente, una vez en el auto, se dirigieron a toda velocidad a las puertas y lograron activar los seguros y las alarmas. Peter observo a los zombis y levanto el rifle de francotirador, la cacería había comenzado..."  
  
Los días habían transcurrido, y estos dieron paso a los dos primeros meses desde el inicio de las relaciones entre Peter y Fran con Filia y su familia, aunque al principio fue difícil (debido a la condición de Fran), después de un tiempo pudieron llevarse bien. Aunque Gaubros si tuvo problemas para ser aceptado por ellos dos (su apariencia les recordaba a los zombis), Fran fue la primera en darse cuenta de su valía, a Peter le costo más trabajo, aunque al final también lo consiguió. Básicamente, los únicos verdaderos problemas que hubo en su estancia allí, fueron la adaptación de ambos a ese mundo (para cualquiera sería difícil, ellos que vienen de una época de grandes avances tecnológicos llegar a un mundo casi medieval, no es fácil), para Peter fue toda una experiencia el tener a Jiras todo el tiempo preguntándole acerca de las armas que él manejaba, aunque después de algunos meses pudo hacer balas para esas armas, convirtiéndose en alguien muy feliz, para vergüenza de todos. En el caso de Fran, ella se hizo muy buena amiga de Filia, y esta se ofreció a ayudarla en todo lo que le fuera posible durante el tiempo que restaba de su embarazo, aunque Filia le explico a Fran su origen (el hecho de ser una dragona), prefirió esperar a que Fran diera a luz para mostrarle su verdadera identidad, aunque Fran insistía en querer verla, Filia sabia que no era conveniente que Fran sufriera emociones fuertes, no con el bebe tan cerca, así que Fran tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y esperar al fin de su embarazo. El helicóptero básicamente había quedado varado en el centro del pueblo, aunque, cuando Fran y Peter lo revisaron descubrieron que de alguna manera, el tanque de la gasolina estaba totalmente lleno, cosa que les lleno de curiosidad, y más aun cuando después de que Fran le enseñase a Peter a manejarlo, la aguja del marcador de combustible no había bajado para nada, en fin esos días fueron pacíficos, pues Zeros no se apareció por el lugar durante todo ese tiempo.  
  
Y volviendo con Zeros:  
  
Wolfpack Island. Zeros le había comentado a su ama sobre el misterioso hombre con el que se había encontrado, así como la historia que le contó el muchacho, Zellas se notaba inquieta ese día.  
  
-Y eso fue todo lo que paso- dijo Zeros terminando su informe. -¿Y dices no saber como ese sujeto te pudo llevar hasta Seyluun sin que te dieras cuenta?- pregunto Zellas. -No mi señora, no tengo ni la más remota idea- dijo Zeros consternado. Zellas asintió con una leve sonrisa. -Bien, te puedes retirar- dijo Zellas. Zeros hizo una reverencia y se retiro -Parece ser que ese sujeto es poderoso, será mejor que tengamos cuidado- se dijo Zellas y decidió hacer una pequeña investigación por su cuenta -16 años no es verdad, entonces creo que tengo tiempo- dijo Zellas dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de su palacio (pues que creían, que un Mazoku sea analfabeta), aunque su preocupación no cesaba.  
  
En otro lado a Zeros también se le veía preocupado, ese hombre, los homicidios, la locura en los pacientes, y sobre todo el que hubiese mencionado a Filia y la ridiculez esa de que ambos tuviesen "ese" tipo de relación.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor es que siga investigando, de todos modos necesitaba algo en que entretenerme- dijo Zeros desapareciendo.  
  
Cerca de Zefilia, el hombre misterioso y Asmodeo se encontraban revisando unas viejas paginas de un libro. Estas parecían ser muy importantes.  
  
-¿Entonces piensa llamar a Kandarian?- pregunto Asmodeo. El hombre sonrió con malicia. -Por supuesto, solo espero que no le moleste- dijo el hombre. Asmodeo vio las paginas con incredulidad. -Aun así, como espera que algún humano de este mundo lea estos fragmentos del Necronomicon, recuerde que deben de hacerlo por su voluntad- dijo Asmodeo con desinterés. El hombre volvió a sonreír. -Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, además, de todos modos por el momento solo invocare a su presencia astral, dejare la invocación completa para después de los juegos- dijo el hombre. -¿Pero por que Kandarian?, Recuerde que si alguien lo invoca también vendrá el héroe del cielo, y recuerde que ya venció a Kandarian en tres ocasiones- dijo Asmodeo preocupado. -Razón de mas para traerlo, siempre e querido medir fuerzas con un humano capaz de poder vencer a un demonio de alto rango armado solo con una escopeta y una motosierra- dijo el hombre con malicia. Asmodeo sonrío. -Ya veo, será entretenido- dijo Asmodeo. El hombre en ese momento se mostró serio. -Veo que Zeros decidió no hacer caso a mis consejos y se dirige de nuevo a la zona de los zombis- dijo el hombre algo enfadado. -Ya lo note, pero noto que no es él único- dijo Asmodeo -Ese Dark Lord al que llaman Dynast también a enviado a sus demonios a la zona- dijo Asmodeo con preocupación -Señor ¿No cree que eso ponga en peligro nuestros planes?- dijo Asmodeo preocupado. -En lo absoluto, es más me va a encantar el chasco que se van a llevar- dijo el hombre sonriendo. Asmodeo lo vio con curiosidad. -¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Asmodeo incrédulo. -A qué he modificado a los zombis- dijo el hombre. -¿Y de que manera los modifico?- pregunto Asmodeo sorprendido. -Veras, ocurre que mi poder esta desplegado en todos los lugares que los zombis tomen, por lo que cualquier Mazoku que entre a esa zona perderá la capacidad de viajar por el plano Astral y será extremadamente sensible a los daños físicos- dijo el hombre. -Sigo sin entender- dijo Asmodeo. El hombre le observo. -Cuando algún Mazoku sea mordido por algún zombi, este se desintegrara de una forma muy dolorosa, todo dependerá de la herida, además aunque ocupen su magia negra, les será inútil pues mi poder desplegado en este mundo reduce las capacidades de todos los tipos de magia existentes en este lugar, a excepción de la magia blanca- dijo el hombre riendo. Asmodeo le sonrío con complicidad. -Entiendo, pero ¿Qué hará ahora con respecto a Zeros?- dijo Asmodeo. -Tendré que darle un pequeño escarmiento para que ya no se siga arriesgando, ya sabes que necesito que sé reproduzca con la dragona- dijo el hombre. -¿Y que hará con respecto a Dynast?- pregunto Asmodeo. El hombre soltó una risa maliciosa. -Le daré una pequeña lección sobre quien manda ahora- dijo el hombre riendo. -¿Y que hará con esas otras hojas que trajo de esa dimensión paralela?- dijo Asmodeo con curiosidad. El hombre levanto las hojas. -Son documentos de Umbrella corp. Mi buen amigo, y tienen los datos de todos los Tyrants y Némesis existentes, así como de los cerberus y otras criaturas creadas por el virus T- dijo el hombre y alzo el vuelo desplegando sus enormes alas negras -Iré a encargarme de los problemas, tu continua vigilando a Luna Inverse- dijo el hombre yéndose al norte. Asmodeo lo vio partir y volvió su mirada a Zefilia. -Me pregunto que es lo que hará con Lina Inverse y con la princesa Amelia Will Tesla de Seyluun, pensé que ellas también eran un riesgo. Bueno, ya le preguntare al señor cuando regrese- dijo Asmodeo para sí.  
  
Al norte de ese mundo, Zeros llego a una pequeña aldea, y pudo ver que la gente parecía estar preparándose para una guerra o algo parecido ya que habían puesto barricadas en las entradas y tenían bastante armamento. A las afueras del pueblo se podían ver cadáveres tirados en el suelo, muchos de ellos parecían tener semanas allí. Zeros decidió investigar el asunto, sin notar que alguien le observaba. Zeros descendió en el centro del pueblo. Pudo notar como de tan ocupados que estaban en preparar barricadas y llevar armamento, nadie había notado su presencia. El se acerco a un hombre el cual llevaba a cuestas varias armas y munición para las mismas, sin embargo apenas toco al hombre este volteo sobresaltado y le apunto rápidamente con el fusil.  
  
-¡Oye, ten cuidado con eso que podrías matar a alguien!- dijo Zeros con sorpresa. El hombre lo miro detenidamente e izo una señal a otros hombres que se encontraban cerca. -¿Dime quien eres y como lograste pasar las barricadas amigo?- dijo el hombre aun apuntándole con el fusil. Zeros le sonrío. -Quién soy, es un secreto y como entre, no me creerían- dijo Zeros sonriendo. El hombre quedo impresionado por las respuestas para después enfadarse. -¡No digas bromas y dime quien eres!- dijo el hombre molesto. -¿Que pasa aquí?- Sé oyó una vos. Zeros y el hombre voltearon y vieron a un anciano el cual iba acompañado por otros hombres armados. -¡Alcalde!- dijo el hombre. Zeros los vio con tranquilidad. -¿Así que usted es el alcalde de aquí?- dijo Zeros tranquilamente. El alcalde no pareció prestarle atención. -John, no te dijeron que fueras a revisar la barricada oeste, quedo bastante dañada después de el último ataque, así que apúrate y has lo que te digo, ¿aun estas aquí?, apúrate a irte- dijo el alcalde, John solo gruño vio a Zeros con rencor y se retiro a seguir con sus ordenes. El alcalde volteo a ver a Zeros quien solo lo vio con una gota de sudor frío. -Creo que nos debes una explicación muchacho- dijo el alcalde. Zeros iba a contestar cuando vio que a un hombre que pasaba por una viga colocada encima de él, sé le caía una cubeta repleta de agua. Zeros vio la cubeta y se quedo quieto en su lugar, había tratado de usar la transportación astral, cuando noto que no podía transportarse, en ese momento la cubeta le cayo en la cabeza quedando totalmente bañado de pies a cabeza. -¡No... no es posible!- dijo Zeros sorprendido. Él alcalde solo lo observo incrédulo. -Dime muchacho ¿Por qué no evitaste la cubeta?- pregunto el alcalde pero Zeros no le respondió. El alcalde decidió que Zeros fuera llevado a una de las casas de la aldea para su interrogatorio.  
  
En las afueras de la aldea, el misterioso hombre observaba lo ocurrido con una sonrisa. Por el momento Zeros estaba fuera de peligro, los zombis se encontraban en el bosque atacando a cuanto viajero pescaban, y la aldea tenia una barricada lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar un ataque más. El hombre se concentro y contó la cantidad de zombis que habían por el momento, 3000 en total, estaban creciendo en numero demasiado rápido, pero el sabia que ya no quedaban muchas villas y aldeas por esa zona así que podrían pasar bastantes años antes de que llegaran a la ciudad de Seyluun. El hombre sonrió, ahora tenia trabajo nuevo que hacer, como hacerle una pequeña visita a Dynast Grausherra e ir a la dimensión paralela por lo necesario en Raccon City y a las oficinas centrales de Umbrella en Paris.  
  
En el pueblo de Darien. Ya faltaban tan solo unas cuantas semanas para el día del alumbramiento de Fran, así que Peter y Filia esperaban y preparaban todo para ese día. Peter últimamente se dedicaba a darles chequeos al helicóptero junto con Jiras. A una semana del alumbramiento Peter y Jiras platicaban mientras hacían un chequeo al aparato.  
  
-Este aparato es genial- dijo Jiras emocionado. Peter solo lo observaba. -Tal vez, pero deberías de saber que mi escuadrón empleaba vehículos mas avanzados- dijo Peter sonriendo. Jiras lo miro emocionado. -¡En serio!- dijo Jiras. Peter asintió. -¡Claro!, Además dé que uno de nuestros helicópteros era capaz de llevar a doce soldados totalmente armados y con un piloto experto, podían descender en medio de un tiroteo, descargar a los soldados y partir sin recibir ni un solo impacto- dijo Peter. Jiras solo lo escuchaba con interés, Peter sabia que por mucho que contara las mismas historias, Jiras no parecía cansarse de ellas (es más, parecía un niño), aun así le agradaba poder recordar parte de lo que fue su, ahora lejano, mundo. -Creo que ya fue suficiente de historias por hoy no creen- dijo Filia interrumpiéndolos. Ambos la observaron y notaron que Fran se encontraba observándolos desde la puerta de la tienda, ella llevaba varias semanas ayudando a Filia con su negocio, pese a que Filia insistía en que descansara, Fran se había decidido a ayudarle como pago a su hospitalidad y en eso Filia no pudo evitar que lo hiciera, para Fran era todo un placer él ayudarla en su negocio. -Déjalos, es mejor que tengan algo en que entretenerse, así no están de haraganes- dijo Fran sonriendo, Filia se río de la broma mientras que Peter y Jiras la secundaban. -Fran, ¿No deberías estar descansando?, recuerda que él bebe podría llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Peter. Fran le sonrío. -No te preocupes, de todos modos según mis cálculos deberá llegar en una semana así que no tengo ningún problema con... -dijo Fran, cuando de repente se desmayo. Filia fue la primera en reaccionar puesto que era la que estaba más cerca de ella. -¡Fran!- dijo Filia con temor de lo que le hubiera pasado a Fran -¡Oh Dios tiene fiebre!, ¡Peter, Jiras rápido hay que llevarla a la cama!- dijo Filia con fuerza, Peter y Jiras le obedecieron y llevaron a Fran a las habitaciones de la casa de Filia.  
  
En la habitación, Fran descansaba mientras era atendida por Filia, Peter y Jiras estaban bastante preocupados por Fran, la cual pese a los cuidados de Filia no parecía mejorar en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Fran?- le pregunto Peter a Filia. Esta lo miro preocupada. -Nada bien, parece que él bebe ya va a nacer y esta teniendo complicaciones- dijo Filia. -¿No deberíamos llamar a una partera?- dijo Jiras. Filia iba a contestar cuando notaron que Fran despertaba. -Filia... Peter... ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Fran débilmente mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor. Filia se le acerco. -No te preocupes, es solo que parece que él bebe esta por nacer, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Filia con dulzura. Fran esbozo una débil sonrisa. -Sí... aja, te creo- dijo Fran con sarcasmo, para después mostrar su dolor nuevamente. -Jiras trae a una partera pronto, Peter tu quédate a ayudarme- dijo Filia. Jiras salió rápidamente del cuarto. -Qué bueno que Graubos salió con el pequeño Val, de lo contrario creo que estaríamos muy ocupados- dijo Peter -¿Qué hago ahora Filia?- pregunto Peter. -Deberás asistirme durante el parto ya que no creo que Jiras logre traer una partera a tiempo y podría ser que yo deba traer al niño al mundo- dijo Filia con preocupación. -Bien tu me dirás lo que debo hacer- dijo Peter con seguridad. -Empecemos entonces- dijo Filia.  
  
Los minutos pasaron y en eso paso una hora y luego la siguiente, Filia y Peter atendían el parto de Fran con presura, por fin, después de algunos minutos llego Jiras con la partera, la cual ayudo a Filia y a Peter con Fran. Cerca de la medianoche nació él bebe de Fran, que fue una niña, pero la felicidad duro poco, por que pese a que la niña estaba bien, Fran quedo demasiado débil después del parto, y la partera les dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida ya que parecía tener alguna misteriosa enfermedad de la cual no conocía alguna cura, diciendo eso se retiro, no sin antes decirle a Filia que no creía que la magia de curación sirviera de algo. Peter estaba devastado, Filia y Jiras solo trataban de consolarlo, Fran dormía, aunque por razones de seguridad decidieron que la bebe durmiese en otro cuarto. Fran por fin despertó y pidió hablar con Filia y Peter.  
  
-Filia... Peter... creo que tengo algo que decirles- dijo Fran débilmente. Peter y Filia se acercaron a su lecho. -¿Qué ocurre Fran?- pregunto Peter. Filia le observaba preocupada. -Tal y como ya lo saben... yo estuve casada antes... mi ex-esposo era doctor- dijo Fran débil. -Si, eso ya me lo habías comentado antes- dijo Peter. Filia se limito a asentir. -Lo que no saben es que después del divorcio... justo después de empezar mi relación con Stephen... yo fui atacada por uno de esos muertos vivientes... estaba aterrada pese a que mi herida no era mas que un rasguño, especialmente cuando me entere que estaba embarazada... mi ex-esposo fue el que me atendió y me llevo con un conocido suyo... ese doctor había estado investigando el mal que nos atacaba y me dio un suero... este evito que yo me volviese una de esas cosas temporalmente, ya que mi herida se cerro y como sabrán, es común que alguien que es mordido sus heridas jamás se cierren... -dijo Fran. Peter la observo con sorpresa. -Un momento... había un suero y no se la informo al gobierno para que lo distribuyese- dijo Peter con enfado. Fran le observo con tranquilidad. -El suero era experimental... se supone que por el momento no sé informaría al público para que no se le dieran falsas esperanzas... por desgracia... el doctor murió durante un ataque de los muertos al hospital donde laboraba y con el se perdió la formula del suero- dijo Fran. -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta ocurriendo ahora?- pregunto Filia. Fran le miro con una expresión seria. -Sé que moriré y para mi desgracia este mal no tiene cura, el suero solo impidió que mi bebe fuese afectado por la infección... sé que cuando yo muera me convertiré en una de esas cosas caminando por ahí sin alma y queriendo comer todo lo que me encuentre... -dijo Fran. Peter y Filia le miraron sorprendidos por lo que les comentaba. -Eso quiere decir... -dijo Filia. -Que te volverás un zombi... -dijo Peter seriamente. Fran observo a Peter con una expresión de suplica en el rostro. -Peter... sé que lo que te voy a decir será duro para ti... pero deseo que seas tu quien acabe conmigo cuando muera- dijo Fran. Filia estaba sorprendida y volteo a ver a Peter, y se dio cuenta que el parecía resignado a ello. -Lo sé... igual que con Roger y Stephen- dijo Peter con tristeza. Fran lo miro dulcemente. -Lamento ponerte en esta posición... pero no podría pedírselo a nadie mas- dijo Fran derramado algunas lagrimas. Filia también lloraba. -¡Oh díos!- dijo Filia llorando. Pero Fran le esbozo una sonrisa la cual dejo a Filia extrañada. -Creo que... ahora si podrías mostrármela- dijo Fran. Filia le miro extrañada. -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Filia. -Tu verdadera... apariencia- dijo Fran con dificultad. -Claro... pero deberé hacerlo afuera o destruiría el cuarto... por suerte la ventana es muy amplia y así podrás observarlo todo bien- dijo Filia tratando inútilmente de sonreír. -Por... favor... -dijo Fran. Filia asintió y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la plaza que se hallaba enfrente de la casa. Peter cargo a Fran y la acomodo cerca de la ventana. -¿Estas cómoda?- pregunto Peter. -Sí... gracias... -dijo Fran. Peter se dirigió a él buró donde guardaba sus cosas y saco el revolver de Stephen, checo que estuviese cargado mientras luchaba por contener algunas lagrimas, observo Fran y vio una luz que provenía de la ventana, al desaparecer la luz pudo ver a un imponente dragón de color dorado a través de la ventana. A pesar de que Peter ya había visto antes la verdadera forma de Filia aun se impresionaba al ver su transformación, pero sabia que él tenia una misión que cumplir. -Qué... hermoso... gracias por todo... -dijo Fran mientras sus manos caían a sus costados. Peter se acerco preocupado. -¿Fran?... ¿Fran me oyes?... ¿Fran?- pregunto Peter, pero Fran ya no le respondió. Peter pudo notar la expresión de paz que tenia su rostro y se dio cuenta de que tenia un deber que cumplir. Levanto a Fran y la acostó en la cama cubriéndola con la cobija, tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de su lecho. Un leve brillo le indico que Filia había vuelto a su forma humana, después escucho el sonido de pasos subiendo las escaleras. Filia entro rápidamente al cuarto. -¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto Filia. Peter solo la observo fríamente. -Ya descansa... ahora necesito que nos dejes a solas... lo que ocurrirá en unos momentos no será nada agradable- dijo Peter. -Entiendo... entonces te dejo aquí- dijo Filia tristemente, vio el cuerpo de Fran en su mortaja y se despidió mentalmente de ella. -Filia- dijo Peter repentinamente. Filia volteo a verlo -Gracias- dijo Peter. Filia sonrío levemente y salió del cuarto.  
  
Filia se dirigió al comedor, allí se encontró con Jiras. Él estaba claramente abatido, aunque no lo dijera, Filia sabia que Fran había congeniado tanto con él como con Graubos, seria muy doloroso explicarle a Graubos la noticia. Filia se sentó en la mesa y dirigió su atención a una carta que se encontraba abierta sobre ella, esta carta la acababa de recibir y la noticia en ella le había dado una gran felicidad, Lina y Gourry se casaban, después de tanto tiempo por fin sentaban cabeza. Ella hubiera querido llevar a sus nuevos amigos, pero ahora dudaba sobre si debía asistir.  
  
Peter estaba sentado frente al lecho de Fran, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de deja vú al contemplar esa escena, parecía que el destino se ensañaba con él. Primero Roger, luego Stephen y ahora Fran. Peter tomaba una botella de licor que Jiras le había conseguido, irónicamente, él la había conservado para festejar con Fran en cuanto naciera él bebe, ahora ya no había que festejar, en eso, Peter observo movimiento en las sabanas, él sabia que significaba, las sabanas se siguieron moviendo y el rostro de Fran quedo al descubierto. Peter sentía como unos ojos rígidos y vacíos le observaban con ansiedad, el ser que ahora era Fran comenzó a levantarse lentamente de su lecho, Peter levanto el revolver y apunto, el cuerpo se levantaba, Peter aun no parecía animarse a disparar, el cuerpo abrió su boca...  
  
Filia le daba otra leída a la carta, lo que se hallaba escrito en su interior le levantaba él animo, de pronto sonó un disparo. Tanto Jiras como ella se sobresaltaron, pero ya sabían lo que había ocurrido, ambos lloraron mientras escuchaban como unos pasos bajaban por la escalera, Peter entro a la estancia con lagrimas en sus ojos. Filia y Jiras fueron con él, ahora él requeriría el apoyo de ellos para sobreponerse a lo ocurrido.  
  
-Se acabo... todo termino... Fran descansa por fin- dijo Peter llorando. -Ya... tranquilo... sé que hiciste lo que debías de hacer- dijo Filia con lagrimas en los ojos. Peter dirigió entonces su atención a la carta que se hallaba sobre la mesa. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Peter señalando la carta. Filia se percato de que la había dejado sin querer sobre la mesa. -Es solo una invitación que me enviaron unos viejos amigos- dijo Filia algo tensa. -¿Podría verla?- pregunto Peter. Filia le miro con sorpresa. -Claro, pero ¿ya aprendiste nuestra escritura?- dijo Filia pasándole la carta a Peter. -Lo suficiente... vamos a ver lo que dice aquí- dijo Peter leyendo la carta. Filia solo le miraba extrañada. -Parece que lo esta tomando bastante bien jefa- dijo Jiras a Filia. Ella solo asintió. -Veo que esos amigos que me habías mencionado antes van a casarse no es cierto- dijo Peter a Filia. -Sí, será en un par de días- dijo Filia. Peter sonrío. -¿Por que no vas?- pregunto Peter de repente. Filia le miro extrañada. -¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Filia. -Anda... diviértete, de todos modos no todos los días se casa un amigo- dijo Peter sonriendo. -Pero... -trataba de decir Filia. Pero Peter le interrumpió. -Fran hubiera querido que fueses, a ella no le gustaba que la gente se sintiera triste- dijo Peter tranquilo -Además, me imagino que ellos se sentirían mal si no fueses, en especial tu novio- dijo Peter con una discreta sonrisa. Filia le miro bastante extrañada. -¿Novio?... ¡Un momento!, ¡No te referirás al Nanagomi de Zeros!... ¿¡Que rayos pasa por tu cabeza para decir eso?!- dijo Filia enfadada, pero rápidamente recupero la cordura -¡Ah disculpa!, Yo no quería... - dijo Filia tratando de disculparse, pero Peter no pareció tomarle importancia al asunto. -No te preocupes por ello, de todos modos te pido que vayas, yo me quedare aquí a cuidar a la pequeña- dijo Peter. Filia le observo algo intranquila pero Jiras intervino. -No se preocupe Jefa, yo me quedare con él, vaya a la boda y no tenga pendiente por nosotros, estaremos bien- dijo Jiras algo más tranquilo. -Esta bien, pero debemos arreglar el funeral de Fran- dijo Filia. Peter y Jiras asintieron. -Entonces empecemos- dijo Peter moviéndose.  
  
En el norte, Zeros trataba aun de entender por que no había podido viajar por el plano astral, increíblemente, noto que ninguno de sus hechizos parecían funcionar así que no le quedo de otra que ayudar a esas personas a seguir reforzando sus barricadas. Lo poco que pudieron decirle es que desde hace algunos días habían desaparecido muchas personas en el bosque, no solo eso, no se escuchaban ni siquiera insectos o aves, nada se oía, solo el viento que soplaba entre los árboles. También le habían comentado acerca de casos de locura y canibalismo entre las personas que en los últimos días habían aparecido con heridas.  
  
Para Zeros le era muy extraño la similitud entre los casos que había investigado en el anterior pueblo. Zeros se encontraba algo atareado con la barricada y pudo notar que sentía cansancio, la razón le era desconocida pero se dio cuenta que incluso el más pequeño corte tardaba en cerrarse, casi era como si él fuese un humano y eso le preocupaba. De pronto pudo sentir otra vez la presencia que había sentido en el anterior pueblo y fue rápidamente a investigar (corriendo pues no tenía de otra), y se encontró cara a cara con el sujeto de la vez anterior, este se encontraba sentado en una elegante silla y observaba a Zeros de una manera despectiva. Zeros no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al verle, mas por que noto que él llevaba a su lado un objeto muy conocido por él, la espada de la general de Dynast Grausherra, la Dulgofa.  
  
-¿¡Como rayos has obtenido eso?!- pregunto Zeros sorprendido. El hombre le sonrío. -Es solo un pequeño recuerdo de una visita que hice hace apenas un par de horas- dijo el hombre tranquilamente -Aun así no es de eso de lo que vine a hablar contigo- dijo el hombre observando a Zeros despectivamente. -¿Que es lo que deseas de mí?- dijo Zeros tenso. -Sabes Zeros, vos me caes bien, solo por eso decidí que té dejaría con vida y disfrutarla con esa dragona dorada, y por eso te vuelvo a repetir mi petición. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que llegue el momento- dijo el hombre poniendo una expresión seria. -¿Y si no quiero que?- dijo Zeros mordazmente. El hombre observo la Dulgofa y luego volvió a mirar a Zeros. -Deberé hacerte lo mismo que a ese engreído de Dynast, pero por eso no me preocupo- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad -De todos modos ya arregle todo para que no te sigas arriesgando, sabes, ustedes los Mazokus no son tan poderosos como dicen, Zellas fue bastante fácil de neutralizar- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo. Zeros le miro aterrorizado. -¿Que le has hecho a Zellas?- dijo Zeros con temor. El hombre se río con fuerza. -No te preocupes, solo le he borrado la memoria, ella aun me es útil para mis planes- dijo el hombre -Y lo mismo te haré a ti mi preciado amigo, y no te preocupes mas, de todos modos ya tengo un aliado en este mundo- dijo el hombre tranquilamente. -¿Un aliado?, ¿Y lo conozco por si puedo saberlo?- dijo Zeros. -Claro que lo conoces, o será la conoces- dijo el hombre. -¿Es mujer?- pregunto Zeros. -y una muy safada, ¿sabes?, Ella me recuerda un poco al Joker- dijo el hombre. Zeros le vio intrigado. -¿Safada?, ¿No será?- dijo Zeros dubitativo. -Dolphin- dijo el hombre sonriendo -De seguro que la recuerdas- dijo el hombre. Zeros solo se notaba enfadado. -¿Y como conseguiste que te siguiera?- pregunto Zeros. -Ella no es tan estúpida como Dynast y se dio cuenta de mi poder, así que me pidió que le dejase ayudarme con mis planes, y como soy muy caritativo decidí darle la oportunidad- dijo el hombre. Zeros estaba sorprendido. -¿Que hay de Dynast y de Sherra?- pregunto Zeros. El hombre solo suspiro. -Están hibernando, mientras esperamos a que llegue el momento, ya que deseo que ese engreído vea como convierto este mundo en una sucursal de mi reino- dijo el hombre sonriendo. Para Zeros esa sonrisa le lleno de temor. -¿Cómo diablos pudiste derrotarlo?, Dynast era el Dark Lord más poderoso después de Fibrizo, ni siquiera mi ama se le comparaba en poder- dijo Zeros enfadado. -Vamos no te enfades, además, deberías de haber visto su expresión mientras le mostraba que ni siquiera la "poderosa" espada de su general podía dañarme- dijo el hombre - ¿No es así Asmodeo?- dijo el hombre volteando. Zeros pudo ver que otro hombre había salido de la nada, este hombre era de tamaño pequeño y no tenia nada de la belleza que distinguía al otro hombre. -Ya lo creo señor, veo que trajo al joven general-sacerdote de el Ama de las bestias- dijo Asmodeo observando a Zeros despectivamente -Sabe señor, yo no lo veo que sea la gran cosa y no entiendo por que a decidido darle la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida- dijo Asmodeo con tranquilidad. El hombre se carcajeo sonoramente mientras Zeros miraba a sus alrededores y pudo notar que se encontraba en un bosque bastante conocido por él, era el bosque que se hallaba cerca de la ciudad de Zefilia. -Ya te diste cuenta que te he alejado del peligro, ahora te lo repito, vive y disfruta tu vida, es más, esta ya no es una petición es una orden- dijo el hombre volviéndose a poner serio. Zeros se puso en posición de combate. -No intentes nada quien quiera que seas, tal vez mis poderes estén reducidos pero no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras- dijo Zeros enfadado y listo para pelear. El hombre solo le miro con calma. -Es hora- dijo el hombre. De pronto el hombre desapareció y Zeros salió volando por los aires, al caer al piso Zeros noto que el hombre no parecía haberse movido de su lugar. Zeros quiso levantarse pero de repente sintió un golpe y otro y otro, y por fin se sintió desfallecer. El hombre levanto a Zeros sujetándolo por la cabeza -Bueno Zeros, ahora olvidaras todo este asunto y podrás vivir la vida que es necesario que vivas, por el bien de mis planes- dijo el hombre. Zeros comenzó a retorcerse, ese era un dolor tal como nunca lo había sentido. -Es genial, no es así- dijo Asmodeo sonriendo. De pronto Zeros dejo de moverse, su cabeza lanzaba humo, el hombre lo dejo caer al piso y lo miro sonriente. -Bien, ya esta listo, Asmodeo déjalo en la entrada de Zefilia, que acuda a la boda de sus amigos- dijo el hombre tranquilamente. Asmodeo levanto a Zeros y volteo a ver a su señor. -Disculpe señor, hay algo que deseaba preguntarle- dijo Asmodeo. El hombre le miro. -Tu dirás- dijo el hombre. -¿Por que no sé a preocupado por neutralizar a las hermanas Inverse o a la princesa de Seyluun y a la hermana de la misma?- dijo Asmodeo -Recuerde que si siguen entrenándose sé harán más poderosas- dijo Asmodeo algo enfadado. El hombre le miro tranquilo. -Sé que el entrenamiento las hace poderosas, pero no recuerdas acaso que la magia negra de este mundo no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, además, ya me encargue de que un pequeño embrujo mío se encargue de irlas debilitando paulatinamente- dijo el hombre -¡Cuando pasen los 16 años ni siquiera serán capaces de destruir a los zombis!- dijo el hombre. -¿Y que hay de ese tipo Zelgadis?, Que yo sepa él es experto en magia astral- dijo Asmodeo curioso. -El no es problema, yo le entregue una cura a medias para su mal, así toda su descendencia tendrá parte de sus habilidades como quimera, no la apariencia, pero si el poder- dijo el hombre divertido. -¿Y eso en que nos beneficia a nosotros?- pregunto Asmodeo dubitativo. -En que al tener parte de un demonio browie ellos podrán servirnos como herramientas para dominar este mundo mas fácilmente- dijo el hombre. -Ya veo, y como bien sabemos que la quimera esta enamorada de la princesa, es muy seguro que cuando vuelva a ser humano, lo primero que hará será declararse- dijo Asmodeo. -Correcto, y yo sé que la princesa le corresponde, así que no tendré que intervenir más de lo necesario para que mis planes vayan al pie de la letra- dijo el hombre y de pronto pareció recordar algo -Que bueno fue que ese espadachín le diese la espada de la luz a ese tal Sirius, esa arma era quizás la única cosa que hubiera podido poner en peligro mis planes- dijo el hombre. -Si, lo sé- dijo Asmodeo. -Bueno, ya ve a dejar a Zeros a la entrada de Zefilia- dijo el hombre -Yo por mi parte dejare algunos especimenes que obtuve de esa fabrica de Umbrella en la Tierra alterna, para así poder entretenerme un poco mas con los lugareños de este mundo- dijo el hombre. -Esta bien señor, diviértase- dijo Asmodeo retirándose con Zeros a cuestas. -Ahora solo debo esperar, espero que a la gente de este mundo le agrade tener que lidiar con algunos Tyrants aparte de los zombis, será muy entretenido- dijo el hombre con una mirada maliciosa -Y no importa si reciben ayuda del héroe del cielo, eso solo lo hará más entretenido para mí- dijo el hombre riendo mientras desaparecía.  
  
En las afueras de Zefilia, Asmodeo coloco a Zeros en un banco que encontró en el lugar. Asmodeo esperaba ansioso el día en que comenzara el ataque, además sabia que los seres de este mundo eran muy confiados en sus habilidades mágicas, eso haría a su decepción más agradable cuando viesen que sus poderes no servirán de nada en contra de ellos. Solo Shabbranigudu, Estrella oscura u otro de los demonios superiores de esos mundos podrían suponer una amenaza. O tal vez Ceiphid, pero para su suerte, todos ellos estaban muy debilitados por sus constantes combates entre sí, y L-sama no sé atrevería a pedirle ayuda sus enemigos, a riesgo de una mayor intervención de influencias externas a su mundo. Esto era lo mejor que le había pasado. Asmodeo pudo notar como Zeros despertaba y decidió que era hora de marcharse, solo esperaba que no ocurriese nada que arruinase sus planes, antes de irse, Asmodeo saco una nota de entre sus ropas y se la puso a Zeros en sus manos, desapareciendo después de eso.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Zeros despertando. Pudo notar que estaba en Zefilia así como la nota que tenia en sus manos -Es cierto, había venido a la boda de Lina y Gourry, vaya que soy olvidadizo- dijo Zeros para si. De pronto noto que alguien venia por el camino, agudizo un poco la vista y pudo ver a Filia. Zeros no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo al verla, sin embrago algo le decía que la razón de su aparición en Zefilia era algo más que la boda de Lina, o el simple hecho de poder molestar a Filia, pero no sabía que era. Solo por eso decidió que era un buen momento para fastidiar a Filia. Ella ya estaba cerca así que Zeros le salió al paso por entre los arbustos -¡Hola, hola Filia!- dijo Zeros -¡Zeros!- dijo Filia cayendo de espaldas por el susto -¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso pedazo de animal!- dijo Filia enfadada aunque algo feliz de verle. Zeros le sonrío. -Vamos Fi-chan, pensé que estarías contenta de verme- dijo Zeros con sarcasmo. Filia solo se levanto y continuo su camino, pero de pronto volteo a verlo. -¿Y que tal la misión a la que te mando tu ama?- dijo Filia de repente. Zeros le miro extrañado. -¿Misión?, ¿Qué misión?- dijo Zeros extrañado. -La misión a la que me dijiste hace dos meses que te habían mandado- dijo Filia molesta. -¿De que hablas Fi-chan?, A mi nadie me ha mandado a una misión- dijo Zeros. -¡Pero si tu me dijiste eso!- dijo Filia sorprendida, ella sabía que Zeros no acostumbraba mentir -Dime ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que me habías comentado en mi casa hace dos meses Nanagomi?- pregunto Filia. Zeros estaba confundido. -¡Un momento!, ¡¿Dices que yo estuve en tu casa hace dos meses?!- dijo Zeros asombrado. Filia se percato de ello -Aunque eso explicaría la sensación de desazón que tenía, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que yo perdiese ese recuerdo?- dijo Zeros. Filia le miro preocupada. -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Zeros?- pregunto Filia. Zeros sonrío de repente. -Quien lo diría, una dragona dorada preocupándose por un Mazoku- dijo Zeros con sarcasmo. Filia se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta. -Si te piensas burlar entonces olvídalo, ¿Quieres?- dijo Filia enfadada, aunque aun sonrojada. Zeros solo sonrío más. -¡Vamos, vamos, no tienes por que enfadarte!- dijo Zeros sonriendo mas que de costumbre. Filia estaba aun enfadada -Por que no vamos a la casa de Lina y allá hablamos, será mejor que aquí ¿no crees Fi-chan?- dijo Zeros. Filia suspiro. -Esta bien vamos, pero ¡Deja de llamarme Fi-chan!- dijo Filia. Zeros sonrío y ambos se dirigieron a Zefilia.  
  
Los días pasaron, y estos se volvieron semanas. La boda de Lina y Gourry fue un gran evento, claro no faltaron los imprevistos como algunas peleas entre Lina y Gourry, Luna ajusticiando a Lina a cada rato, Filia y Zeros peleando, Amelia entonando canciones sobre el amor y la justicia, además de una sorpresa que a todos los dejo sin aliento, Zeros incluido, Zelgadis llego por fin curado de su maldición, esto alegro a todos especialmente a Amelia. Zelgadis les comento que fue un joven hombre el que por fin le entrego su cura, esta cura funciono inmediatamente. Zeros solo se quejaba de que ya no podría llamarle chico piedra, pero aun así podría encontrar otra diversión (Eso mirando a Filia), para Zelgadis esto fue una bendición y durante toda la boda no se separo de Amelia, la cual también estaba muy contenta por él. Al final de la boda, Zelgadis, ya sin nada que interfiriese, le declaro a Amelia sus sentimientos, los cuales ella correspondió, y juntos decidieron partir rumbo a Seyluun. Todo parecía estar bien, pero era solo temporal, ya que sin que nadie se percatase, hubo un invitado no deseado en la boda. El misterioso hombre que había derrotado a Dynast y le había borrado la memoria a Zeros y a Zellas. Los observaba con una sombría sonrisa y desapareció de escena.  
  
En el norte, los pocos pueblos que aun quedaban, veían sus barricadas caer a causa de criaturas desconocidas, no eran zombis, estas eran enormes y grises, además de que tenían garras, otras eran una especie de monos verdes, también una especie de perros descarnados. La noche parecía alargarse mientras los pocos aldeanos sobrevivientes huían aterrorizados a los bosques y montañas, cayendo la inmensa mayoría en las garras de los zombis. La noche abrigaba los últimos sonidos de vida.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas: Este capitulo me quedo un poco largo y algo confuso, es aquí donde pido algo de ayuda, si alguien desea saber como se desarrolla la boda de Lina y Gourry, esta será un sidestory de este fic, pero yo no soy muy bueno en ellos, así que quisiera algunas propuestas para poder hacerlo. Si lo notaron e decidido meter cosas y personajes de Resident Evil, así como también meteré a algunos de Evil Dead. Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo planeo hacerlo corto, así que no creo tardarme tanto en el como en el anterior aun así, ya saben propuestas, dudas, criticas o ayuda en la historia a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx espero sus comentrarios. 


	5. Episodio 5

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Episodio 5: Una profecía... una misión y un regalo.  
  
"Filia estaba en un extraño bosque, podía sentir presencias muy extrañas en el, aun así no tenia miedo, algo le decía que ella estaba allí por alguna razón, aunque no entendiese cual era esa razón. Ella caminaba, de repente escucho quejidos lastimeros, parecían humanos, estos quejidos iban acompañados de unos rugidos desconocidos, sonoros y lastimeros aullidos, y toda clase de sonidos que harían que hasta el más valiente sintiera miedo. Aun así, Filia no se sentía en peligro, por lo que continuo caminando por el sendero por el que iba. De pronto una luz salió de la nada, cegándola momentáneamente, cuando la luz se redujo, Filia pudo notar que estaba rodeada, observo a quienes la habían rodeado pero solo pudo notar sombras, sin embargo, al voltear de donde provenía la luz pudo ver a un hombre, este hombre vestía un traje totalmente blanco, aunque viéndolo bien, vestía una toga, además de que un par de enormes alas blancas resaltaban de su espalda y el mismo irradiaba una sensación de paz.  
  
-Filia Ul Copt- dijo el hombre -Vengo a advertirte- dijo el hombre. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Filia -¿Y que vienes a advertirme?- pregunto Filia. -El mal acecha señorita Ul Copt, debe de estar lista para cuando llegue el momento de la verdad- dijo el hombre. Filia lo miro extrañada. -¿A que se refiere?- dijo Filia. -La batalla contra la Estrella Oscura trajo mas consecuencias que las que ustedes esperaban- dijo el hombre. Filia estaba intrigada. -¿Quien eres?, Dímelo por favor- pregunto Filia. -Mi nombre es Gabriel- dijo el hombre -Escuchadme Filia, aquel Lucero que aparece durante el amanecer traerá la desgracia a tu mundo, la vida será arrancada de todos los seres, sean goblins, dragones, humanos, trolls, ogros o Mazokus, ya que aquel que viene de las profundas galeras del infierno les ha puesto un interés especial a su mundo, ustedes deberán prepararse, principalmente tu- le dijo Gabriel. -¿Yo?- pregunto Filia -¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Filia. -Por que tu serás la clave para la unión entre la luz y la oscuridad de este mundo, el bien y el mal al unirse crearan algo tan poderoso que podría destruir o proteger a este mundo- dijo Gabriel. Filia estaba anonadada, de pronto escucho pasos y observo que las sombras se acercaban.  
  
Filia noto que empezaban a tomar forma, la primera era un hombre rubio totalmente vestido de negro, su vestimenta le recordaba un poco a la de Peter, el sujeto llevaba puestos unos extraños lentes negros y le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. El segundo era un hombre de tez moreno claro, llevaba una camisa de color azul y un pantalón café oscuro, en vez de la mano derecha llevaba una extraña espada dentada y en la espalda le colgaba una escopeta. La tercera sombra era otro hombre, este era de una tez morena un poco más oscura, además de que se le notaba que era muy joven, su vestimenta era parecida a la del primero, con la excepción de que su traje era de color verde. Filia observo a las otras tres sombras y casi se desmaya al observar quienes eran.  
  
-¡Zeros, Peter y Gourry!- dijo Filia sorprendida -¡¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?!- dijo Filia entre sorprendida y (por primera vez) asustada. -Estas sombras representan la esperanza del futuro, deben de unirse diferentes fuerzas para lograr la estabilidad del poder, la maldad, el destino, el optimismo, el amor, la soledad, la amistad y la esperanza, cada una de estas sombras tiene una de estas características, además de la ultima sombra la cual aun no has visto- dijo Gabriel señalando un punto a la derecha de Filia. -¿Que es?- pregunto Filia mientras miraba a donde señalaba Gabriel, pero solo pudo notar una sombra muy pequeña, de apariencia ovalada. -Es la clave que provocara el triunfo o la derrota, de ti dependerá que esa clave sea su carta de la victoria- dijo Gabriel. Filia estaba extrañada. -¿Y esa sombra esta relacionada conmigo?- pregunto Filia. -No solo contigo, también con Zeros- dijo Gabriel. -¿Y de que manera nos relaciona esa sombra?- pregunto Filia. -No puedes saberlo por el momento, ya que aun no es la hora- dijo Gabriel. -¿Y por que él?, ¿Por que Zeros?- dijo Filia con seriedad. -Eso aun no lo puedes saber, pero aun así te deseo suerte- dijo Gabriel. -Dime, ¿Por qué me dices esto?- dijo Filia -¿Qué ganas con decírmelo?- pregunto Filia. -Yo ya me e enfrentado en contra del lucero del amanecer y sé lo que puede hacer- dijo Gabriel. -Un momento, si tu ya te has enfrentado a él antes ¿por qué no nos ayudas ahora?- dijo Filia extrañada. -Es por que aun no es el momento de que combata con el, aun falta mucho para el día del Juicio, hasta entonces no puedo enfrentarlo, ya que mi intervención solo provocaría que los otros seis grandes demonios entrasen a este mundo y eso provocaría la total aniquilación de este mundo y sus alrededores- dijo Gabriel. -¿En serio el enemigo es tan poderoso?- pregunto Filia asustada. -Lo que ocurre es que sus seres superiores se encuentran muy debilitados- dijo Gabriel serenamente -Mira, de los cuatro grandes Mazokus que se hallaban en este plano de existencia, uno a sido destruido, y otro se encuentra dividido en varias partes, algunas de las cuales ya han sido destruidas, lo cual conlleva a un debilitamiento continuo, además de eso, uno de sus dioses ha sido destruido y otro se encuentra debilitado, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para dominar a este mundo- dijo Gabriel. -Entiendo- dijo Filia -Entonces el hecho de haber destruido a Estrella Oscura, el cual se llevo consigo a Voified, provoco la entrada de ese mal del que me adviertes, y tu no puedes intervenir a causa de que podrías provocar el fin de este mundo- dijo Filia. -Por supuesto- dijo Gabriel. -Que problema- dijo Filia suspirando. -Si que lo creo- dijo Gabriel sonriendo por primera vez. -Entonces, debo de prepararme verdad, ¿y sabes cuando será el momento de luchar?- dijo Filia. Gabriel negó con la cabeza. -Lamento decirte que no, aun así, quiero que entrenes bien la magia blanca, ya que la astral y la negra no les servirán de mucho contra él- dijo Gabriel. -Y dime ¿Cuando menos puedo saber quien o que es ese tal Lucero del amanecer?- pregunto Filia. Gabriel sonrío. -Solo puedo decirte que él es uno de los demonios más poderosos que hay, quizás él más poderoso, ya que antes fue un ángel, por lo que posee algo de energía positiva en su cuerpo, además de que posee un poder único, al ser el primer ángel que fue creado por nuestro señor, él es creador de casi todos los pecados del mundo, lo convierten en un ser por arriba de cualquiera de los Mazokus de este mundo- dijo Gabriel serio. -Entonces, él si que será un problema- dijo Filia. Gabriel pareció recordar algo. -Por cierto, él tiene un nombre más corto por el cual se identifica, pero permitiré que ese hombre, Peter te cuente acerca de su historia- dijo Gabriel. De pronto Filia noto que todo se volvía borroso. -¡Espera por favor!, ¡Aun no sé de que me hablas!- dijo Filia -¡¿Cómo sabes acerca de Peter!?- pregunto Filia. -Eso no debe de preocuparte, solo quiero que sepas que estas en buenas manos, nos veremos después- dijo Gabriel. -¡No espera!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Espera...! -dijo Filia".  
  
Filia despertó totalmente bañada en sudor, no era la primera ves que tenia ese sueño tan extraño, pero siempre le había provocado un cierto temor al despertar. Ya habían pasado seis años desde la boda de Lina y Gourry, y cinco desde la de Amelia y Zelgadis. Su vida desde ese entonces había sido tranquila, pese a ese extraño sueño que aun no le había contado a nadie, además de las constantes y ya acostumbradas visitas de Zeros. Aunque ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, es mas, en ocasiones incluso le extrañaba cuando no venia. Zeros ya se había convertido en parte de su vida sin darse cuenta, incluso Jiras y Gaubros ya no le tenían tanto recelo. Pero Peter había sido diferente, ella aun recordaba cuando ambos se conocieron, aun no sabia como habían conseguido ocultarle a Zeros el lugar de procedencia de Peter, aun así, el encuentro de ambos fue muy extraño.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Habían pasado seis meses después de la boda de Amelia y Zelgadis. Filia trabajaba arduamente en su tienda ayudada por Gaubros, puesto que Jiras y Peter habían empezado a laborar en la duplicación de las armas de este ultimo. Esto era por que según Peter las armas de este mundo estaban muy atrasadas y eran una vergüenza para cualquier armada que se preciara. Filia opinaba que estaban ambos muy equivocados, pero aun así les dejo seguir, había pasado un año desde la muerte de Fran, y Peter se había encontrado muy deprimido, por suerte, eso no había afectado los cuidados que le prodigaba a la pequeña hija de Fran, a la cual Peter nombro Stephanie, en honor a Stephen su viejo amigo. La elaboración de armas era una buena distracción para Peter. Val ahora tenia dos años, aunque parecía de cinco, y pese a que pasaba por "los terribles dos años", lo que conllevaba el ser extremadamente travieso (y su inteligencia la cual era mayor que la de cualquier niño de su misma edad, solo lo volvía más astuto para sus bromas), era muy cariñoso con la pequeña Stephanie, además de que llamaba a Peter "Tío"(como saben esa es una expresión de cariño muy usada entre los animes japoneses), la vida de Filia no podía ser más tranquila... O eso pensaba ella. Era un día muy bello, el sol alumbraba calurosamente, pero no de manera quemante, sino un calor muy agradable. Filia había tenido un excelente día de trabajo en su tienda, Val había estado muy tranquilo jugando con la pequeña Stephanie, Gaubros no había roto ningún jarrón, Jiras y Peter jugaban una partida de Poker (era un alivio para Peter el que cuando menos ambos mundos compartieran un juego en común), en fin, quizás el día más agradable del año. Filia había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso de sus labores y sé dirigió a la cocina a preparase algo de té, mientras revisaba la alacena, de pronto tuvo una sensación de escalofríos, y sintió como alguien le hablaba directamente en los oídos.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Fi-chan- dijo Zeros susurrándole al oído. Filia se sonrojo y sacando su maza. -¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- grito Filia estampando su maza en la cabeza de Zeros. -¡Tranquila dragoncita!, ¡Que manera de recibir a un viejo amigo!- replico Zeros desde el suelo. Filia le miraba entre apenada y molesta, mas esto ultimo. -¡Eso y más te mereces Nanagomi!- dijo Filia -¿¡Qué té proponías al asustarme de esa manera?!, ¡Provocarme un infarto!- dijo Filia enfadada. Zeros sonrío. -Vamos, vamos, no te sulfures que solo vas a provocar que te salga una hernia de tanto berrinche, y no queremos que suceda eso- dijo Zeros sonriéndole mientras se le acercaba. Filia se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca de ella. -¿Qué... que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Filia dubitativa. Zeros sonrío. -Eso es un gran secreto- dijo Zeros. Un mazo se estrello contra su cabeza -¡Tranquila Filia!, ¡Era una broma!- dijo Zeros sobandose la cabeza. -¡Pues que bromitas Nanagomi!- dijo Filia visiblemente enfadada. -De todos modos no había por que reaccionar así- dijo Zeros -Aunque creo que ya extrañaba tus golpes- dijo Zeros sonriendo. Filia solo volteo el rostro sonrojada. -¿A que veniste Nanagomi?- pregunto Filia. -Estaba aburrido, así que pensé que sería una buena idea él venir a verte- dijo Zeros. Filia le miro extrañada. -En serio... digo, ¿Por qué a mí?- pregunto Filia. Zeros sonrió. -¡Es que no hay mejor manera de matar el día que fastidiar a la pequeña dragoncilla dorada!- dijo Zeros riendo. -¡Cómo te atreves!- dijo Filia tratando de pegarle con el mazo. Pero Zeros la esquivo. -¡Ves lo que te decía!- dijo Zeros riendo mientras esquivaba otro mazazo de Filia. Ninguno de los dos noto que alguien les observaba desde la escalera. -Veo que se llevan muy bien- se escucho de repente. Filia y Zeros detuvieron su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón al oír la voz. -¡Peter!- dijo Filia avergonzada. Zeros solo le observo extrañado, y algo molesto -¿Quién es él?- pregunto Zeros señalando a Peter. -Soy solo un amigo- dijo Peter adelantándose a Filia -No se preocupe, yo no vengo a bajarle a su novia- dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Filia y Zeros se sonrojaron. -¡No somos novios!- dijeron ambos al unísono. Peter incremento su sonrisa. -Vamos, que no ven que el que lo niega lo confirma, además, si no es cierto, ¿por qué sé sonrojan?, yo creo que aquí hay algo- dijo Peter maliciosamente. Filia estaba bastante roja, aunque Zeros no estaba mejor. -Peter, yo no tengo nada con este Mazoku, preferiría besar un perro- dijo Filia molesta. -Lo mismo digo- dijo Zeros quien para ese momento ya estaba bastante molesto. -¿Mazoku?- dijo Peter -¡Un momento!, ¡Me parece recordar que tu habías mencionado que un tal Zeros era el asesino de dragones y que también les había ayudado en la derrota de ese tal Estrella Oscura!, ¿¡No me digas que ese es él?!- dijo Peter asombrado. -El mismo que viste y calza joven- dijo Zeros algo asombrado de que ese hombre supiera acerca de él. -¡Vaya!, Pues ¡Gusto en conocerte!- dijo Peter acercándosele para saludarlo. Tanto Filia como Zeros estaban asombrados, Peter no le demostraba ningún temor a Zeros. -¿Eh?, Sí hola... el gusto es mío- dijo Zeros dubitativo. -Sabes Filia, yo no lo veo tan estúpido como me dijiste que se veía- dijo Peter de repente. Filia estaba sorprendida, pero a Zeros se le habían subido los colores al rostro. -¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo Zeros sorprendido. Filia se preocupo por Peter, Zeros podía acabar con él en cualquier momento. -Oye Zeros, tranquilo, estoy segura que no lo dijo con animo de ofender- dijo Filia tratando de cubrir a Peter. Zeros había bajado levemente su cabeza y temblaba -Vamos Zeros no es para tanto, si yo te he dicho peor que... -decía Filia, cuando de pronto Zeros estallo en carcajadas. -¡Esa si que estuvo buena!- dijo Zeros riendo. Filia estaba sorprendida -¡Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amigo Fi-chan!- dijo Zeros entre risas. -Peter, Peter Washington- dijo Peter sonriendo. -Yo soy Zeros Metallium- dijo Zeros palmeando su hombro -Sabes, tienes una boca bastante mordaz, creo que nos llevaremos bien- dijo Zeros sonriendo. -Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Filia levemente. -¿Dijiste algo Fi-chan?- pregunto Zeros. -¿Yo?, Nada- dijo Filia. Peter sonreía. -¿Y de donde vienes amigo?- pregunto Zeros. -Yo vengo de... -respondió Peter. -¡De Seyluun!- interrumpió Filia. Peter y Zeros le miraron extrañados mientras Filia se sonrojaba. -Filia, creo que le pregunte a Peter- dijo Zeros algo extrañado. -No te preocupes, solo me ahorro el trabajo de hablar- dijo Peter notando las razones de Filia. Zeros le miro incrédulo. -Si tú lo dices- dijo Zeros mirando fijamente a Peter, pero de pronto mostró una expresión de asombro -Que raro- dijo Zeros. -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Peter. Zeros solo sonrío. -No es nada- dijo Zeros. -¿Estas seguro Nanagomi?- pregunto Filia algo preocupada. -Vaya Filia, no pensé que te preocuparas por mí- dijo Zeros mordaz. Filia se sonrojo (ya parece algo común en ella), y volteo la cara. -¿Y que sí sí?- dijo Filia inconscientemente. Zeros se sorprendió por la respuesta. -Creo que mejor los dejo solos, ya saben que tres son multitud- dijo Peter sonriendo -No se duerman tarde niños, y recuerden que sin globos no hay fiesta- dijo Peter burlonamente. Filia y Zeros estaban totalmente extrañados. -¿Que habrá querido decirnos con eso?- dijo Zeros. -Creí que tú lo sabrías Nanagomi- dijo Filia igual de extrañada. De pronto se dio cuenta con quien hablaba y se sonrojo (nuevamente) mientras volteaba -Eh... bueno... ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora Nanagomi?- dijo Filia nerviosa. -Creo que iré de regreso con mi ama- dijo Zeros. Filia de repente cambio su expresión a una cara algo triste, pero Zeros no se percato. -Entonces... ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Filia con una leve sensación de pesar. Zeros sonrió levemente. -Sí... ¡Pero no creas que no voy a venir a incordiarte de vez en cuando!- dijo Zeros sonriendo. Filia solo pudo reaccionar de una manera: lanzándole su maza, la cual Zeros esquivo. -¡Nanagomi infecto!, ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- dijo Filia molesta -Pero gracias- dijo casi susurrante Filia. Zeros le miro extrañado. -¿Qué dijiste Filia?- pregunto Zeros. -Nada- dijo Filia. Zeros le sonrió y desapareció. -¡Adiós labios de lagartija!- dijo Zeros mientras desaparecía. Filia sonrío. -Adiós... no, mas bien, hasta luego Nanagomi- dijo Filia para sí. -¿El señor Zeros ya se fue mamá?- dijo Val apareciendo por la puerta. -Si querido- dijo Filia sonriendo. Val se veía decepcionado. -Que lastima, yo quería jugar con él- dijo Val. Filia le miro sorprendida. -Oye Val, ¿Y por que querrías jugar con una basura como él?- pregunto Filia. -¡Por que él es muy divertido!- dijo Val sonriendo. -¿Divertido?- se pregunto Filia para si, mientras que él pequeño Val salía del cuarto para buscar a Gaubros, que era con quien jugaba mas a menudo.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
Desde aquel día, Zeros aparecía continuamente por la casa de Filia, aunque Filia lo notaba algo extraño algunas veces, como si algo le molestase, o más bien como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, aun así no le dio importancia, últimamente sé sentía mas viva, mas alegre, aunque no sabía por que. Peter vivía ya más tranquilo, su depresión se había reducido, el cuidar de la pequeña Stephanie (ahora de seis años), le daba más alegría de lo que se esperaba, así como el hecho de que Val no se separaba de ellos.  
  
El pequeño negocio de Filia iba con una muy buena racha, así como el de Peter y Jiras (los cuales abrieron una armería), para esos tiempos Peter ya conocía a todos los del grupo, aunque solo fuera parcialmente (Filia mantuvo en secreto la procedencia de Peter a petición de él), Zeros era el único que había mantenido una relación "amistosa" con ellos, y se subraya amistosa si se le puede llamar así a que aparecía en las mañanas para molestar a Filia, y por lo que se veía tratando de saber mas de Peter, aunque siempre terminaba con una expresión de rareza.  
  
En otro lugar cercas del reino de Elmekia. Gourry se encontraba viajando de regreso a Zefilia, después de su boda, el se había dedicado a su anterior trabajo como mercenario, además, después de él primer embarazo de Lina en el cual había tenido una niña y más tarde, un par de años después tuvieron unos gemelos, esto provoco que Lina tuviese que asentarse definitivamente en Zefilia, aunque a Gourry no le molesto esto, si se dio cuenta de que sus retoños heredaron el estomago de ambos, así que no le quedo de otra que buscar alguna fuente buena de empleo, ya que pese a la ayuda económica de Luna, los objetos que Lina había ido coleccionando con el paso del tiempo en sus viajes, era necesaria una fuente mayor de ingresos. El viaje de Gourry había sido tranquilo, si bien no estuvo exento de ataques de bandidos a los cuales había despachado con mucha facilidad, Gourry había tenido un buen día, su último trabajo le había dejado una buena cantidad monetaria y eso le alegraba a pesar de saber que la jauría que le esperaba en casa iba a dar cuenta de él en unos cuantos días. Gourry viajaba mirando los prados cuando de pronto una misteriosa luz se le apareció enfrente, Gourry estaba sorprendido y desenfundo su espada pese a no poder ver nada, una silueta apareció de pronto frente a él y Gourry se puso en guardia.  
  
-Baja tu arma Gourry Gabriev, que aquí nadie va a dañarte- se escucho decir a la silueta. -¿Quien eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Gourry asustado. -No debes temer amigo- dijo la silueta -Mi nombre es Gabriel, y soy un arcángel- dijo Gabriel apareciendo por completo frente a Gourry. -¿Arcángel?, ¿Y eso que es?- dijo Gourry con tranquilidad. Gabriel le sonrío. -Me costaría trabajo explicártelo, además no e venido aquí enseñarte sobre los misterios divinos- dijo Gabriel -E venido a darte un pequeño regalo de parte mi señor- dijo Gabriel. -¿Un regalo?, ¿Para mí?, ¿Por que?- dijo Gourry extrañado. -Por que tú eres él mas indicado para poseerlo- dijo Gabriel tranquilo. -¿En serio?- dijo Gourry. -Gourry Gabriev, debes de saber que ahora que haz perdido la Gorm Nova hay un peligro que acecha a tu mundo, por eso es que te traigo el regalo- dijo Gabriel. Gourry solo le miro con cara de "yo no entiendo nada", cosa que Gabriel noto. -¿Y que tiene que ver la espada de la Luz con eso?- dijo Gourry extrañado. -Es que esa arma era la única que podía soportar lo que viene en camino- dijo Gabriel -Es por eso que te he traído esto- dijo Gabriel mientras que en sus manos apareció una enorme espada, casi tan grande como la espada de la Luz, pero que parecía estar envuelta en llamas. -¡Increíble!- dijo Gourry. -Esta arma es la espada de fuego de Azrael, el ángel de la Muerte- dijo Gabriel entregándole la espada a Gourry. Esta al quedar en sus manos rápidamente se adapto a las manos de Gourry, quien estaba totalmente impresionado por la ligereza de el arma. -Es... increíble... pese a su apariencia es extraordinariamente ligera- dijo Gourry impresionado. -La espada de fuego de Azrael puede destruir a cualquier ser en cualquier plano de existencia, sea un dios o un demonio, es la única arma del tipo mortal que puede dañar al Lucero del Amanecer y a sus esbirros, por eso es que te la entregamos a ti, Gourry Gabriev, por que tú eres el guerrero más indicado para portarla- dijo Gabriel. -¡Gracias!, ¡Desde que le entregue la espada de la Luz a Sirius no me he sentido útil para con mis amigos y para con Lina, pero con esta espada siento que podría hacer todo para protegerlos!- dijo Gourry emocionado. Gabriel le sonrío. -Tengo algo más para ti, mi estimado Gabriev- dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía. -¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?- pregunto Gourry extrañado. De pronto una luz salió de Gabriel y cubrió a Gourry, la luz era tibia y agradable. Gourry sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía y como su mente se despejaba. -Ahora mi estimado Gabriev, haz adquirido un gran conocimiento, podrás comprender todo lo que te digan, así como usar algunos de los poderes divinos de los ángeles- dijo Gabriel -Tu origen elfico y humano té permitirá soportar y manejar el poder de los ángeles- dijo Gabriel serenamente. -¡Y a me imagino la cara de sorpresa de los demás cuando se enteren!- dijo Gourry emocionado. -Por desgracia no se lo puedes comentar a nadie- dijo Gabriel. -¿Ni siquiera a Lina?- dijo Gourry. -Ni siquiera a ella- dijo Gabriel -Mira, no deseo que guardes secretos a tu familia, pero por ahora será lo mejor, ya que si el Lucero se llega a enterar, entonces podría provocar una guerra aun más terrible que la que se avecina- dijo Gabriel. Gourry suspiro. -Entiendo... entonces mantendré todo en secreto hasta que llegue el momento- dijo Gourry -¿Pero como explico la espada?- pregunto Gourry. -Eso es fácil, ella reacciona conforme tus deseos, así que tomara la apariencia de tu anterior espada y listo- dijo Gabriel mostrando como la espada cambiaba de forma en las manos de Gourry y parecía como la anterior espada del mismo. -¡Increíble!- dijo Gourry. -Ahora debes entrenar su manejo, pero debes de hacerlo con cuidado para evitar que el Lucero del Amanecer te localice- dijo Gabriel mientras comenzaba a brillar. -Entonces estaré listo para cuando llegue al momento- dijo Gourry. -Sé que lo estarás, cuídate amigo mío y cuida a tu familia- dijo Gabriel desapareciendo. -Adiós- dijo Gourry retomando su camino a Zefilia, ahora sabia que su nuevo destino estaba escrito, su familia y sus amigos lo necesitarían y el no pensaba defraudarlos.  
  
En otro lugar. El Lucero del Amanecer (nota: para no poner este nombre tan largo usare las siglas LA hasta que aparezca el nombre corto), se encontraba con Asmodeo y junto a ellos estaba un ser de apariencia etérea, el cual lucia como un hombre totalmente deforme y parcialmente quemado. Parecían tener una especie de consejo de guerra.  
  
-Entonces creo que los zombis se acercan a una buena velocidad- dijo Asmodeo. -Tal y como estaba planeado, ¿Tu que crees Kandarian?- dijo LA sonriendo. -Excelente plan, pero, ¿Para qué traer a las criaturas de Umbrella corp?- dijo Kandarian. -Ellas harán más divertida nuestra misión- dijo LA sonriendo -¿Por cierto?, ¿Por que sigues manteniendo la apariencia de él héroe del cielo?, Creí que le odiabas por haberte vencido junto con tu armada- dijo LA mirándole. -Es solo por formalidad, además, siempre me a gustado mantener la apariencia de mis mejores enemigos- dijo Kandarian. -Pero el no esta quemado ni lleno de gusanos- dijo Asmodeo riendo. -Mejor concentrémonos en el plan ¿no lo creen?- dijo Kandarian fastidiado. -¡Ya, ya¡, ¡Tranquilos muchachos!, ¡Debemos de tratar de mantener nuestros planes sin matarnos mutuamente!- dijo LA riendo. -Esta bien, entonces díganme ¿Cuando podrán traer mi cuerpo físico a este mundo?- dijo Kandarian. -Aun faltan diez años, debes saber que si lo traemos ahora también vendría el héroe del cielo, y él junto con las hermanas Invers, así como los Mazokus y Ryuzokus podrían interrumpir nuestros planes, ya que aun no están lo suficientemente debilitados- dijo LA. -¿Y eso que?, No importa eso, yo puedo acabar con ellos fácilmente- dijo Kandarian. -Así como derrotaste a Ash- dijo LA sarcásticamente. Kandarian le miro con ira -Vamos amigo, no te enfades, recuerda que Ash no es humano común, era normal que tu solo no pudieses vencerlo, además, si esperas el tiempo acordado podrás conseguir tu venganza mi amigo- dijo LA mientras sonreía maliciosamente. -Esta bien, aguardare, pero que nadie toque a Ash hasta ese momento, él es mío- dijo Kandarian. -Por eso no te preocupes, de todos modos, ya tengo a un pez más gordo en la mira- dijo LA maliciosamente -¿No lo crees Asmodeo?- dijo LA. -Ya lo creo señor, ya lo creo- dijo Asmodeo devolviéndole la mirada. -Ustedes dos si que me causan desconfianza, pero de todos modos a mi no me interesan sus asuntos, mientras cumpla con mi venganza ustedes pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, total- dijo Kandarian alejándose del lugar. -A Kandarian, es por eso que no pasas de ser un demonio de clase media, no tienes paciencia- dijo LA a Asmodeo. -Aun así, creo que será pertinente que no le perdamos la vista señor, podría traernos problemas su excesiva impulsividad- dijo Asmodeo. -De eso ya me encargue, tengo a Adirael vigilándolo- dijo LA. -¿Y como consiguió que uno de los sirvientes de Belcebú lo ayudara?- dijo Asmodeo. -Él me debe algunos favores, así que lo tome prestado por unos momentos- dijo LA -Ahora vayamos a Seyluun, veamos como va la vida de los jóvenes gobernantes, no sé, tal vez veamos algo entretenido- dijo LA sonriendo. -Como ordene, señor- dijo Asmodeo.  
  
En otro plano de existencia. Gabriel aparece enfrente de otros sujetos, todos traen trajes con una apariencia romana, además de que todos tienen alas. Uno de ellos se le acerca a Gabriel.  
  
-Veo que has cumplido con tu encargo- dijo el sujeto. -Completamente Hodniel, y te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con el joven Gabriev- dijo Gabriel. -No es por nada amigo, es bueno que te haya servido mi ayuda- dijo Hodniel -Y que Azrael no se molestase por haberle dado a ese joven su espada- dijo Hodniel sonriendo. -Aun así, espero que este listo para cuando llegue el momento de la lucha, los demás elegidos aparecerán conforme se acerque la hora- dijo Gabriel. -Ojala que así sea mi amigo- dijo Hodniel.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Como podrán notar este capitulo fue mas bien informativo, si no saben quien es Ash (no confundir con el de Pokemon) él es el protagonista de la trilogía de Evil Dead de Sam Reimi, además con todos los seres que aparecen aquí y las menciones ya me imagino que saben quien es el Lucero del Amanecer (Pero el nombre popular aparecerá mas adelante), este fic sé extenderá a un crossover también con Resident Evil.  
  
Por cierto para quien no sepa Hodniel es un ángel que cura la estupidez humana y Adirael es un sirviente de Belcebú. En fin criticas, dudas, chismes, aplausos, ayuda y demás a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Los veré en el siguiente capitulo. 


	6. Nota de Autor

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Nota especial:  
  
Originalmente este fic solo iba a involucrar a Dawn of Dead y a Slayers pero de repente se me ocurrió incluir personajes de Evil Dead y de Resident Evil así que para evitar confusiones pondré una lista de personajes de la película Evil Dead y de Resident Evil  
  
Evil Dead 1983 Dirigida por Sam Raimi. Guión por Sam Raimi y Bruce Campbell. Reissenanse Pictures.  
  
Personajes:  
  
Ash: Un hombre común y corriente, anteriormente trabajador de supermercado, el fue con su novia Linda y algunos amigos a pasar un fin de semana a una cabaña en el bosque, en la cabaña encontraron el Necronomicon Ex Mortis y una grabadora dejadas allí por un viejo profesor, al activar la grabadora se libero el poder del Necronomicon, con lo cual los amigos de Ash empezaron a ser convertidos en deadites (ese es el nombre que Raimi les dio), por lo que Ash fue el que tuvo que acabarlos, así como a su novia Linda. Después de que el mal se apoderase de él (y de darle una arrastrada de campeonato por todo el bosque), la luz del sol lo libera de la posesión y el decide escapar, aunque no lo consigue, el mal lo ataca de nuevo pero el consigue evitarlo, pese a todo se vera obligado a cercenarse su mano derecha al momento de que el mal se posesione de ella. Mas tarde aparecerán la hija del profesor, su asistente y dos guías (no es necesario poner los nombres de los tres últimos ya que son irrelevantes en la historia, pero la muchacha se llama Annie), estos se enfrentaran a Ash por causa de un malentendido, y más tarde unirán fuerzas con él (aunque de poco ayudaran), pese a todo, fueron siendo victimas uno a uno de Kandarian (este nombre se le da en la segunda película), incluso Ash fue poseído pero logro liberarse gracias al medallón de Linda, mas tarde junto con Annie, Ash instalo una motosierra en donde cerceno su mano derecha y preparo una escopeta Rémington de doble cañón, con ello se enfrento al mal y junto con Annie (quien murió a manos de la mano posesa de Ash), al final un portal absorbió al mal y a Ash mandándolos al medioevo, donde Ash nuevamente se tuvo que enfrentar a Kandarian, esta ves con la forma de Ash-malo y junto con la Armada de la Oscuridad (Army of Darkness), Ash los enfrentaría con la ayuda de los pobladores y de la ciencia, fabricaría una mano mecánica y con un gran esfuerzo derrotaría a la armada de la oscuridad, recuperaría el Necronomicon, salvaría a la damisela en peligro y seria finalmente reconocido como el Héroe del Cielo. El sabio del reino le otorgaría una pócima para poder regresar a su época, y aquí es donde ocurren dos finales (yo solo he visto uno, el otro lo leí en un reportaje), el final malo y el final peor. En el primero Ash regresa a su época, pero se encuentra con los deadites en su tiempo y se da cuenta de que debe volver a enfrentarlos. En el segundo (que es el más conocido), Ash comete el estúpido error de pasarse con las gotas que debía tomar y viaja a un futuro distante donde todo esta destruido, a Ash solo le queda reírse frenéticamente. Ash es una persona ordinaria, es agresivo, engreído, grosero, cobarde, desleal, masoquista, pero valiente cuando le llegan al limite. Mide aproximadamente 1.80, de Tez moreno claro, siempre viste una camisa azul y un pantalón café, es un experto innato en el manejo de la motosierra, las espadas y la escopeta. Su medio de transporte es un viejo Oldsmobile Delta 88 del 73, el cual a sido igual de maltratado que su dueño y convertido en toda una maquina de guerra. Ash es bueno para la química y para la ingeniería, su estilo de pelea es el callejero, siempre esta diciendo vulgaridades y tiende a satirizar todo.  
  
Kandarian: Antiguo espíritu encerrado en el Necronomicon Ex Mortis, este demonio tiene el poder de posesionar cuerpos y convertirlos en deadites, el poder de Kandarian es bastante elevado y solo el Héroe del Cielo es capaz de vencerlo. Kandarian odia a Ash por haberle vencido, incluso tomo la forma de Ash durante el combate contra la Armada de la Oscuridad, pero Ash le venció haciéndolo estallar, pero no murió, solo fue encerrado nuevamente en el libro, esperando el momento de su venganza.  
  
Linda: Novia de Ash, le hacia honor a su nombre, fue victima de Kandarian y convertida en deadite, Ash la decapitaría conservando su medallón como talismán.  
  
Sheila: Se enamoraría de Ash durante el medioevo, sería secuestrada por el Ash-Malo y convertida en deadite, pero sería liberada al momento de que Ash venciese a Ash-malo y al final se despediría de Ash cuando este volviese a su época.  
  
Como nota, para el fic Ash no viajara a su tiempo y será llevado directamente al mundo de Slayers junto con su auto.  
  
Entre los personajes de Resident Evil solo usare a Wesker, Chris solo será mencionado  
  
Resident Evil 1996 Creado por Shinji Mikami CAPCOM Nombre en Japón: Biohazard.  
  
Albert Wesker: Ex-capitán y miembro fundador de los STARS, traiciono al equipo Alfa durante la misión en la mansión de Umbrella asesinando a Enrico Marini, capitán del equipo Bravo. Fue aparentemente asesinado por el Tyrant que libero. Pero Superando todas las expectativas, Wesker no murió tras los incidentes de la Mansión. Una organización rival de Umbrella lo encontró y lo resucitó otorgándole nuevos poderes y habilidades. Según algunas fuentes, él fue el que rescato a Ada Wong de morir, y estuvo haciendo investigaciones en Racoon City antes de que esta fuese destruida, su principal objetivo: el G-virus, al perder la muestra a manos de Hunk, Wesker viajara a la Antártica siguiendo el rastro del virus T-Verónica, donde enfrentara a su rival Chris Redfield, al final volverá a fracasar en sus intentos de obtener el virus, pero dejaría el combate con Chris para otra ocasión. Existen pocos datos de Wesker, su estatura solo es conocida por la policía así como su lugar de nacimiento, el es rubio, sus ojos antes azules ahora son rojos, posee una fuerza, durabilidad, reflejos y velocidad superiores a las de cualquier humano, así como una gran inteligencia. Wesker esta legalmente muerto, y es reconocido por el público como un policía ejemplar, solo los STARS y Umbrella conocen al verdadero ser que se oculta tras las gafas de sol.  
  
Chris Redfield: Miembro de las fuerzas tácticas especiales S.T.A.R.S., Chris es fuerte y tiene una voluntad de hierro y un cuerpo de acero. Es bueno manejando armas de fuego y su experiencia en el Ejército de Aire le otorga de excelentes habilidades para pilotar. Después de resolver el "caso de la mansión", siguió investigando a Umbrella junto a Jill y Barry, hasta que sus descubrimientos le llevaron a Europa en busca de la verdad, ahí se entero de que su hermana Claire había sido capturada por Umbrella y enviada a una prisión en una isla propiedad de Umbrella, al viajar allá descubrirá que habían sido trasladados a la Antártica. Chris se trasladara y se encontrara con Wesker y Alexia Ashford, derrotaría a la mutación de Alexia y dejaría su duelo con Wesker pendiente. Escaparía junto a Claire antes de que la base fuese destruida. Chris es un piloto experimentado, experto en armas, es de cabello negro, mide 1.81 m y tiene 25 años. Pese a la corrupción imperante en las fuerzas policíacas, Chris sigue perteneciendo a los STARS, odia a Wesker por el incidente de la mansión y hará todo lo posible por detenerlo, junto con Umbrella.  
  
Estos personajes serán los que usare para el fic, solo para hacerlo un poco mas complejo. Espero les agrade.  
  
Cualquier duda, opinión, queja, ayuda o corrección a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx nos leemos después. 


	7. El heroe

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 6: El arribo de él héroe del cielo.  
  
"Sabía que no me debí haber levantado ese día, pero no, tenia que hacerle caso a mis amigos e ir a esa maldita cabaña, desde ese momento mi vida ha sido un infierno, como añoro el día en que vuelva a casa, pero, e sido vuelto a enviar a un lugar desconocido para mi, y esta vez creo que es peor que la anterior vez. He decidido escribir lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, espero que este no sea el fin del camino.  
  
Ash".  
  
16 años habían pasado desde la llegada de Peter a este mundo, así como también de los incidentes en el Norte, la situación últimamente se encontraba bastante tranquila, el reino de Seyluun había prosperado bajo el mando de Zelgadis y Amelia, quienes habían tenido a tres herederos, dos jóvenes de nombres Zack y Phill, y una niña llamada Gracia, los cuales habían heredado las grandes habilidades mágicas de sus padres. Las armas de fuego manufacturadas por Peter se habían vuelto sumamente apreciadas por varios reinos y comenzaron a ser muy comunes, aunque no por ello se despreciaba a los magos y hechiceros. Lina y Gourry llevaban una vida tranquila en Zefilia, pese a que Gourry debía de seguir con su trabajo de mercenario, ahora era acompañado por sus hijos, la mayor se llamaba Mina y los dos gemelos se llamaban Lisa y Patrick, los cuales eran una bomba al estar en conjunto, Sylphiel jamás se caso, pero se esforzó bastante en la reconstrucción de Sairaarg y en ayudar a las personas recorriendo el mundo, actualmente viajaba por unos poblados cercanos al desierto del caos, antiguos dominios de Fibrizzo, Filia y Zeros eran todo un caso aparte, llevaban una relación amor-odio que por mucho que la negaran ya nadie les creía, especialmente Val y Stephanie, quienes eran muy buenos amigos, Val ya era un experto guerrero y manejaba muy bien la magia negra y la divina, mientras que Stephanie había aprendido de Filia la magia blanca, aunque ella prefería manejar toda clase de armas de fuego. Pero las ultimas semanas habían sido muy extrañas, una gran cantidad de convoys comerciales y militares de los reinos del interior habían desaparecido misteriosamente, Seyluun había sido el reino mas afectado, y no solo eso, una misteriosa epidemia se había desatado en toda la zona afuera de la ex-barrera provocando una gran mortandad, Sylphiel había ido a ver en que podía ayudar sin saber que pronto conocería a alguien que sería muy importante para el futuro de este mundo.  
  
En una zona de cavernas cerca del desierto.  
  
Un hombre despertaba en el interior de una gran cueva, su vestimenta parecía una combinación de un atuendo del siglo veinte con ropas de la edad Media. El hombre se veía algo confundido, de repente su rostro se ilumino y corrió a la entrada de la cueva quitando algunas piedras que estorbaban su camino.  
  
-¡Por fin!, ¡Por fin e vuelto!- grito el hombre con euforia -¡Televisión, productos manufacturados, cerveza!- gritaba el hombre, cuando de pronto ceso con el griterío al percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar de apariencia campestre, en vez de una ciudad -¡¿Pero que diablos?!- dijo el hombre y suspiro al darse cuenta de que no estaba donde debía de estar -¡Al diablo con todo!, será mejor que busque algo que comer o me voy a desnutrir, espero que el auto aun funcione, ¡demonios, ya casi no me queda combustible, además de que mis balas ya casi se agotan!, ¡perra suerte, creo que ya me cargo la ?????????con un demonio!- dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la cueva -¡Y ni una maldita idea de donde diablos estoy!, rayos, esto se pone cada vez mejor- dijo con sarcasmo -Ojala que cuando menos ya no me encuentre a esos malditos deadites- dijo el hombre.  
  
En un poblado cercano a la zona, últimamente se habían dado casos de locura colectiva, así como la extraña aparición de diversas clases de monstruos y criaturas, las desapariciones y asesinatos se habían disparado, gente herida aparecía por todos lados, en ese mismo poblado se encontraba Sylphiel, la cual ayudaba a la población en sus problemas, aunque en esos momentos solo contaba con la ayuda de un hombre llamado Joseph, el cual era el medico del poblado, y era el único que no había mostrado heridas o síntomas de locura. En esos momentos solo unas cuantas personas quedaban en el poblado, pero Sylphiel se estaba hospedando en una cabaña afuera del pueblo, la cabaña era propiedad de Joseph. Ese día Sylphiel estaba revisando los últimos informes que le habían sido dados acerca de las desapariciones.  
  
-En los últimos días han desaparecido mas personas- dijo Sylphiel preocupada, Joseph asintió. -Y eso que solo han pasado dos días- dijo Joseph. -Tal vez deba de enviarle una nota a Amelia para pedir ayuda- dijo Sylphiel -Los víveres están escaseando, además de que muchos de los heridos no reaccionan ante la magia blanca- dijo Sylphiel. -Tienes razón- dijo Joseph -A parte de que ya me esta dando miedo lo que a ocurrido en las últimas noches- dijo Joseph con temor. -¿Las ultimas noches?- pregunto Sylphiel extrañada. -Ya sabes, los aullidos esos tan raros me están provocando pesadillas- dijo Joseph -Y lo peor es que muchos cadáveres han desaparecido- dijo Joseph. -Si, es cierto pero aun así... -Sylphiel no había terminado de hablar cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe, era como si alguien hubiera aporreado una de las puertas y la hubiera abierto de golpe. Sylphiel y Joseph se quedaron observando el vació pero no se volvió a escuchar nada -¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Sylphiel. -Debe de haber sido el viento- replicó Joseph, de pronto se escucho un golpe en una de las puertas, Joseph sujeto un tubo metálico. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sylphiel inquieta. -Tranquila, solo iré a ver que es ese ruido- dijo Joseph dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Sylphiel estaba intranquila, Joseph estaba ya justo al lado de la ventana y empezó a observar a través de ella, la ansiedad era mucha, pero no parecía haber nada, de pronto una persona se estrello de cara contra el vidrio cuarteándolo y dejando una gran mancha de sangre, Joseph brinco del susto, mientras que Sylphiel se estremeció.  
  
-¡Por dios!- dijo Joseph asustado -¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso!? -Parecía alguien herido- dijo Sylphiel acercándose a la puerta, pero Joseph le cerro el paso. -Yo saldré primero, tu ve detrás de mi- dijo Joseph, Sylphiel iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada de decisión de Joseph asintió. -Bien, pero con cuidado- dijo Sylphiel. Ambos salieron y observaron a un hombre tirado en el piso, el hombre trataba de levantarse de una forma muy lastimosa, Sylphiel le miro asustada, el hombre tenia enormes heridas en todo el cuerpo, como mordidas. Joseph se acerco al hombre lentamente, seguido por Sylphiel, la cual empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. -Oiga, ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Joseph al hombre, este al fin consiguió levantarse -¡Por L-Sama!- dijo Joseph asombrado, y no era para menos, el hombre tenia los ojos hundidos, la piel de su rostro estaba bañada en sangre y le habían arrancado la mejilla izquierda. El hombre le miro fijamente, y se abalanzo en su contra sujetándolo de los hombros, Joseph forcejeo con el mientras Sylphiel retrocedía asustada. Sylphiel observo que varias personas empezaban a acercarse lentamente y fue hacia ellas. -¡Ayuda por favor!- dijo Sylphiel corriendo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar que la apariencia de esas personas era idénticas a el hombre con el que Joseph forcejeaba, estos caminaban arrastrando sus pies lentamente mientras emitían gemidos lastimeros -¿Pero que...?- dijo Sylphiel cuando un sonido llamo su atención. -¡Sylphiel ayúdame rápido!- dijo Joseph el cual empezaba a perder en contra del hombre que trataba enfermizamente de morderlo. Sylphiel no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a levantar el tubo que se le había caído a Joseph. -¡Ya voy resiste!- dijo Sylphiel mientras se acercaba y con mucho esfuerzo golpeo a el hombre, haciendo que soltara a Joseph, el cual se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque para su desgracia una mano le sujeto la pierna con firmeza, haciendo que tropezara con Sylphiel, la cual cayo de sentón -¡Estas bien!- dijo Sylphiel a Joseph, pero noto que durante su caída, Joseph estaba siendo mordido con mucha fuerza en la pierna derecha por otro hombre. -¡Corre!- grito Joseph mientras trataba desesperadamente de soltarse de la mordida que desgarraba su pierna. -¡Pero!- replico Sylphiel. -¡Corre!- volvió a gritar Joseph, justo cuando el primer hombre se incorporo y se le abalanzó mordiéndole el brazo. Joseph le pego quitándoselo de su ahora desgarrado y sangrante brazo -Corre tonta... - dijo un cansado Joseph. Sylphiel corrió a sujetar el tubo nuevamente para tratar de ayudar a Joseph, sin embargo se percato de que las personas que había visto antes la estaban rodeando cerrándole el camino y literalmente obligándola a ir de regreso a la cabaña. -¡Por L-Sama!- dijo Sylphiel percatándose de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraba, pero un gorgoreante grito le llamo la atención -¡Joseph!- grito Sylphiel al notar como otra criatura (por que no se le podían llamar de otra manera) sujeto a Joseph de su brazo sano mientras que la primera le desgarraba un trozo de carne del cuello.  
  
Sylphiel quedo en shock, Joseph había dejado de moverse y las criaturas continuaban mordiéndole con una manía enfermiza, otras se le acercaban lentamente. Sylphiel estaba asustada y trato de conjurar un hechizo de levitación, pero se percato que no funcionaba en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¡¿Pero que pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!- dijo Sylphiel sorprendida -¡Entonces intentare esto!, ¡FIRE ARROW!- dijo Sylphiel, pero solo hubo un leve chasquillo y no paso nada -¡No es posible- dijo Sylphiel totalmente asustada. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido para Sylphiel, se escucho un sonido parecido al de una locomotora y un gran vehículo llego llevándose a varias criaturas en medio. Sylphiel estaba sorprendida -¿Pero que es eso?- dijo Sylphiel. De pronto un hombre salió del vehículo cargando una escopeta, el hombre apunto justo a donde estaba Sylphiel -¡¿Pero que...?!- dijo Sylphiel. -¡Muévete a la derecha niña!- grito el hombre jalando el gatillo del arma, Sylphiel se movió a la derecha como le indico el hombre y se percato de que una de las criaturas se le había acercado, la cabeza de la criatura voló en pedazos a causa del impacto -¡Súbete rápido!- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano. -¡Si!- dijo Sylphiel sujetándole la mano. Al subir al vehículo, Sylphiel no pudo evitar mirar a donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Joseph, las criaturas parecían haber perdido interés en él y se acercaban lentamente a el vehículo. -¡Qué te subas rápido!- le ordeno el hombre jalándola al interior. El vehículo salió a toda velocidad arrollando a varias de las criaturas a su paso -Corriste con suerte de que estuviera aquí niña- dijo el hombre a Sylphiel -Me llamo Ash, ¿y tu?- pregunto Ash- -Sylphiel- respondió Sylphiel aturdida -¿Qué eran esas cosas?, dígame, ¿Por qué nos atacaron?- pregunto Sylphiel asustada. -No lo se, mira niña, ni siquiera se en donde me encuentro, así que no me preguntes cosas que no se, de acuerdo- dijo Ash tajante, Sylphiel inclino levemente la cabeza asintiendo, ella soltó unas lagrimas -Mira, disculpa que sea así, pero no e tenido un mejor día que el tuyo, así que discúlpame por lo anterior- dijo Ash levemente apenado. -Si... No se preocupe- dijo Sylphiel. -Bien, tu conoces mejor este lugar que yo, así que, ¿a donde vamos?- le pregunto Ash a Sylphiel. -Hay un puerto a 10 Km. de aquí, creo que nos podrán dar alojamiento- dijo Sylphiel. -Entonces vamos- dijo Ash. -Por cierto- dijo Sylphiel. -¿Dime?- dijo Ash. -¿Qué clase de vehículo es este?, ya había visto algunas maquinas de vapor, pero esta no se me hace familiar- dijo Sylphiel. -Lógico, yo creo que nadie en este mundo habrá visto un vehículo como este- dijo Ash. -No entiendo- dijo Sylphiel. -Luego te lo explico, lo mejor será alejarnos de este lugar cuanto antes- dijo Ash. -Cierto- dijo Sylphiel, de pronto recordó a Joseph-¡Pobre Joseph!- dijo Sylphiel derramando algunas lagrimas. -¿Era su novio?- pregunto Ash. Sylphiel negó con la cabeza. -No... era solo un amigo- dijo Sylphiel. -Entiendo- dijo Ash -Entonces continuemos nuestro camino- dijo Ash verificando la aguja de combustible -Cuando menos con la carga llena podremos viajar por toda la noche- dijo Ash sonriendo.  
  
Mientras tanto, varias criaturas idénticas a las que atacaron a Sylphiel cruzaban el desierto de la destrucción, y no solo ellas, cientos de diferentes criaturas también recorrían diversas partes del desierto dirigiéndose a los reinos del interior. En la zona mas alta de una duna, tres hombres observaban el recorrido de las criaturas, los tres estaban parados en una especie de junta y conversaban entre si.  
  
-Todo salió a la perfección- dijo LA sonriendo. -Cierto señor, y ahora que ya paso el tiempo suficiente, los defensores de este mundo no podrán detenernos- dijo Asmodeo con calma. -En una semana las criaturas llegaran a Seyluun, claro, con un poco de ayuda nuestra- dijo LA sonriendo -¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo LA a el tercero. -Nada, solo espero que Ash ya allá llegado a este mundo- dijo Kandarian pensativo. De pronto apareció una joven y bella mujer frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia. -¿Qué noticias traes Dolphin?- pregunto LA a la recién llegada. -El héroe del cielo a llegado- dijo Dolphin -Además de que ya tuvo un pequeño encuentro con varios de sus zombis- dijo Dolphin sonriendo. -¿Y que paso?- pregunto Kandarian ansioso. -Nada, tal y como lo dice su reputación, venció a los zombis y rescato a una de las tontas amigas de Lina Invers- dijo Dolphin. -Ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos, aun no es momento de que muera, ¿No es así Kandarian?- dijo LA sonriendo. -Bah, de todos modos esas criaturas son solo basura, solo yo puedo derrotarlo- dijo Kandarian con soberbia -Voy a Elmekia, mis deadites necesitaran mi guía- dijo Kandarian desapareciendo. Dolphin sonrió. -Ese demonio es muy interesante- dijo Dolphin mientras miraba con malicia el lugar donde antes estuvo Kandarian. -Y que bueno que cambio de forma - dijo Asmodeo sonriendo, y era el hecho, Kandarian era ya idéntico a Ash, con la excepción de unas pequeñas cicatrices en la mejilla derecha y una mirada perturbada. -Concentrémonos en lo importante, parece ser que el Mazoku y la Dragona ya se están entendiendo- dijo LA sonriendo -Y justo a tiempo, así podremos cumplir con los tiempos programados- dijo LA. -Entonces todo saldrá según lo planeado- dijo Dolphin riendo enfermizamente mientras desaparecía. -Esa mujer me inquieta- dijo Asmodeo seriamente -¿Esta seguro de que fue buena idea aceptar a esa mujer en el plan?- pregunto Asmodeo. -Por supuesto, además de que ella era una parte fundamental del plan- dijo LA sonriendo. -¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Asmodeo dubitativo. -Fácil, ella esta para controlar a Kandarian- dijo LA. -Ahora entiendo menos- dijo Asmodeo. -Veras, mi poco inteligente compañero, cuando traje la esencia de Kandarian a este mundo, me percate de que había sido afectado por Ash, lo que debilita sus emociones, así que, tomando ventaja de la situación, inserte una poción amorosa en su traslado físico, cuando trate de traicionarnos se enamorara de Dolphin, esto lo volverá débil a mis manipulaciones- dijo LA con una sonrisa. -Ya veo- dijo Asmodeo sonriente -Buen plan -Y lo mejor es que ninguno de los dos se a percatado- dijo LA riendo.  
  
En otro lugar Gourry y sus hijos viajaban de regreso después de una exitosa misión. Gourry estaba tranquilo, aunque cansado, y era por que durante el trayecto, Lisa y Patrick no dejaban de pelearse por ver quien era mejor con la espada, así que no podían evitar darse algunos empujones y claro, Mina era quien tenia que tranquilizarlos, aunque sus métodos no eran para nada sutiles (al mas puro estilo de Lina, les daba unos tremendos golpes a ambos, mientras estos le respondían con insultos, los cuales eran correspondidos), esto le provocaba a Gourry jaquecas tan grandes que se veía obligado a intervenir, aunque eso no servia para muchos.  
  
-¡Yo soy mejor!- dijo Patrick. -¡No, yo lo soy!- dijo Lisa. -¡Que yo lo soy! -¡No, yo lo soy!. -¡Pueden callarse par de inútiles!- les grito Mina soltándoles unos coscorrones a los dos. -¡Tu no te metas vaca lechera!- dijo Lisa enfadada. -Eh, chicos- dijo Gourry. -¡Es cierto, este no es tu asunto!- dijo Patrick enfadada. -¡Tu solo me tienes envidia enana!- dijo Mina sacando el pecho. -¡A quien llamaste enana!- dijo Lisa enfadada. -Chicos- volvió a decir Gourry. -¡A ti escuincla!- dijo Mina. -¡Oye no le digas así!- dijo Patrick con enfado. -¡Tu no te metas mocoso!, ¡Esto es entre la enana y yo!- dijo Mina. -Chicos- dijo Gourry con una vena en su frente. -¡No le digas mocoso!- dijo Lisa defendiendo a su hermano. -¡Yo le digo como se me da la gana enana!- dijo Mina. -¡Ya cállense!- grito Gourry enfadado. Los chicos le miraron levemente asustados. -Creo que se enfado- dijo Lisa en voz baja. -Y que lo digas- dijo Patrick. -Todo es por su culpa- dijo Mina. -No es cierto, ¡es por tu culpa!- dijo Lisa enfadada. -¡Qué no!- dijo Mina. -¡Qué si!- dijo Lisa. -¿Por qué a mi?- dijo Gourry llorando su pena mientras que Patrick observaba entretenido la escena.  
  
En un bosque cercano a Seyluun, una luz apareció, y de esa luz surgió una camioneta PTP de tipo militar, había alguien en su interior que parecía desmayado. El bosque estaba tranquilo, no se escuchaban ni siquiera el sonido de los insectos se notaba, los pocos animales que allí se encontraban, trataban de huir del lugar, ya que, algo se acercaba...  
  
Continuara.  
  
Me tarde bastante en este capitulo, pero al fin conseguí terminarlo, por si se abran dado cuenta, desde aquí comienza formalmente el fic, ya se que me tarde mucho, pero es que yo no soy, digamos, el mejor escritor de fics, mas bien soy el principiante mas novato que hay. El siguiente capitulo será una lista de los personajes de creación propia (los de reciente aparición claro esta) y en el capitulo 8 habrá mas acción.  
  
Cualquier duda, critica, chisme o ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx los veré en el siguiente capitulo. 


	8. Otra Nota

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Mis personajes:  
  
Bueno, creo que como todos los escritores de fics, no me queda otra opción que crear personajes propios, así que haya van ellos:  
  
Mina Gabriev Invers: Hija mayor de Lina Invers y Gourry Gabriev, tiene 17 años. Ella es la mas tranquila de la familia, excepto cuando esta discutiendo con su hermana Lisa. Mina heredo las grandes habilidades mágicas de su madre, así como la gran habilidad con la espada de su padre. Mina es sumamente lista y calculadora, y a la vez una persona muy noble, pero pierde los estribos con facilidad volviéndose una fiera tan terrible como su tía Luna. Mina es bastante alta de estatura, mide 1.78 m, su cabello es rubio y tiene los ojos azules, a diferencia de su madre, Mina esta bastante dotada, lo que es la principal fuente de discusiones con su hermana Lisa. Mina al igual que sus padres tiene su misma forma de comer, así que para tener suficiente dinero para el sustento, Mina y sus hermanos viajan constantemente con su padre a sus diferentes misiones, aunque siempre terminen peleándose entre ellos.  
  
Lisa Gabriev Invers: Hermana de Mina, tiene 15 años. Ella y su gemelo Patrick heredaron todo el carácter de su madre, lo que los hace unos tremendos busca problemas. Ella es sumamente hábil con la espada y la magia (aunque no tanto como Mina), y siempre compite con su hermano sobre quien es el mejor de ellos dos. Lisa es berrinchuda, caprichosa y agresiva, además de tener el mismo complejo de inferioridad que tenia su madre (o sea, poco frente), pero tiene un gran corazón. Lisa es bajita como su madre, tan solo mide 1.54 m, lo que hace que muchos la vean menor de lo que es, tiene el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos de color carmesí. Ella siempre esta peleando con su hermana Mina, pero aunque no lo admita, ella quiere mucho a su hermana y la admira por su gran habilidad. Cuando Lisa y Patrick se unen para una broma, ni siquiera su madre los puede detener.  
  
Patrick Gabriev Invers: Hermano de Lisa y Mina, tiene 15 años. El es el que heredo el seso de su padre, lo que llega a ser problemático para todos, ya que olvida las cosas, pese a ello, tiene una gran capacidad para la magia blanca, así como para el manejo de la espada, lo que lo lleva a competir con Lisa sobre quien es el mejor en eso. Patrick es bastante tranquilo, pero tiende a hacer muchas bromas pesadas, a veces solo, a veces con su hermana Lisa. Patrick aprecia mucho a su hermana Mina, además de divertirse a costa de las discusiones entre Lisa y Mina. El es gran amigo de la princesa Gracia, hija de Amelia y Zelgadis. Patrick mide 1.75m de altura, tiene el cabello de color negro (a causa de su tía Luna), y los ojos azules. Patrick adora a su tía Luna, y no entiende por que su madre le teme tanto.  
  
Zack Greywords de Seyluun: El primer heredero al trono de Seyluun. Tiene 16 años. Zack es un joven un tanto frió, pese a que creció en un ambiente de paz y amor, Zack heredo de su padre la obsesión de ser el mejor en todo, lo que lo lleva a sobrepasarse con los entrenamientos que realiza. Zack es la copia idéntica de su padre, cuando tenia su edad. Mide 1.80m, su cabello es negro, así como sus ojos. Zack es muy sobré protector con su hermana Gracia, lo que hace que se lleve mal con Patrick. Pero tiene una buena relación con las hermanas del mismo.  
  
Gracia Greywords de Seyluun: La segunda heredera al trono de Seyluun. Tiene 15 años. Gracia es la copia idéntica de su madre, solo que tiene el cabello hasta la cintura. Gracia es muy activa y vivaz, lo que la llega a meter en problemas en muchas ocasiones. Ella quiere mucho a sus hermanos y a sus padres, aunque le molesta su sobré protección. Se lleva muy bien con Patrick, por el que tiene un gran afecto y cariño, si no es que algo mas. Esto la hace tener conflictos con su hermano Zack. Gracia mide 1.57m, su cabello y sus ojos son de color negro, aunque un poco mas claros que los de sus hermanos, tiene el mismo buen físico del que gozan todas las mujeres de su familia.  
  
Phillip (Phill) Greywords de Seyluun: Tercer heredero al reino de Seyluun. Tiene 14 años de edad. Phill es un joven bastante rebelde. Siempre esta desafiando a todo el mundo y agradece el no ser el primer heredero a la corona de Seyluun. Phill es un fanático de las armas y la milicia, lo que lo lleva a darse unas escapadas con los convoyes militares del reino de vez en cuando, lo que le ocasiona problemas con su padre constantemente. Phill es un aventurero, además de ser intrépido, maneja como un experto la espada, pero el prefiere las armas de fuego, la magia casi no se le da, exceptuando algunos hechizos de magia blanca. Phill tiene mucha inventiva, lo que le permite crear toda clase de aparatos raros, que la mayor parte de las veces explotan antes de funcionar. Phill mide 1.54m, al igual que sus hermanos tiene el cabello negro, pero sus ojos son azules, el es idéntico a su madre (si Amelia hubiera sido hombre), lo que provoca que en ocasiones sea confundido con una mujer. Como nota, Phill tiene una extraña obsesión por la mujeres rubias y pelirrojas, lo que lo hace tratar de conquistarlas cada vez que ve una.  
  
Stephanie Andrews Parker: Hija de Stephen Andrews y Francine Parker, Criada por Peter Washington. Tiene 17 años. Esta muchacha a vivido prácticamente todo el tiempo en el pueblo de Darien, es muy apegada a Peter, a quien trata como si fuera su propio padre, ya que el la cuido desde su nacimiento. De carácter alegre y vivaz, es la mejor amiga de Val, por el que siente un profundo aprecio. Aprendió la magia blanca de Filia, pero siempre sintió mas inclinación por las armas de fuego, así que aprendió a manejarlas con la enseñanza de Peter y Jiras. Aunque a Filia no le agradaba eso. Stephanie se lleva muy bien con Zeros, al cual, por una extraña razón, admira tanto como a su padre adoptivo. Ella aprendió a manejar el helicóptero con suma facilidad. Stephanie mide 1.78 m, de tez blanca, su cabello es rubio, y es de ojos azules. Stephanie sabe que pese a haber nacido en ese mundo, su familia es originaria de la Tierra, por lo que le agrada escuchar las historias de Peter de cómo era la Tierra antes de la gran crisis.  
  
Estos son todos los propios hasta ahora. Mas tarde aparecerá el que me falta. Espero escribirles mas tarde. 


	9. Wesker

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 12: Recién llegados...  
  
Cerca de un bosque de Seyluun, una gran luz apareció, de la luz surgió una camioneta militar de color negro, un hombre en su interior se encontraba desmayado. El hombre era rubio y su vestimenta daba a entender que pertenecía a la milicia o a algún cuerpo policíaco. El bosque daba la sensación de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad aterradora. El hombre despertó y salió del vehículo, se veía aturdido y desorientado.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el hombre observando el lugar donde se encontraba -¿Qué raro?, hace unos minutos estaba cerca de Paris y de pronto me halló en un bosque- dijo el hombre.  
  
De pronto el hombre escucho un ruido y se quedo silencioso y expectante. De pronto salió de los arbustos una criatura bastante conocida por él.  
  
-Hunter- dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa -Veo que no tienes ni idea a quien te enfrentas- dijo el hombre. El Hunter se le abalanzo al hombre, tratando de decapitarlo con sus garras, pero el hombre hizo un movimiento sobrehumano y esquivo al Hunter, saco una Mágnum de sus ropas y disparo, matando al Hunter al acto -Con eso aprenderán a no meterse con Albert Wesker- dijo Wesker sonriendo.  
  
Cerca del reino de Elmekia, Gourry y sus hijos viajaban tranquilamente, después de que Gourry tranquilizase a sus pequeñas fieras. 


	10. Misión

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 12: Misión...  
  
Cerca de un bosque de Seyluun, una gran luz apareció, de la luz surgió una camioneta militar de color negro, un hombre en su interior se encontraba desmayado. El hombre era rubio y su vestimenta daba a entender que pertenecía a la milicia o a algún cuerpo policíaco. El bosque daba la sensación de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad aterradora. El hombre despertó y salió del vehículo, se veía aturdido y desorientado.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el hombre observando el lugar donde se encontraba -¿Qué raro?, hace unos minutos estaba cerca de Paris y de pronto me halló en un bosque- dijo el hombre.  
  
De pronto el hombre escucho un ruido y se quedo silencioso y expectante. De pronto salió de los arbustos una criatura bastante conocida por él.  
  
-Hunter- dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa -Veo que no tienes ni idea a quien te enfrentas- dijo el hombre. El Hunter se le abalanzo al hombre, tratando de decapitarlo con sus garras, pero el hombre hizo un movimiento sobrehumano y esquivo al Hunter, saco una Mágnum de sus ropas y disparo, matando al Hunter al acto -Con eso aprenderán a no meterse con Albert Wesker- dijo Wesker sonriendo.  
  
Cerca del reino de Elmekia, Gourry y sus hijos viajaban tranquilamente, después de que Gourry tranquilizase a sus pequeñas fieras. El viaje era tranquilo, pero a Gourry empezaba a preocuparse de que el bosque se encontraba silencioso. De pronto una luz resplandeciente les cubrió, Gourry saco su espada, pero de repente se percato que nadie a excepción de el se movía, fue cuando de la luz apareció un hombre vestido de blanco. Gourry se quedo mudo de la impresión al reconocer al hombre que le dio la espada de fuego hace diez años, Gourry guardo la espada y sonrío.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya, pero si hace mucho que no le veía señor Gabriel!- dijo Gourry alegre, pero después cambio su expresión por una mas seria -Parece que no es una visita social ¿verdad?- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Es verdad señor Gourry- dijo Gabriel mirándole fijamente -He detenido el tiempo para que podamos hablar.  
  
-El peligro del que me advertiste hace tiempo ha llegado ¿no es así?-dijo Gourry.  
  
-Así es, además de que he venido a encomendarte una misión- dijo Gabriel. Gourry le miro con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Qué misión?- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Debes ir al pueblo de Daríen a ver a Filia Ul Copt y a él hombre que responde al nombre de Peter Washington- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-¿A Filia?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con esto?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, por ahora debes de partir y tus hijos deberán de acompañarte- dijo Gabriel -De todos modos estarán mas seguros contigo que si regresan a Zefilia.  
  
-¿Pero?, ¿qué pasara con Lina y con su hermana Luna?- pregunto Gourry -¿Crees que estén seguras allá?, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que solo la espada de la luz podía soportar lo que vendría- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-Ellas no corren peligro por el momento, pero es por eso que debes de apresurarte, ya llegaron cinco de las partes que serán la salvación de este mundo, dos de ellas están en el poblado de Daríen, el tercero esta cerca de Seyluun, mientras que el cuarto se encuentra en el mundo exterior- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-¿Y el quinto?- pregunto Gourry extrañado.  
  
-Al quinto lo ves todos los días al verte al espejo- dijo Gabriel sonriendo -El sexto esta por llegar, se que caerá cerca de Daríen. Tu misión es encontrarte con ellos y comenzar a prepararse para lo que esta por comenzar- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Entiendo, entonces partiré de inmediato- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Suerte, y que él Señor te proteja mi valiente amigo- dijo Gabriel desapareciendo.  
  
En eso Gourry noto como todo volvió a la normalidad, sus hijos no se habían percatado de lo ocurrido y continuaban con sus discusiones.  
  
-Alto- dijo Gourry de repente -Hay un cambio de planes- dijo Gourry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunto Patrick extrañado.  
  
-Debemos partir hacía el pueblo de Daríen- dijo Gourry seriamente.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Mina extrañada.  
  
-Hay algo muy importante que debo hacer allá- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Bueno, creo que de todos modos será entretenido visitar a la señorita Filia- dijo Lisa con tranquilidad.  
  
-Bueno pues, a que esperamos, vamos al pueblo de Daríen- dijo Patrick sonriendo -Por cierto ¿Quién es Filia?- dijo Patrick, provocando que todos suspiraran con resignación.  
  
-Olvídalo, aunque te lo expliquemos sabemos que lo olvidaras en poco tiempo- dijo Mina.  
  
-Ya chicos, es mejor que partamos de una vez- dijo Gourry sonriendo.  
  
-¡Vamos!- dijeron Lisa y Patrick a la vez.  
  
En el castillo del reino de Seyluun, Zelgadis estaba revisando unos papeles, se había percatado que no hacia mucho, una familia había sido totalmente masacrada, pero lo extraño de ello fue que todos parecían haber sido devorados por sus asesinos. Zelgadis estaba revisando por tercera vez los informes traídos por los convoyes militares y aun no encontraba el por que de tantas desapariciones. En eso entro su hijo mayor Zack.  
  
-Han llegado mas informes padre- dijo Zack tendiéndole mas papeles. Zelgadis suspiro resignado.  
  
-Si, ya lo note- dijo Zelgadis cansado -Aun siguen llegando mas informes, cuando menos espero que no sean mas malas noticias.  
  
-Lo dudo- dijo Zack mientras se retiraba.  
  
-¡Eh Zack, espera!- dijo Zelgadis de repente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre padre?- pregunto Zack.  
  
-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Phill fue con el convoy comercial que va a Daríen y Gracia se encuentra con mamá en la sala del trono atendiendo a la gente con sus problemas- dijo Zack.  
  
-A, ya veo- dijo Zelgadis -Bueno, ¿no deseas ayudarme con esto?, si sigo así me va dar un infarto- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo.  
  
-Esta bien, de todos modos no tenia nada mejor que hacer- dijo Zack esbozando una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de su padre. De pronto Zelgadis comenzó a reír quedamente -¿Qué pasa padre?- pregunto Zack.  
  
-Nada, es solo que recordé que la única vez que Phill ha ido a Daríen fue cuando tenia 3 años- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Zack extrañado.  
  
-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a Filia hijo?- dijo Zelgadis. Zack en ese momento sonrío.  
  
-Es cierto, la señorita Filia es una mujer muy bella- dijo Zack -Y sobre todo es rubia- dijo Zack sonriendo.  
  
-Solo espero que tu hermano no avergüence a la familia con su obsesión por las mujeres rubias- dijo Zelgadis riendo.  
  
-Y que lo creas- dijo Zack riendo, de pronto su expresión cambio a una mas seria.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Desapareció un convoy militar completo- dijo Zack con seriedad.  
  
-¡Como!- dijo Zelgadis sorprendido mientras tomaba el informe -¡Pero como pudo pasar eso!- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Ni idea, el escuadrón que los busco solo encontró algunos restos de su equipo tirados en el bosque- dijo Zack hojeando el informe.  
  
-Humf- dijo Zelgadis para si mientras revisaba otro informe y su expresión no mostraba mucha gracia.  
  
-¿Mas desapariciones?- dijo Zack, Zelgadis negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, asesinatos- dijo Zelgadis -Y son demasiados- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Parece ser que esto ya es una verdadera crisis- dijo Zack meditando -Que bueno que Phill se dirige a Daríen, tal vez este mas seguro allá que acá- dijo Zack.  
  
-Eso espero hijo, eso espero- dijo Zelgadis suspirando.  
  
Cerca de el pueblo de Darien, en un bosque cercano una luz clara apareció dando paso a un enorme tanque militar, un modelo algo anticuado que además se veía bastante gastado. La escotilla se abrió y de ella salió un joven de tez morena y con un traje militar de color verde, el joven se veía confundido mientras salía del vehículo.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?- dijo el joven extrañado. De pronto una luz apareció justo detrás de él.  
  
-José Rodríguez, he venido a hablar contigo- dijo una voz de repente. El aludido volteo y pudo ver a un hombre totalmente vestido de blanco, el hombre parecía brillar por si mismo.  
  
-¿Pero quien eres tu?- dijo José asombrado.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas: Se que me esta quedando algo largo y confuso, pero ya cuando menos esta tomando forma. Si se preguntan por que no aparecen Lina y Amelia, no se preocupen, dentro de poco aparecerán, espero que les siga agradando. Mis agradecimientos a Karoru Metallium por publicar mi historia en su pagina y a Suisei Lady Dragon y a Raven 174 por sus reviews, Chicos son lo maximo.  
  
Dudas, critica y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Gracias. 


	11. Seyluun

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 13: Seyluun en ruinas...  
  
Hace una semana...  
  
El reino de Seyluun se encontraba descansando, pero no todos dormían, algunos grupos de soldados patrullaban la zona, mientras estrenaban sus nuevas armas de fuego. El grupo mientras realizaba su ronda de vigilancia, se percato de que en una de las últimas casas de la ciudad salía humo, el grupo entro a investigar y lo que vieron les helaría la sangre: Toda una familia había sido asesinada, pero no de una manera común, todos habían sido totalmente destrozados, como si hubieran sido devorados, todos los cuerpos estaban regados por todos lados. Pero eso solo fue el principio, en toda la semana comenzaron a haber una serie de homicidios en la ciudad y el campo. El índice de muertes y desapariciones se disparo de la noche a la mañana, los convoyes militares desaparecían sin dejar rastro, lo que provoco que el ejercito se pusiera en alerta, no solo eso, se dicto un toque de queda en la ciudad, aparte de que se empezó a poner vigilancia en todos los caminos, aun así los informes dados por los testigos hablaban sobre personas en una especie de trance, además de no responder a lo que decían las autoridades, pero otros hablaban de una especie de perros descarnados que atacaban a todo aquel que veían y los mas temerosos hablaban de misteriosos monos verdes con garras, aunque esos parecían ser mas peligrosos que los demás.  
  
Ahora, el reino estaba bastante diezmado, la población estaba asustada y pese a los esfuerzos de los reyes, no se veía una solución pronta del problema.  
  
-Zelgadis- dijo Amelia mientras veía a su esposo dar ordenes al ejercito.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Amelia?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Deberías descansar, desde hace una semana no has dormido bien y eso puede ser malo para tu salud- dijo Amelia con preocupación.  
  
-Estaré bien Amelia- dijo Zelgadis sonriéndole -Pero sabes que debo de revisar que el ejercito este listo para ayudar a la gente durante esta crisis.  
  
-Lo se pero...- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo Zelgadis mientras la besaba.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Amelia abrazándolo.  
  
-Que bueno que Phill fue a el pueblo de Darien- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Si, no me agradaría que se uniese a las rondas de vigilancia con todo lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo Amelia sonriendo.  
  
-Aun así, me gustaría que Gracia y Zack fueran a Zefilia- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-¿Y por que a Zefilia?- pregunto Amelia extrañada.  
  
-Es que esta crisis parece que va para largo- dijo Zelgadis preocupado -Y creo que a Lina le agradaría recibir visitas.  
  
-Si, creo que seria lo mejor- dijo Amelia que sonrió de repente -Aunque ya sabes lo que pasa siempre que se encuentran Patrick y Zack- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Si, ya lo se- dijo Zelgadis riendo -Ese Zack no puede soportar que alguien este cerca de su querida hermana- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo.  
  
-Es que Zack es muy sobre protector, me recuerda a mi hermana- dijo Amelia melancólicamente.  
  
-¿Aun la extrañas?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Si, aunque me alegra saber que esta bien, aunque no este aquí conmigo- dijo Amelia -Qué bueno que se pudo presentar a nuestra boda.  
  
-Si. Aunque aun me causa gracia la impresión que le provoco a Lina el saber que su antigua compañera de viaje era en realidad la princesa Gracia Nagha Seyluun- dijo Zelgadis riendo.  
  
-Lastima que papá ya no este entre nosotros- dijo Amelia de pronto.  
  
-Ya no pienses en ello, será mejor que hablemos con los muchachos, se que a Zack le molestara pero tendrá que ir- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Además de que ha Gracia le va a encantar poder ver a su "amigo" Patrick, ¿Verdad?- dijo Zelgadis resaltando la palabra amigo con algo de malicia.  
  
-Veo que a ti no te molesta tanto que a nuestra hija le guste ese muchacho- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Bueno, se que el saco el cerebro de Gourry, pero es un buen muchacho- dijo Zelgadis -Y no es bueno interferir con los sentimientos de las personas- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Este reino se ha vuelto muy peculiar, ¿verdad Zelgadis?- dijo Amelia.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Por que desde mi padre, no ha habido matrimonios arreglados, toda mi familia a seguido sus sentimientos- dijo Amelia. Zelgadis sonrió.  
  
-Eso es cierto- dijo Zelgadis -Pero creo que ya es hora de ir con los chicos.  
  
-Pues vamos- dijo Amelia.  
  
En el bosque cercano al pueblo de Darien, José Rodríguez se encontró cara a cara con el mismo hombre con el que se encontró Gourry antes. Este hombre irradiaba una gran paz, lo que hizo que José se percatara de quien era.  
  
-Tu... tu eres un ángel- dijo José asustado.  
  
-Así es mi joven soldado- dijo Gabriel -Mi nombre es Gabriel.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me haz traído aquí?- dijo José.  
  
-Hay una misión que debes ayudarnos a resolver en este mundo- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?- dijo José.  
  
-Tu vienes de un mundo que fue invadido por zombis, y sabemos que recientemente los suizos han encontrado una vacuna contra ese mal, la cual fue enviada a diversos países- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Sí, eso es cierto, pero sigo sin entender- dijo José extrañado.  
  
-Se que la crisis en tu mundo ya casi termino, así que no creo que te moleste llevar algo de la vacuna que llevas a la gente de este mundo- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-¡Un momento!,¡¿Cómo sabias que yo llevaba una caja con vacunas!?- dijo José asustado.  
  
-Es mi misión saber eso chico- dijo Gabriel -Lo que se es que este mundo las necesitara mas a esas vacunas que el tuyo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto José.  
  
-Este mundo tiene una ciencia medica atrasada por unos 1000 años aproximadamente- dijo Gabriel -Aunque algunos de sus magos podrían copiar la vacuna- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Y por eso requieres mi ayuda- dijo José -Pero tu crees que esta gente me crea, quizás piensen que soy el causante de esto- dijo José.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, si viajas al oeste por ese camino- dijo Gabriel -Encontraras un pueblo, en el deberás preguntar por un hombre llamado Peter Washington, él te ayudara- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-¿Washington?- dijo José -¿Qué este mundo esta copiado de los EE.UU.?.- dijo José con sarcasmo.  
  
-No, el viene de tu mundo- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-¿Como esta eso?- dijo José.  
  
-El llego aquí 16 años antes que tu, justo cuando empezaba la crisis- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Y el se encuentra en ese pueblo, ¿No es cierto?- dijo José.  
  
-Así es, ahora debes partir- dijo Gabriel. José solo suspiro.  
  
-Aquí nadie pregunta tu opinión- dijo José.  
  
-Lo lamento, pero tu eras la mejor opción- dijo Gabriel.  
  
-Bueno, pues que se le puede hacer- dijo José resignado -Vamos- dijo José subiendo al viejo tanque.  
  
-Que el señor te cuide y te proteja- dijo Gabriel desapareciendo.  
  
El reino de Seyluun estaba tranquilo, pese a los homicidios, aun así una persona estaba enfadada por tener que salir de el.  
  
-¡No entiendo por que debo ir a Zefilia!- dijo Zack mientras cabalgaba en un camino a las afueras de Seyluun.  
  
-Ya tranquilízate hermano, trata de entender a nuestros padres- dijo Gracia tranquilamente.  
  
-Bah, los entiendo, pero yo creo que estaríamos mejor en otro lugar- dijo Zack enfadado.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Gracia.  
  
-Tu sabes muy bien por que- dijo Zack.  
  
-¿Lo dices por Patrick?- dijo Gracia -¿Aun no entiendo por que te cae tan mal?- dijo Gracia.  
  
-Eso es asunto mío- dijo Zack adelantándose.  
  
-"Veo que Patrick aun no le agrada"- pensó Gracia mientras sonreía -¡Hey hermano espérame!- dijo Gracia mientras jalaba las riendas de su caballo.  
  
Un barco se aproximaba a los puertos en el mundo interior, en el interior del barco viajaban varias personas que huían de los homicidios ocurridos en los reinos del exterior, aun así, muchos barcos no daban señales de actividad desde hacía un tiempo, lo que preocupaba a los navegantes de los demás barcos, durante el viaje se presento una extraña enfermedad, parecía gripe en sus principios, pero después desencadenaba en violentos espasmos y ataques, luego la piel del enfermo parecía pudrirse, así como el enfermo comenzaba a mostrar un gran apetito, y culminaba con la muerte del enfermo. Las galeras de los barcos ya no se daban abasto con el almacenaje de los cuerpos, así que muchos eran tirados al mar. Sylphiel se encontraba en uno de los pocos barcos que no presentaban problemas, junto a ella estaba Ash, quien decidió ver si los amigos de Sylphiel podrían ayudarle con su problemita.  
  
-Entonces me dices que tus amigas son grandes hechiceras- dijo Ash.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Sylphiel.  
  
-¿Si crees que puedan enviarme de regreso a casa?- pregunto Ash.  
  
-Si alguien puede, esas serian Lina y Amelia- dijo Sylphiel.  
  
-Entiendo, pero aun así- dijo Ash -¿Tu crees que puedan?, por que ya antes me han dicho eso y mírame, me voy a hacer un vegetal anciano antes de que vuelva a casa- dijo Ash sonriendo.  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Sylphiel extrañada.  
  
-Olvídalo- dijo Ash -De todos modos ni yo me entendí. Rayos, como quiero una cerveza- dijo Ash.  
  
-Creo que el capitán debe tener algo de licor- dijo Sylphiel -Si lo desea podríamos pedir que nos regale un poco.  
  
-Si no queda de otra- dijo Ash sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Sylphiel mientras sonreía con algo de pena.  
  
Días mas tarde. El reino de Seyluun se encontraba mas activo que de costumbre, los escuadrones de vigilancia empezaron a poner algunas barricadas en las entradas a el bosque, ya que en los últimos días habían desaparecido una gran cantidad de personas en él bosque. Los hospitales y monasterios se estaban llenando de gente herida y enferma, los cadáveres de los pobladores se empezaron a acumular en las bodegas. Zelgadis se encontraba junto a los grupos de vigilancia mientras que Amelia se encontraba en el palacio atendiendo a los pobladores que pedían refugio por la falta de seguridad que había en los poblados.  
  
-Esto va de mal en peor- le dijo Zelgadis a sus soldados.  
  
-Su Alteza- dijo un soldado.  
  
-No me llames Alteza- dijo Zelgadis algo molesto.  
  
-Si, disculpe señor- dijo el soldado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-El grupo que vigilaba la entrada norte no se ha comunicado en las últimas horas- dijo el soldado.  
  
-¿Y no han enviado a alguien a revisar?- pregunto Zelgadis.  
  
-Por supuesto señor- dijo el soldado.  
  
-¿Y?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-No han vuelto- dijo el soldado.  
  
-Quiero que llames a algunos voluntarios- dijo Zelgadis -Iré a ver.  
  
-Si señor- dijo el soldado mientras iba por los voluntarios.  
  
-Será mejor que me prepare- dijo Zelgadis mientras revisaba su espada.  
  
-Ya están esperándolo señor- dijo el soldado acompañado de 15 soldados bien armados.  
  
-Bien vamos- dijo Zelgadis marchando.  
  
En las afueras de Seyluun un hombre vestido de negro entraba a pie por la entrada norte del reino, lo que vio no le impresiono. Toda el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres destrozados, las puertas y barricadas estaban hechas añicos, no parecía haber quedado alguien con vida en todo el lugar, el hombre empezó a inspeccionar los cuerpos mientras sacaba un arma.  
  
-Esto me recuerda a Raccon City- dijo Wesker mientras revisaba los cadáveres. De pronto escucho un gemido, lo que lo hizo apuntar su arma al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero pudo ver que había un sobreviviente. Wesker se le acerco -¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Wesker.  
  
-Nos atacaron... eran cientos- dijo el hombre pesadamente.  
  
-¿Quién les ataco?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Los muertos... los que habíamos dejado en un barranco... ellos nos atacaron- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Zombis- dijo Wesker mientras que el hombre parecía estar a punto de morir.  
  
-Por favor...- dijo el hombre.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Ayude... a la reina...- dijo el hombre -El castillo no es seguro... pude ver a mas de esos muerto entrando al reino.... y se que las defensas del castillo no soportaran- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Una reina, interesante- dijo Wesker mientras sonreía maliciosamente -¿Y en donde esta el castillo? -pregunto Wesker, el hombre sonrío.  
  
-Vaya... por ese camino- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Antes de partir dígame, ¿Aparte de los muertos no vio a otras criaturas?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-No pude... ver... nada mas...- dijo el hombre mientras expiraba.  
  
-Parece que este se murió- dijo Wesker -Con que una reina, tal vez pueda conseguir algo si la ayudo- dijo Wesker -Ojala sea guapa, ya hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer- dijo Wesker mientras sonreía con malicia y se marchaba siguiendo el camino, de pronto empezó a escuchar el sonido de los zombis -Creo que mejor me apresuro, dentro de poco esto se va a poner feo- dijo Wesker mientras empezaba a correr.  
  
Zelgadis y su grupo de vigilancia se aproximaban a la entrada norte, pero de pronto empezaron a escuchar una serie de gemidos. Una peste empezó a inundar el ambiente, Zelgadis y sus hombres se pusieron en guardia.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa!?- dijo un soldado asustado.  
  
-¡Tranquilos!- dijo Zelgadis mientras desenfundaba su espada -¡Todos formen un circulo rápido!- dijo Zelgadis, los soldados le obedecieron.  
  
-¡Señor por allá!- dijo un soldado señalando a un callejón. Zelgadis pudo ver a varios zombis aproximándose a ellos.  
  
-Zombis- dijo Zelgadis -Parece que un hechicero esta detrás de esto, bien pues veamos que les parece esto- dijo Zelgadis mientras se preparaba para un hechizo -¡Elmekia Lance!- dijo Zelgadis, pero solo salió un pequeño haz de luz, lo que dejo a Zelgadis sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué paso señor?- pregunto otro soldado.  
  
-¡Mis poderes no funcionan!- dijo Zelgadis asombrado.  
  
-¡Allá vienen!- grito un soldado levantando su rifle.  
  
-¡Fuego!- grito Zelgadis mientras tomaba un rifle extra que traía otro de sus soldados para él.  
  
Los soldados y Zelgadis comenzaron a disparar, pero los zombis no caían, los soldados comenzaron a retroceder, pero pronto se percataron de que estaban rodeados y los zombis los rodeaban. De pronto una de las criaturas cayo con la cabeza perforada y Zelgadis noto ello, apunto y le dio a otro zombi justo en medio de los ojos, con lo que este cayo al piso.  
  
-¡A la cabeza!- dijo Zelgadis -¡Denles en la cabeza!.  
  
-¡Si señor!- dijeron los soldados redirigiendo sus disparos.  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhh!- grito un soldado. Zelgadis volteo a ver y noto que los zombis los habían alcanzado, algunos soldados perdieron sus rifles y empezaron a usar sus espadas.  
  
-¡Cuidado señor!- grito un soldado de pronto, Zelgadis volteo y un zombi le mordió el brazo con fuerza. Se escucho un chasquido, como si algo se rompiera, Zelgadis noto como el zombi perdía los dientes mientras su ropa era rasgada. La expresión de Zelgadis denoto sorpresa al ver que en ves de una marca de mordedura, su piel era de color azul, y tenia una apariencia pétrea.  
  
-¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Zelgadis mirando con sorpresa su brazo. Una luz apareció de pronto sobre Zelgadis mientras empezaba a desaparecer. Los soldados se percataron de ello, pero no podían hacer nada, ya la mayor parte había caído, así que los sobrevivientes empezaron a retirarse.  
  
El castillo de Seyluun no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, cientos de zombis habían atacado las puertas, logrando traspasarlas, ahora lo único que impedía su entrada al castillo era una gigantesca puerta de roble la cual estaba siendo apuntalada por los soldados restantes. Aun así, las puertas empezaban a ceder y todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas por mas zombis, aunque nadie sabia de donde salían.  
  
-¡Alteza!- dijo uno de los guardias del palacio.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Amelia mientras organizaba a los pocos hombres que le quedaban.  
  
-¡Los muertos han penetrado la puerta oeste del palacio!- dijo el guardia.  
  
-Esto es malo- dijo Amelia -Dime, ¿ya les preguntaste a los hechiceros si su magia funciona?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Si su alteza, pero están igual, solo la magia blanca parece funcionar bien- dijo el guardia. De pronto se oyeron tiros y sonidos de espadas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Amelia a un soldado que acababa de llegar.  
  
-¡Estamos perdidos su majestad!, ¡Las criaturas han entrado al castillo!- dijo el soldado.  
  
-¡Por L-sama majestad!- dijo el guardia -¡Hay que salir de aquí!- dijo el guardia.  
  
-¡No puedo abandonar a mi gente!- dijo Amelia decidida.  
  
-¡Pero si ya no hay a quien defender su alteza!, ¡Todos han muerto o huido!- dijo el guardia con histeria -¡El reino de Seyluun a caído!  
  
-¡No!- dijo Amelia -¡No puedo irme aun, Zelgadis no ha regresado!  
  
-¡Entienda por favor alteza!- dijo el guardia cuando de pronto su cuerpo fue traspasado por una especie de cuerda roja.  
  
-¡Por L-sama!- dijo Amelia al ver caer al guardia, al ver al techo pudo ver a una especie de hombre descarnado el cual se sujetaba del techo con unas enormes garras que salían de sus manos, Amelia pudo verlo mientras el ser se dejaba caer frente a ella, la criatura no parecía tener ojos, pero aun así parecía saber donde estaba. Amelia estaba asustada, ya desde el inicio del ataque había notado una notable disminución de su poder, y ahora estaba indefensa. De pronto la cabeza de la criatura voló hecha pedazos, Amelia estaba sorprendida.  
  
-¡Oye, si no quieres morir será mejor que vengas!- dijo un hombre totalmente vestido de negro el cual llevaba una enorme arma.  
  
-E... si.. ya voy- dijo Amelia, pero varios zombis aparecieron detrás de ella.  
  
-¡Rayos!- dijo el hombre moviéndose a una gran velocidad derribo a los zombis y cargo a Amelia -¡Vamonos!- dijo el hombre mientras que de un brinco llegaba a una cornisa.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Luego tendremos tiempo para las presentaciones- dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a saltar de edificio a edificio con Amelia en sus brazos.  
  
Mientras que el hombre se llevaba a Amelia, una luz apareció en una colina, de la luz surgió un inconsciente Zelgadis, justo frente a el dos hombres se encontraban observándolo, ambos hombres sonrieron mientras el cuerpo de Zelgadis comenzó a transformarse en quimera nuevamente.  
  
El reino de Seyluun estaba ardiendo, los soldados restantes empezaron a evacuar la ciudad, pero aun así muchas personas cayeron victimas de los zombis y otras criaturas que acababan de aparecer. El reino quedo en silencio, el fuego consumía varias casas, los gemidos de los zombis era lo único que se escuchaba...  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas: este capitulo me quedo raro, pero mas o menos como quería, se que me estoy apresurando mucho con algunos eventos, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas que me impiden hacer las cosas como debería de hacerlo. Espero les siga gustando. Por cierto José Rodríguez es un personaje de invención propia. Gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a Suisei Lady Dragon y a Raven.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	12. Reunion

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 14: Reunión...  
  
El pueblo de Darien era un lugar muy tranquilo. En el bosque cercano al poblado, una joven rubia se encontraba caminando lentamente mientras sostenía un bastón en posición de guardia, parecía buscar algo o alguien, el bosque estaba silencioso, solo algunos cantos de las aves rompían el silencio. De pronto se escucho el sonido de ramas quebrándose, la joven se puso en guardia, una sombra empezó a saltar entre los árboles, la sombra se movía rápidamente y parecía tener alas, la joven empezó a moverse hacía la sombra. La sombra bajo rápidamente hacia la joven, la sombra llevaba una especie de bastón idéntico al de la joven, la sombra se revelo como un joven de cabello de color turquesa, el joven ataco a la muchacha con el bastón, pero ella rápidamente contraataco con su propio bastón, deteniéndolo con facilidad, el joven siguió atacando con bastante habilidad, pero no conseguía derribar a la muchacha, la cual demostraba una habilidad similar a la del joven, aun así, la joven empezaba a denotar signos de cansancio, por fin el joven logro derribar a la chica, él quedo con su bastón sobre ella y se inclino levemente ante ella mientras sonreía, aunque la chica también sonreía.  
  
-Te vencí- dijo el joven sonriendo -Otra Vez.  
  
-Tal vez Val- dijo la chica sonriendo -Pero deberías poner mas atención a lo que apunta a tu entrepierna- dijo la chica empujando un objeto. Val le miro extrañado y pudo ver como un palo con forma de pistola estaba justo en sus zonas nobles.  
  
-¡Vaya, si fuera real creo que dolería mucho Stephanie !- dijo Val riendo.  
  
-Pues si quieres ocupo el real- dijo Stephanie mostrando la pistola que ocupaba debajo de la capa.  
  
-¡No gracias!- dijo Val riendo nerviosamente -¡Aun aprecio mi vida!  
  
-¿Y no me vas a ayudar a levantarme?- dijo Stephanie.  
  
-Pues pensaba irme a comer, pero si no hay de otra- dijo Val sonriendo.  
  
-Payaso- dijo Stephanie sonriendo. De pronto una voz les llamo la atención.  
  
-¡Veo que se divierten!- dijo la voz. Stephanie y Val voltearon y vieron a Gourry sonriéndoles, tras de él se encontraban sus hijos observándolos.  
  
-¡Gourry!- dijo Val sonriendo.  
  
-Buenos días señor Gourry- dijo Stephanie con propiedad, pero sonriendo también.  
  
-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos chicos!- dijo Gourry mientras los saludaba a ambos.  
  
-¡El gusto es nuestro!- dijo Val. En eso se acercaron Mina y Lisa, Patrick estaba entretenido viendo un par de pájaros volar.  
  
-Buenos días Val- dijo Mina con tranquilidad -Buenos días Stephanie, gusto en verlos.  
  
-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Stephanie sonriéndole a Mina.  
  
-Buenos días Val- dijo Lisa algo sonrojada.  
  
-Hola pequeña- dijo Val sonriendo aunque Lisa mostró una expresión de decepción aunque solo Stephanie (que estaba frente a ella) noto.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Filia?- pregunto Gourry.  
  
-¿Mamá?, Ella esta bien- dijo Val -¿Venias a verla?- pregunto Val.  
  
-Si, y es un poco urgente- dijo Gourry con algo de seriedad.  
  
-¡Oye Patrick!- grito Lisa -¡No seas maleducado y ven a saludar!.  
  
-¡Ya voy!- dijo Patrick mientras corría hacía ellos.  
  
-Hasta que saliste del trance- dijo Mina con enfado.  
  
-Disculpen- dijo Patrick mientras reía nerviosamente -¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Patrick observando a Stephanie y a Val.  
  
-¡Ya los conoces animal!- dijo Lisa -¡Son Val y Stephanie!, ¡Ellos viven en el pueblo de la señorita Filia!- dijo Lisa.  
  
-¡A es cierto!- dijo Patrick sonriendo -¿Y quien es Filia?- dijo Patrick.  
  
-Olvídalo quieres- dijo Mina mientras que Val y Stephanie los miraban con pena ajena.  
  
-Ya no peleen- dijo Gourry -Val podrías llevarnos con Filia por favor- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Claro- dijo Val mientras que los demás le seguían.  
  
En un camino que llevaba a el pueblo de Darien, una camioneta militar iba a una gran velocidad arrollando a todo lo que se paraba frente a su camino, Wesker sonreía como sicótico, aunque de vez en cuanto volteaba a ver a su acompañante, la reina Amelia, la cual dormía profundamente en el vehículo. Wesker no lo sabía, pero una misteriosa fuerza lo estaba guiando a el pueblo de Darien.  
  
En un puerto de los reinos interiores, un barco estaba descargando un gran vehículo, mientras que Sylphiel y Ash observaban, el barco en el que ellos habían viajado era de los pocos que no se encontraban en cuarentena, todos los demás estaban varados cerca de la playa, en esos barcos se había presentado una extraña enfermedad la cual estaba matando a los pasajeros y tripulantes por igual. El vehículo de Ash acababa de ser descargado.  
  
-¿Cuánto nos tomara llegar con tus amigas?- pregunto Ash.  
  
-No mucho, según recuerdo, el pueblo de Darien se encuentra a un día y medio de camino a caballo- dijo Sylphiel -Aunque con tu vehículo creo que llegaremos en menos tiempo.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Ash -Mejor apresurémonos, ya me urge volver a casa- dijo Ash.  
  
-Esta bien, yo creo que la señorita Ul Copt podrá ayudarlo- dijo Sylphiel mientras subía al vehículo.  
  
-Bien, vamonos- dijo Ash arrancando el auto y comenzando el viaje.  
  
En el bosque un viejo tanque avanzaba lentamente dirigiéndose al pueblo de Darien, José Rodríguez parecía perdido, pero por alguna razón una extraña fuerza parecía guiarlo, lo que lo asustaba.  
  
Un gran convoy se encontraba entrando al pueblo de Darien, el convoy iba cubriendo a una caravana comercial, el líder del convoy se detuvo enfrente de la casa del alcalde del pueblo mientras que los soldados descansaban, un joven se separo del grupo y empezó a recorrer el poblado.  
  
-A ver, si no mal recuerdo... la casa de la señorita Filia debe de estar en esa dirección- dijo Phill mientras se dirigía a la tienda de mazas y jarrones de Filia.  
  
Mientras Phill se acercaba a la tienda de Filia, Val y los demás entraban a el pueblo.  
  
-Parece que ya llego la caravana comercial- dijo Val.  
  
-Esta vez parece que trajeron escolta- dijo Stephanie mirando la caravana.  
  
-Recuerden que en los últimos días han desaparecido muchas caravanas en los camino- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Val mientras tocaba la puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de color ya algo entrado en años.  
  
-Val, que bueno que llegas- dijo Peter sonriéndole -Tu madre a estado buscándote todo el día- dijo Peter sonriendo, Val trago saliva.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Val nervioso -¿Y no sabes por que?- dijo Val.  
  
-Creo que es por algo de un jarrón de porcelana fina que se rompió- dijo Peter.  
  
-Ay dios, creo que ya se entero- dijo Val asustado -Bueno... este... yo los veo luego -dijo Val mientras se preparaba a irse.  
  
-A donde crees que vas jovencito- dijo Filia apareciendo de repente. Val palideció.  
  
-Ho.. hola mamá- dijo Val asustado.  
  
-Creíste que no me daría cuenta verdad- dijo Filia enfadada.  
  
-Crepo que estas en problemas Val- dijo Stephanie sonriendo mientras que Gourry y sus hijos le veían con algo de pena.  
  
-Stephanie- dijo Peter a manera de saludo -Que bueno que llegas, necesitaba que me ayudaras con el helicóptero- dijo Peter.  
  
-Con gusto- dijo Stephanie.  
  
-Hola Filia- dijo Gourry sonriendo.  
  
-¡A hola Gourry!- dijo Filia sonriendo mientras sujetaba a Val fuertemente por el oído -¿Qué vienes a hacer por aquí?- pregunto Filia.  
  
-Solo vine a visitarlos- dijo Gourry.  
  
-Pasen entonces- dijo Filia.  
  
Cerca de los restos de Seyluun, tres hombres y una mujer conversaban.  
  
-¿Entonces que?- Pregunto Kandarian.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo LA.  
  
-No te hagas, ¿Cuándo podré ir por Ash?- pregunto Kandarian.  
  
-Pronto, antes quiero probar un poco a Zeros- dijo LA.  
  
-¿Y que hacemos con él?- dijo Dolphin señalando a Zelgadis, el cual yacía inconsciente en el piso.  
  
-Para él ya tengo planes- dijo LA -Por el momento enviare una pequeña sorpresa al pueblo de Darien.  
  
-¿Qué clase de sorpresa señor?- pregunto Asmodeo.  
  
-Enviare un Tyrant- dijo LA- Tal vez así pueda ver si Zeros o la dragona dorada han incrementado sus poderes- dijo LA sonriendo.  
  
-Será entretenido- dijo Dolphin.  
  
-Bah, pamplinas, yo iré a ver a mis tropas- dijo Kandarian -Solo recuerden que se me esta agotando la paciencia- dijo Kandarian desapareciendo.  
  
-Esta bastante molesto- dijo Dolphin.  
  
-No importa- dijo LA -Dolphin, quiero vigiles al pueblo de Darien y me comunicas lo que hagan Zeros y la dragona- dijo LA.  
  
-Entendido- dijo Dolphin desapareciendo.  
  
-Ya se acerca la hora- dijo Asmodeo.  
  
-Si, dentro de poco podré tomar control de este mundo- dijo LA sonriendo.  
  
-¿Me pregunto si Kandarian ira a ver en serio a sus tropas?- dijo Asmodeo.  
  
-No lo creo, para mi que ya sabe que Ash se dirige al pueblo de Darien y tal ves vaya a ver lo que ocurre- dijo LA.  
  
-Algo me preocupa señor- dijo Asmodeo de repente.  
  
-¿Te refieres al extraño poder que se ha estado sintiendo en los últimos días?- dijo LA seriamente.  
  
-Si, es que siento que es algo muy familiar- dijo Asmodeo.  
  
-Yo también lo e sentido, es por eso que decidí enviar al Tyrant a Darien- dijo LA.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Asmodeo extrañado.  
  
-Un gran poder parece dirigirse hacia allá, y eso me preocupa- dijo LA.  
  
-¿Cree que interfiera con sus planes?- pregunto Asmodeo preocupado.  
  
-Tal vez, pero aun así no conviene arriesgarse- dijo LA.  
  
-¿Entonces que haremos?- dijo Asmodeo.  
  
-Por el momento solo usaremos al Tyrant, ya tenemos Seyluun y solo falta Zefilia y Elmekia- dijo LA -Quiero que el buen Zelgadis vaya con las tropas de Kandarian que se dirigen a Elmekia, quiero que tu lo lleves- dijo LA.  
  
-Entendido señor- dijo Asmodeo llevándose a Zelgadis.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me prepare- dijo LA.  
  
En la tienda de Filia, Gourry y ella recordaban viejos tiempos, para el disfrute de las chicas, aunque Patrick estaba mas interesado en los pastelillos hechos por Filia, Peter escuchaba con tranquilidad mientras fumaba un puro y Val refunfuñaba mientras trataba de reparar el jarrón de porcelana que había roto. Entonces alguien toco a la puerta.  
  
-Iré a abrir- dijo Mina levantándose y yendo hacía la puerta, al abrir pudo ver a un joven de muy baja estatura, aunque primero pensó que era una chica.  
  
-Disculpe, se encuentra la señor...- dijo Phill pero se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Mina.  
  
-¡A Phill, cuanto gusto!- dijo Mina sonriendo -Oye ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Mina extrañada.  
  
-¿Quién es, Mina?- pregunto Stephanie acercándose -A, es el príncipe Phill- dijo Stephanie sonriendo. Phill solo las miraba con corazones en sus ojos.  
  
-¡Gracias L-sama!- dijo Phill de repente mientras que todos le miraban con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-E... ¿No gustas pasar?- dijo Stephanie nerviosa.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que si linda!- dijo Phill entrando.  
  
-¿Linda?- dijo Stephanie extrañada mientras que Mina se reía.  
  
-Veo que el príncipe no a cambiado nada- dijo Mina riendo. Phill se sentó cerca de Lisa, la cual solo le miro extrañada.  
  
-Buenos días príncipe Phill, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto Filia sonriendo.  
  
-A, nada en especial, solo estoy de paseo- dijo Phill sonrojado -Aunque creo que debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en vidas pasadas para que L-sama me permita estar cerca de tantas bellezas- dijo Phill. Todos rieron por el comentario.  
  
-Oye Phill- dijo Lisa molesta -¿Qué no piensas saludar a los demás o que?.  
  
-A sí, perdón- dijo Phill sonriendo, Lisa gruño mientras que Phill saludaba a los demás.  
  
-Este chico es muy gracioso- dijo Peter sonriendo.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Gourry, Val solo suspiro mientras seguía reparando el jarrón.  
  
En las afueras del pueblo llego un gran vehículo, una camioneta de color negro, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Wesker detuvo el vehículo y bajo de el, se quedo observando fijamente al pueblo.  
  
-Parece que en este lugar no hay zombis- dijo Wesker -O indicios de que los haya habido, cuando menos se ve tranquilo- dijo Wesker, de pronto noto que Amelia había despertado -Buenos días- dijo Wesker. Amelia se veía confundida.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto una confundida Amelia, de pronto volteo a ver a Wesker -¿Quién es usted?.  
  
-Veo que ya no recuerda a su salvador- dijo Wesker sonriendo.  
  
-¿Salvador?- dijo Amelia extrañada, de pronto su rostro se ilumino -¡Es cierto!, ¡los zombis!- dijo Amelia recordando -¿¡Qué paso con la ciudad!?, ¿Dónde esta Zelgadis?.  
  
-¡Tranquila linda!- dijo Wesker -Todo lo que puedo decirte es que tu ciudad a sido tomada por los zombis, y tu eres a la única persona a la que pude rescatar -dijo Wesker con tranquilidad.  
  
-Pero... ¿y mi gente?, ¿Qué paso con ellos?- dijo Amelia preocupada.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Wesker -Aunque si fueron listos estoy seguro que escaparon cuando los zombis tomaron su palacio- dijo Wesker tranquilo.  
  
-Zelgadis...- dijo Amelia tristemente. Wesker solo le miro, y sonrió levemente (como le encantaba ver a la gente sufrir). Aun así decidió romper el silencio.  
  
-¿Era su esposo verdad?- dijo Wesker con falsa preocupación.  
  
-Si, solo espero que haya logrado escapar- dijo Amelia con preocupación -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Wesker -Este lugar es totalmente desconocido- dijo Wesker de pronto Amelia se sobresalto un poco, algo que Wesker noto -¿Qué pasa?.  
  
-¡Disculpe mis malos modales!- dijo Amelia haciendo una reverencia -Mi nombre es Amelia Will Tesla Seyluun, ¿cómo se llama usted?- dijo Amelia presentándose, Wesker solo le miro con cara de circunstancias.  
  
-Eh... yo me llamo Albert Wesker- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Mucho gusto señor Wesker y gracias por haberme rescatado- dijo Amelia.  
  
-A, si, no hay de que- dijo Wesker mientras se acercaba a una casa cercana -Será mejor averiguar en donde estamos.  
  
Si tiene razón... -Amelia se detuvo de repente. Wesker le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Estamos en Darien- dijo Amelia asombrada.  
  
-¿Darien?- dijo Wesker, quien ya se había percatado desde hace un buen tiempo que no estaba en la Tierra.  
  
-¿Pero como llegamos aquí si Darien se encuentra una semana de viaje a caballo?- se dijo Amelia extrañada.  
  
-Pues no se hace tanto en auto- dijo Wesker en un tono sarcástico.  
  
-Ya lo note, será mejor que me acompañe, conozco a una amiga que tal vez pueda darnos hospedaje- dijo Amelia mientras se disponía a ir a casa de Filia.  
  
De pronto se escucho un rugido que les llamo la atención, tanto Wesker como Amelia voltearon a ver que era el misterioso rugido y ambos pudieron ver a un gigantesco monstruo de apariencia humanoide, aunque hay terminaba el parentesco, ya que en vez de mano izquierda tenia unas enormes garras, y su corazón sobresalía de su pecho.  
  
-¡¿Pero que es esa cosa?!- dijo Amelia aterrada.  
  
-Tyrant...- dijo Wesker mirando fijamente al Tyrant mientras desenfundaba su Mágnum.  
  
En el camino a Darien, el viejo tanque se acercaba al pueblo. José reviso rápidamente los sistemas del vehículo, cuando escucho un gran rugido. Sin embargo decidió no detener al tanque. Pudo notar que el pueblo ya estaba a la vista (El estaba yendo por un camino diferente al que tomaron Amelia y Wesker).  
  
En otro camino, Ash y Sylphiel viajaban a toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar el viejo y destartalado automóvil de Ash, de pronto un rugido hizo que se detuvieran en seco.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?- dijo Ash saliendo del vehículo.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Sylphiel algo asustada -Pero parece provenir del pueblo de Darien- dijo Sylphiel.  
  
-Entonces creo que será mejor apresurarnos- dijo Ash volviendo a subir al vehículo, Sylphiel asintió mientras arrancaba el vehículo.  
  
En el hogar de Filia, la conversación era bastante agradable, el príncipe Phill conversaba con Val, aunque este seguía reparando el jarrón, Stephanie, Mina y Lisa platicaban tranquilamente y de ves en cuando soltaban una risa, aunque Lisa aprovechaba cada instante para ver ligeramente a Val y a Phill. Filia, Peter y Gourry conversaban alegremente, y Patrick, bueno, el estaba concentrado en devorar hasta el último trozo de los pastelillos hechos por Filia. De pronto un gran rugido les llamo la atención.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos fue eso?- dijo Peter sobresaltado.  
  
-Parece provenir de afuera- dijo Gourry mientras ponía un mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Otro rugido se escucho.  
  
-Será mejor ir a ver- dijo Val mientras levantaba su lanza, Phill saco su espada.  
  
-Siento algo raro- dijo Stephanie de repente, Peter volteo a verla pero ella solo desecho el pensamiento y tomo un revolver que se encontraba colgado en la pared, después le paso a Peter su rifle y este reviso que estuviese cargado.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Filia sacando su maza, ya que tenia la extraña sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir.  
  
Cuando todos salieron, pudieron ver a un enorme monstruo sobre los tejados de las casas, el Tyrant apenas les vio, rucio con aun mas intensidad, la gente que se encontraba en las calles empezó a correr presa del pánico, otros sacaron armas (espadas, lanzas, algunos rifles) y se prepararon a enfrentarse al Tyrant.  
  
Desde la parte mas alta de la casa mas grande del pueblo, un hombre observaba, mientras lo hacía sonreía con maldad.  
  
-Muy pronto llegaras- dijo el hombre -Dentro de poco podré obtener mi venganza contra ti, Ash- dijo Kandarian mostrándose.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Por fin actualizo, después de muchos eventos que me lo impidieron, por fin pude hacer este capitulo, aunque tampoco me quedo como yo quería, aun así espero les siga agradando.  
  
NOTA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO:  
  
Esta circulando por Internet el Trailer cinematográfico oficial de el remake de la película Dawn of the dead producida por estudios Universal y dirigida por Zack Zinder, su pagina de Internet es www.dawnofthedeadmovie.net , esa puede ser una gran noticia, solo espero que no vayan a arruinar la historia original. Se prevé su estreno en marzo de 2004.  
  
Notas, criticas, ayuda y demás a barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx Hasta luego 


	13. Inicia la batalla por el destino

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 15: Inicia la Batalla por el destino...  
  
El primer embate empezó, los pobladores que traían armas de fuego dispararon sus tiros en contra del Tyrant, pero este los recibió sin siquiera inmutarse, de pronto, el Tyrant pego un gran brinco, cayendo justo frente a los que le disparaban, destrozando con sus garras a tres de ellos de un solo golpe. Filia y los demás vieron esa escena con horror, varios aldeanos, presas del pánico, empezaron a correr como sicóticos, pero eso pareció atraer al Tyrant, ya que se les abalanzo con tal rapidez que destrozo a varíos antes de que pudieran siquiera defenderse. Cuando el Tyrant se disponía a acabar con otro poblador, fue derribado por una potente bola de fuego, el aldeano al ver esto solo pudo echarse a correr, aunque el Tyrant se levanto como si nada y confronto al que le había atacado, que resulto ser Val.  
  
-¡Deja a esta gente en paz maldito!- dijo Val con rabia -¡Yo luchare contigo!- dijo Val mientras levantaba su lanza y sus enormes alas negras salían de su espalda. El Tyrant solo le miro friamente.  
  
-¡Ya deja de parlotear Val!- dijo Phill mientras empuñaba su espada –De todos modos no creo que te entienda- dijo Phill mientras que el Tyrant se acercaba lentamente a ellos, de pronto...  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Peter al ver como el Tyrant se lanzaba en una tremenda envestida contra ellos. Todos lograron esquivar (aunque con esfuerzo) el tremendo ataque, que destrozo el piso de dura roca como si se tratase de papel.  
  
-¡Por L-sama!- dijo Filia sorprendida, aunque no era la única.  
  
-¡Madre mía!, ¡¿vieron eso?!- dijo Peter asombrado. El Tyrant solo volteo.  
  
-¡Se prepara para embestirnos de nuevo!- dijo Stephanie, Val y Mina prepararon una magia en conjunto.  
  
-¡Pues no se lo permitiremos!- dijo Val, Mina asintió -¡FIRE BALL!- Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras que se formaba una enorme bola de fuego por sus magias combinadas, el Tyrant recibió el impacto directamente, pero aunque fue derribado, se levanto como si nada, ante las miradas atónitas de todos.  
  
-¡¿Pero como es posible?!- dijo Lisa asustada -¡Recibió un FIRE BALL combinado y se levanto como si nada!.  
  
-¡Te equivocas!- dijo Mina de repente -¡Si recibió daño, aunque no fue mucho!- dijo Mina mientras señalaba un pequeño hilo de sangre salir del costado del Tyrant.  
  
Sin embargo el Tyrant no parecía haber resentido la herida, empezó a caminar lentamente hacía ellos, aunque sus garras de el brazo izquierdo estaban meneándose ansiosas.  
  
-Parece que va a atacar- dijo Peter mientras que con gran habilidad levantaba su rifle y disparaba tres tiros seguidos que acertaron a la cabeza del Tyrant, aunque este solo vibro un poco a causa de los impactos y seguía su lento avance. De pronto el Tyrant volvió a envestirlos.  
  
-¡Haya viene de nuevo!- dijo Filia, todos se prepararon para esquivar, pero el Tyrant pego un tremendo salto cayendo justo atrás de Filia.  
  
-¡Mamá cuidado!- dijo Val, pero el Tyrant ya había levantado sus garras y se preparaba para asestarle a Filia el fatal golpe, ella solo pudo mirarlo horrorizada mientras que la garra parecía descender en cámara lenta sobre ella.  
  
-¡Filia!- dijeron todos a la ves, pero justo cuando la garra del Tyrant estaba a punto de alcanzarla, Filia desapareció, dejando a todos anonadados. Aunque el Tyrant no parecia estarlo.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?- dijo Patrick impresionado. De pronto Mina señalo hacia arriba.  
  
-¡En el cielo!- dijo Mina. Todos voltearon a ver.  
  
-Mamá- dijo Val con alivio, y era que, en el último segundo Zeros había aparecido y salvo a Filia, Val estaba contento, pero su mirada cambio a una llena de odio al mirar al Tyrant que se preparaba para atacarlos nuevamente.  
  
-¿Estas bien Fi-chan?- pregunto Zeros preocupado, Filia abrió los ojos y se mostró sorprendida.  
  
-¡Zeros!- dijo Filia sonriendo mientras le abrazaba. Zeros sonrío.  
  
-Que bueno que estas bien- dijo Zeros –Casi no llego a tiempo- dijo Zeros devolviéndole el abrazo –¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Zeros.  
  
-No lo sabemos, nos ataco sin previo aviso- dijo Filia mientras observaba como Val y los demás se preparaban para pelear contra el Tyrant.  
  
-Creo que será mejor ayudarles o de lo contrario no podrán contra eso- dijo Zeros teletransportandose junto con Filia hacia donde estaban los demás.  
  
-¡Zeros!- dijo Stephanie sonriendo -¡Que bueno que llegaste, ahora si podremos vencer a esa cosa!.  
  
-Eso espero pequeña Stephanie- dijo Zeros mirando al Tyrant. Este nuevamente se preparaba para atacar cuando un gran rayo de Hielo lo lanzo contra una casa.  
  
-¿Pero quien lanzo esa flecha de hielo?- dijo Filia. De pronto pudieron ver a dos personas acercándoseles, una era una vieja amiga, el otro era un hombre rubio que en su vida había visto, y con una vestimenta muy parecida a la que tenia Peter al llegar a ese mundo.  
  
-¡Pero si es la Reina Amelia!- dijo Mina sorprendida, aunque no tanto como Phill.  
  
-¡Mamá!- dijo Phill emocionado mientras corría hacia Amelia, quien parecía estar alegre de verle.  
  
-¡Phillip!- dijo Amelia emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hijo -¡Por un momento llegue a pensar que no volvería a verte!- dijo Amelia, lo que hizo que Phill le mirase con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa mamá?- dijo Phill de pronto -¿Por qué te encuentras aquí?, ¿Qué paso algo en el reino?- pregunto Phill, Amelia iba a contestar pero Wesker les interrumpió.  
  
-Me disculparan, pero este no es momento de reuniones familiares- dijo Wesker –Aquí tenemos una pequeña crisis que resolver- dijo Wesker señalando al lugar donde se encontraba el Tyrant, que ya había comenzado a levantarse.  
  
-Es cierto, disculpe Wesker- dijo Amelia mientras se ponía en pose de combate –Luego hablamos hijo.  
  
-Si mamá- dijo Phill, aunque o muy convencido.  
  
-¡Amelia!- dijo Filia alegremente –Es bueno volver a verte, aunque sea en estas condiciones- dijo Filia sonriendo mientras preparaba su maza de combate. Amelia le sonrió, todos los demás fueron con ellos y prepararon tanto sus hechizos como sus armas.  
  
El Tyrant ya se había levantado, lo que conllevaba un nuevo problema, ¿como vencer a algo que no parecía sentir dolor y que poseía una resistencia tan grande que nada parecía ser capaz de dañarlo?. Pese a todo, Peter miro a Wesker fijamente, y su expresión solo indicaba sorpresa, ya que Peter pudo notar que los ropajes de Wesker (en ese momento aun no conoce su nombre) era un uniforme del tipo policial de fuerzas especiales, además que sus armas correspondían mas a su mundo que al mundo donde estaban.  
  
-Haya viene- dijo Zeros, quien también había mirado a Wesker con interés, ya que pudo percibir un aura claramente maligna, aunque el sujeto era humano. El Tyrant otra ves se les acerco.  
  
-Debemos separarnos, juntos somos el blanco perfecto- dijo Wesker mientras empuñaba su Mágnum -¡Rápido!- ordeno Wesker, pero el Tyrant volvió a atacarlos con fuerza.  
  
Esta ves la embestida fue tan rápida que apenas pudieron esquivarla, Val había sujetado a Stephanie y logro quitarla del trayecto, Mina y Lisa apenas y pudieron esquivarlo, aunque la capa de Lisa quedo destrozada, Gourry, Patrick y Peter eran los que estaban mas alejados, así que a ellos no les costo trabajo esquivar al Tyrant, Filia y Zeros hicieron gala de su velocidad, Phill y Amelia fueron quitados del camino por Wesker, quien de un gran brinco logro quitarlos del riesgo.  
  
-Veo que te gusta jugar- dijo Wesker sonriendo mientras dejaba en el suelo a Amelia y a Phill –Veamos si puedes ganarme amiguito- dijo Wesker enfrentándolo.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Val al ver como el Tyrant atacaba a Wesker con otra embestida, pero mayor fue su impresión al ver como Wesker de un brinco cayo sobre la cabeza del Tyrant y le apunto con su arma.  
  
-Sonríe- dijo Wesker con sorna disparando su Mágnum en la cara del Tyrant, este retrocedió mientras que los demás le miraban asombrados, el Tyrant tenia ahora una enorme herida, mientras que Wesker cayo unos cuantos metros delante de el y disparo nuevamente acertándole en el pecho, lo que le arranco un trozo de carne al Tyrant. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Esa si que es un arma potente!- dijeron Phill y Peter sorprendidos.  
  
-Veo que aun no es suficiente- dijo Wesker sonriendo mientras el Tyrant volvía a acarrear contra ellos. Pero esta ves fue Val el que lo ataco.  
  
-¡Ahora veras!- dijo Val mientras embestía al Tyrant a toda velocidad con su lanza.  
  
El arma de Val logro lanzar al Tyrant, pero se quebró casi de inmediato, lo que impacto a Val. Los demás atacaron rápidamente, entre los hechizos de Filia, Amelia, Zeros y Lisa, y los disparos de Peter, Stephanie y Wesker. El Tyrant empezó a arder, y cayo derribado, lo que alegro a todos.  
  
-¡Vencimos!- dijeron Mina y Lisa emocionadas.  
  
-Aunque yo no pude hacer nada- dijo Phill mirando su espada.  
  
-No te preocupes, no fuiste el único- dijo Patrick poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-No se preocupen- dijo Amelia.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Val?- pregunto Stephanie preocupada. Pero Val solo observaba su lanza rota.  
  
-Lo importante es que lo vencimos- dijo Filia con tranquilidad. Pero Wesker nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Esto aun no termina- dijo Wesker apuntando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del Tyrant, todos voltearon, excepto Zeros, que no había apartado la vista del cuerpo del Tyrant, el cual volvió a levantarse aunque en evidente mal estado.  
  
-¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Peter asombrado, y mas asombrado quedo al ver como el cuerpo del Tyrant empezó a cambiar.  
  
-Esta mutando...- dijo Wesker con seriedad.  
  
El Tyrant había terminado de mutar, y ahora era aun mas grande, su miembros desgarrados se cubrieron de una especie de escamas, grandes y largos tentáculos salían de su cuerpo. Todos (excepto Wesker y Zeros) estaban asqueados.  
  
-¿Pero que acaso esa cosa es invencible?- dijo Phill enfadado.  
  
-¿El Tyran?, no, es solo que no le hemos pegado con la suficiente fuerza- dijo Wesker –En estos momentos como desearía tener un misil.  
  
El Tyrant empezó a correr rápidamente hacia ellos, todos se prepararon cuando...  
  
-¡MEGA BRAND!- se escucho y el suelo abajo del Tyrant estallo, lanzando al Tyrant varios metros hacía arriba y caer al cráter, Wesker volteo la mirada y pudo notar a una muchacha de vestimenta púrpura, parecía que ella fue la que lanzo esa energía (Wesker no sabía que era magia) contra el Tyrant, junto a ella se veía a un hombre, bastante raro, ya que parecía traer una motosierra pegada en su mano derecha, aunque traía una escopeta.  
  
-¡Sylphiel!- dijo Filia sorprendida. Sylphiel le sonrío mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-¡Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo!- dijo Sylphiel abrazando a Filia.  
  
-¿Pero como llegaste aquí?- dijo Amelia sorprendida.  
  
-Ash me trajo- dijo Sylphiel señalando a Ash, quien solo les miro, e hizo una mueca que podría pasar por un saludo.  
  
-¡Se ha vuelto a levantar!- dijo Phill con temor.  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya habían gastado mucha energía y aun no habían podido vencer al Tyrant.  
  
-Aquí pasa algo- dijo Zeros de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué Ocurre Zeros?- pregunto Filia.  
  
-Desde hace un rato note que toda nuestra magia se esta reduciendo lentamente- dijo Zeros –Además de que sus hechizos están cada vez mas débiles.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Mina –Ya lo había notado desde hace rato.  
  
-¿Y que haremos entonces?- dijo Lisa asustada –Ya estoy agotada y eso que casi no he lanzado hechizos.  
  
-A parte de que a balazos no creo que acabemos nunca- dijo Stephanie mientras recargaba su revolver, de pronto Wesker sonrío.  
  
-Ya tengo la solución, solo deben cubrirme- dijo Wesker.  
  
-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-No hay tiempo solo háganlo- dijo Wesker algo molesto mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Bueno, a falta de buenas ideas, será mejor hacerle caso al hombre- dijo Zeros -¡Todos listos!.  
  
-¡Si!- dijeron todos mientras se preparaban para luchar.  
  
-¡Ataquen!- dijo Zeros mientras que todos lanzaban tanto hechizos como disparos al Tyrant.  
  
En una de las entradas del pueblo, el viejo tanque de José Rodríguez entraba al pueblo, de pronto escucho las explosiones, lo que provoco que José se asomara por la escotilla sorprendido mientras empuñaba una AK-47 (mejor conocida como cuerno de chivo), el estaba extrañado, cuando vio a un hombre de apariencia militar ir corriendo hacia el.  
  
-¡Llegaste a tiempo chico!- dijo Wesker sonriéndole, José le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Quién es usted!- dijo José aun con el AK-47.  
  
-¡No hay tiempo!- dijo Wesker -¡¿Dime esa cosa aun dispara?!- dijo Wesker señalando al cañón del tanque.  
  
-Pues que yo sepa si- dijo José extrañado. Wesker sonrío.  
  
-Bien pues tráela para acá- dijo Wesker –A menos de que quieras ver trozos de personas volando por todos lados.  
  
-Eh... bueno- dijo José extrañado.  
  
-¡Pero apúrate!- dijo Wesker mientras José ponía en movimiento al tanque.  
  
Mientras tanto, ya todos se estaban cansando, si bien el Tyrant parecía estar ya resintiendo el daño, aun parecía tener suficiente energía como para combatir, de pronto llego Wesker.  
  
-¡Oye grandote!- grito Wesker atrayendo la atención de un ya maltrecho Tyrant.  
  
-Vaya ya volvió- dijo Zeros.  
  
-¡Te tengo una sorpresita!- dijo Wesker corriendo en círculos alrededor del Tyrant a una velocidad infrahumana, lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos, aunque el Tyrant solo estaba confundido.  
  
-¡Que rápido!- dijo Patrick asombrado, de pronto Wesker salto.  
  
-¡Ahora!- grito Wesker, y de pronto se escucho un poderoso estruendo que ensordeció a todos. Y un gran impacto hizo volar al Tyrant en mil pedazos, manchando con su sangre y órganos destrozados a los presentes, los cuales solo quedaron asqueados aunque algo aliviados de que por fin se habían librado del Tyrant.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Val -¡Esa cosa lo acabo en un instante pese a que nosotros no le pudimos hacer nada!- dijo Val.  
  
-¡No lo creo!- dijo Peter sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Stephanie.  
  
-¡Es un tanque!- dijo Peter sorprendido.  
  
-¿Tanque?- dijeron Val, Stephanie y Lisa.  
  
-Aunque no se parece al que hizo Jiras, si es un tanque- dijo Filia.  
  
-Bien hecho muchacho- dijo Wesker sonriendo mientras José salía del tanque.  
  
-Eh... gracias... supongo- dijo José extrañado.  
  
-Cuando menos ya no tendremos que seguir dándonos contra esa cosa- dijo Ash tranquilo, de pronto se escucho un grito.  
  
-¡Ash!- se escucho una voz bastante furiosa.  
  
-¿Pero que diablos?- dijo Ash mientras que todos voltearon hacia donde venia el grito.  
  
-¡Haya en esa casa!- dijo Gourry señalando a una de las casas. Los demás solo pudieron ver a un hombre idéntico a Ash (aunque con una cicatriz cruzándole el rostro), que los miraba fijamente.  
  
-¿Y ese quien es?- dijo Phill preparando su espada.  
  
-¡Oh rayos!- dijo Ash molesto -¡Ya sabia que debías de estar metido tu en esto!- dijo Ash.  
  
-Creo que ya lo conocías- dijo Sylphiel mirando a Ash.  
  
--¡Bien pudiste haber derrotado a ese patético Tyrant!- dijo Kandarian -¡Pero conmigo será diferente!- dijo Kandarian sacando su espada y lanzándose contra Ash a gran velocidad.  
  
-¡Pues a darle!- dijo Ash mientras encendía su motosierra y se lanzaba contra Kandarian.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Sylphiel asustada, de pronto, apareció un mujer entre ellos dos, era una joven muy hermosa, aunque su aura irradiaba maldad, Zeros solo sudo frío.  
  
-¡Es Dolphin!- dijo Zeros, todos (excepto Wesker y José) estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Alto Kandarian!- dijo Dolphin con firmeza -¡Esto esta en contra de los planes del señor!- dijo Dolphin.  
  
-¡Y a mi que me importan los planes de ese!- dijo Kandarian enfadado -¡Ya tengo a Ash frente a mi y no pienso desaprovechar mi oportunidad de vengarme de ese maldito!- dijo Kandarian.  
  
-¡Que planeas traicionarnos!- dijo Dolphin furiosa ya que sabía que El Lucero del Amanecer podría desquitarse con ella.  
  
-Si así consigo mi venganza, si lo haré- dijo Kandarian con cinismo, pero de pronto una especie de rayo le paso por la cabeza, quedando confundido, cosa que a Dolphin no le paso desapercibida.  
  
-¿Y ahora?- dijo Dolphin extrañada, mas por como se le quedo viendo Kandarian de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué hará Dolphin aquí?- dijo Zeros mientras se ponía protectoramente frente a Filia.  
  
-Un Dark Lord- dijo Val preparándose para luchar.  
  
-¿Y estos?- dijo Wesker extrañado.  
  
-Sepa- dijo José igual de extrañado.  
  
-¡Oye vas a luchar o te vas a quedar parado allí como idiota!- dijo Ash molesto, Kandarian solo le miro, pero su mirada había cambiado, ahora parecía estar mas ¿viva?, algo que no paso desapercibido para Ash y Dolphin.  
  
-Contéstame, ¿piensas traicionarnos?- dijo Dolphin, pero Kandarian solo le miro y se aljo.  
  
-Nos veremos después- dijo Kandarian mientras se iba. Dejando a todos extrañados.  
  
-¡No huyas cobarde!- dijo Ash furioso.  
  
-No te exasperes, Héroe del cielo- se escucho una voz, todos rápidamente voltearon.  
  
-¿Y ese quien es?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-¡Señor!- dijo Dolphin algo asustada.  
  
-No te preocupes Dolphin, regresa con Asmodeo y Kandarian- dijo LA –Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir.  
  
-Si señor- dijo Dolphin desapareciendo.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo Gourry a LA. Este solo le miro despectivamente, aunque luego le sonrío.  
  
-Zeros, veo que has seguido mi consejo- dijo LA mirando a Zeros, lo que provoco que todos le miraran extrañados.  
  
-¿Consejo?, no se de que me hablas- dijo Zeros extrañado. LA solo le sonrío.  
  
-Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, después de la lavada de seso que te di es lógico que no me recuerdes- dijo LA.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- dijo Filia enfadad.  
  
-Algunos me llaman el Lucero del Amanecer- dijo LA mientras desaparecía –Ya los veré después- dijo LA desapareciendo.  
  
-¿El Lucero del Amanecer?- dijo Filia extrañada, pero noto que tanto Peter, Wesker y el muchacho del tanque(José) quedaron paralizados.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lisa extrañada.  
  
-Así que eso es- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes- dijo José.  
  
-¿Y quien es?- dijo Mina.  
  
-Lucifer- dijo Peter con temor.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Por fin e revelado el nombre del villano de este fic, aunque yo creo que ya muchos debían de haberlo supuesto, en fin, para quien no lo sepa Lucifer viene de Luzbel que quiere decir Lucero del Amanecer. Dudas criticas y ayuda a Barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	14. Guerra

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 16: Guerra...  
  
La noche llego, el pueblo de Daríen ya se encontraba en calma, aunque la casa de Filia no tanto, la llegada de aquellos extraños ameritaba una explicación, aunque, las noticias de Amelia y Sylphiel no eran nada buenas.  
  
-¡Que!- grito Phill totalmente sorprendido. Amelia les acababa de contar lo ocurrido en Seyluun, aunque el aun no lo creía.  
  
-¿Entonces dices que la ciudad de Seyluun fue totalmente destruida por zombis y monstruos?- pregunto Zeros extrañado.  
  
-Si, y lo peor es que ninguno de los hechiceros pudo hacer nada por detenerlos- dijo Amelia con tristeza, Phill se veía destrozado, aunque Peter tenia una expresión de seriedad que asustaba, Ash solo trataba de entender la situación, Wesker les miraba desde un rincón, sonreía levemente, José, al igual que Peter, se hallaba bastante serio, Gourry y sus hijos solo veían.  
  
-¿Qué paso con papá y con mis hermanos?- pregunto Phill, Amelia solo suspiro.  
  
-Gracia y Zack se encuentran e n Zefilia, pero no se nada de Zelgadis desde que los zombis tomaron el palacio- dijo Amelia, Phill suspiro, cuando menos sus hermanos se encontraban bien.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y que haremos?- dijo Filia –Por lo visto toda la magia se esta esfumando.  
  
-Si eso lo había notado- dijo Zeros analizando la situación –Creo que lo mejor será ir a Zefilia a buscar a Lina.  
  
-Si, eso lo había pensado- dijo Gourry, cuando noto que tanto Peter, Wesker y José estaban bastante callados.  
  
-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- dijo Zeros mirándoles con extrañeza.  
  
-Yo pensé que ya me había librado de esa pesadilla- dijo Peter sobriamente. Filia se dio cuenta y recordó cuando Peter llego a ese mundo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Phill extrañado.  
  
-Los zombis- dijo Peter –Ellos hace tiempo que destruyeron mi lugar de nacimiento.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Zeros -¿Qué no se supone que eras de Seyluun?.  
  
-Eso no fue cierto- dijo Filia suspirando –Peter, será mejor contarles la verdad.  
  
-¿Cuál verdad?- pregunto Zeros extrañado.  
  
-Sobre el lugar de donde vengo- dijo Peter, Stephanie le miro fijamente, ella ya sabia que no era de ese mundo, pero hasta el momento Peter no le había contado mucho sobre la gran crisis de su mundo, así que agudizo el oído para escucharle, mientras que Wesker sonreía.  
  
-"Será interesante"- pensó Wesker para si.  
  
En la ciudad de Zefilia, Gracia y Zack se encontraban con Lina, aunque la ciudad últimamente también había empezado a sufrir muestras de una extraña enfermedad, así como de desapariciones de personas y animales, en fin, un estado de alerta se hallaba en la ciudad.  
  
-¿Y entonces desde cuando empezaron las desapariciones?- le pregunto Zack a Lina mientras tomaban algo de te en su casa.  
  
-No tendrá mucho- dijo Lina bebiendo un sorbo de te –Tendrá unas dos semanas que empezaron junto con la enfermedad.  
  
-¿Enfermedad?- dijo Gracia.  
  
-Si, parece gripe, pero no lo es- dijo Lina –Aparte que la magia no parece hacer otra cosa mas que aliviar un poco el dolor de la gente.  
  
-¿Qué otros síntomas presentan?- dijo Zack interesado.  
  
-Paranoia excesiva, vómitos, alucinaciones, lepra o lago parecido- dijo Lina mientras bebía una taza de te.  
  
-Son muy similares- dijo Zack, aunque mas para si que para otros, Lina le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con similares?- dijo Lina extrañada.  
  
-Los síntomas- dijo Gracia con calma –En Seyluun también se presento una enfermedad similar hace unos días.  
  
-A, entiendo- dijo Lina mientras bebía otro sorbo de te -¿Por cierto aun no me han comentado el por que de su visita?- dijo Lina con calma.  
  
-Nuestra madre decidió que viniéramos, aun así hubiera preferido quedarme a ayudar a mi padre a investigar las desapariciones de personas- dijo Zack mientras tomaba un pan que Lina había puesto en la mesa.  
  
-Vamos Zack, sabes que mamá estaba preocupada- dijo Gracia con tranquilidad.  
  
-Aun así, yo creo que hubiéramos sido de mas ayu...- Zack no termino de decir su frase cuando escucharon que alguien les gritaba desde afuera.  
  
-¡Señora Lina, salga rápido!- dijo un hombre bastante histérico, el sujeto se veía bastante lastimado. Lina salió rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Lina, pero pudo ver que el sujeto se esforzaba por hablar.  
  
-¡Debe... de ir... a la ciudad!- dijo el hombre mientras se sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su caballo –Este... sitio no es seguro...- dijo el hombre, recordemos que Lina y su familia viven en las afueras de la ya bulliciosa ciudad.  
  
-Espere déjeme cuando menos ayudarle- dijo Lina acercándose al sujeto, pero este le detuvo con la mirada.  
  
-No tiene caso... la magia no esta funcionando- dijo el hombre. Lina le miro extrañada. Zack y Gracia también se extrañaron.  
  
-¿Pero por que dice que es inseguro?- dijo Zack extrañado.  
  
-Ya... vienen... y no se detendrán ante nadie- dijo el hombre quien se veía cada vez peor.  
  
-¿Quién viene?, díganos por favor- dijo Gracia ya algo asustada.  
  
-¡No... hay... tiempo!, ¡Deben... partir antes.... que sea tarde!- dijo el hombre mientras que arreaba a su caballo y en un arroje de fuerza, hecho a andar al bosque. Lina y los demás estaban extrañados, pero decidieron partir.  
  
En el bosque, el caballo continuo con su loca carrera, pero algunos cientos de metros adelante, el hombre cayo del caballo, el animal siguió corriendo mientras que el cuerpo de su jinete quedaba recostado en el suelo, sin vida, las heridas que traía habían dejado de sangrar. De pronto el hombre abrió los ojos, estos tenían un color blanquezco, el hombre emitió un feroz gemido y se levanto, pero no se tambaleaba, incluso su caminar parecía normal, el hombre empezó a menearse en dirección a casa de Lina, aunque su caballo le había dejado demasiado lejos, de pronto se le unieron mas, que al igual que el, parecían avanzar hacia la ciudad, todos ensangrentados y algunos pudriéndose, siguieron su andar...  
  
En la ciudad de Atlas, las entradas a la ciudad habían sido totalmente bloqueadas, el ejercito y la población se había armado, en los últimos días, un gigantesco ejercito de esqueletos había atacado varias villas cercanas provocando grandes masacres, los sobrevivientes habían informado a la gente de la ciudad, y rápidamente se tomaron las acciones pertinentes, aun así, los diversos ataques habían dado a entender que lo mejor era fortificar la ciudad, ya que el enemigo parecía poder poseer el alma de los prisioneros capturados, por lo que, a causa de la extraña inutilidad de la magia, exceptuando la blanca, el ejercito de Atlas había recurrido a la enorme cantidad de armas de fuego que habían conseguido en los últimos 16 años (era la ciudad mas armada de los reinos), por lo que, bien armados y pertrechados, empezaron a resistir el sitio de la extraña Armada de la Oscuridad sin que sus fuerzas flaquearan.  
  
La explicación de Peter había concluido, aunque para José no era nada nuevo, ya que el provenía del mismo mundo, los demás le escucharon interesados. Wesker rompió el silencio.  
  
-Entonces, tu mundo fue totalmente invadido, vaya, veo que los zombis de tu mundo son mucho mas peligrosos que los del mío- dijo Wesker con una ligera sonrisa. Peter le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Peter.  
  
-Bueno, es que veo que, aparte de durar mas tiempo existiendo, son mas listos, y no existe cura para su mal- dijo Wesker –En cambio los de mi mundo... pues, son bastante estúpidos, resulta muy fácil eliminarlos, siempre y cuando sepas como, aparte de que solo han conseguido destruir un par de ciudades- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Pero eso no explica el por que ese tal Lucifer hizo que aparecieran en nuestro mundo- dijo Phill extrañado.  
  
-Eso es fácil de saber- dijo Wesker -Si eliminaban la magia que ustedes usan, jamás les ganarían, la gran facilidad de ellos para propagarse, los convertiría en una enorme plaga, eso combinándolos con los zombis y criaturas de mi mundo...  
  
-Y no olviden a ese maldito Kandarian, que de seguro volvió a traer a su armada- dijo Ash interrumpiendo a Wesker.  
  
-Bueno... combinándolos, acabarían con este mundo en muy poco tiempo- dijo Wesker –Tal y como le hicieron a tu ciudad niño.  
  
-¡Oye!- dijo Phill enfadado.  
  
-Pero, ¿En serio creen que Seyluun esta totalmente acabado?- pregunto Amelia.  
  
-Tal vez haya quedado algún sobreviviente, pero no veo manera de poder ir a ver- dijo Wesker con calma. Amelia se entristeció, pero Stephanie hablo.  
  
-Podríamos usar el helicóptero- dijo Stephanie. Wesker y Ash le miraron.  
  
-¿Tienen un helicóptero?- dijeron ambos al unísono.  
  
-E... Si- dijo Stephanie algo sorprendida.  
  
-Es cierto, y aun funciona bastante bien- dijo Peter seriamente –Podríamos echar un vistazo.  
  
-Esa es una buena idea, pero deben recordar que al menor indicio de problemas deben regresar- dijo Wesker, los demás asintieron -Y bien, ¿Quien ira?- dijo Wesker con calma.  
  
-Yo iré lógicamente- dijo Phill levantándose, pero Wesker negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo creo chico, tu eres demasiado impulsivo- dijo Wesker –Debe ir alguien que sepa ver que la situación no esta para hacerse el héroe- dijo Wesker, Phill iba a replicar, pero Amelia puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
-El tiene razón- dijo Amelia, Phill solo callo mientras inclinaba su cara tratando de contener unas lagrimas.  
  
-En ese caso iré yo- dijo Val acercándose a Wesker.  
  
-Necesitaras a alguien que conduzca- dijo Stephanie –Yo iré también.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Val –Esto es demasiado peligroso- dijo Val negándose. Stephanie iba a recriminarle, pero Peter hablo primero.  
  
-Aun así- dijo Peter pensativo –Stephanie es buena conduciendo el helicóptero, yo diría que es mejor que yo, creo que te podría ayudar a llegar mas rápido- dijo Peter sonriéndole.  
  
-Si pero...- Val no termino de hablar cuando de pronto se escucho un grito provenir de las afueras.  
  
-¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso?!- dijo Ash levantándose y sacando su escopeta. Peter empuño su pistola mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.  
  
-No lo se, pero creo haber vivido esto antes- dijo Peter mientras abría la puerta y salía a investigar. Wesker le imito y también saco su arma.  
  
-Será mejor que estén listos para evacuar, por que comúnmente, los gritos vienen acompañados de una masa de zombis hambrientos- dijo Wesker, Ash y los demás prepararon sus armas y salieron tras de ellos.  
  
Al salir pudieron ver que algunas personas del pueblo también habían salido a investigar, por suerte iban armados. Peter y Wesker ya se encontraban bastante alejados, de pronto lo vieron...  
  
Era un zombi, pero este era diferente a los demás, en que forma, este corría en vez de caminar, en unos instantes el zombi recorrió el trecho que lo separaba de las sombras de donde había salido hacia Wesker y Peter, pero ellos en un momento le dispararon al unísono, volándole la cabeza en el acto.  
  
-¡Por Dios!- dijo Ash sorprendido -¡Pero que no habían dicho que caminaban!- dijo Ash, cuando otro zombi salió de entre las penumbras y se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra ellos, pero un certero disparo proveniente de un vecino del pueblo le derribo, aunque no acabo con el.  
  
-¡Miren, por allá vienen mas!- dijo un hombre, Ash levanto su escopeta se preparo para combatir, los demás empuñaron sus armas.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- alguien le grito a Ash, este volteo y vio que el zombi que había sido derribado unos momentos antes, se había levantado nuevamente y corría hacia el.  
  
-"A la cabeza, recuerda, a la cabeza"- pensó Ash para si mientras levantaba su escopeta y tiraba del gatillo a solo unos metros de que el zombi le cayera encima, la cabeza del zombi voló hecha una masa sanguinolenta.  
  
-¡Dispárenles en la cabeza!, ¡No son muchos, podemos ganarles!- grito Wesker con fuerza mientras despachaba a otros dos con gran precisión.  
  
-¡Disparen!- grito José mientras disparaba su pistola y derribaba a los que se le acercaban.  
  
-¡Hay que acabar con ellos rápido!- dijo Phill, mientras tomaba una de las armas que tenia José en su cinturón (recuerden que Phill también era bueno con las armas de fuego), y disparaba en contra de los zombis que se les acercaban.  
  
-¡Rápido, a cubierto!- dijo Val empujando a Filia y a Stephanie hacia la casa, mientras que el empuñaba su lanza y golpeaba con firmeza, sin embargo Stephanie no se amedrento y empuño su revolver disparando contra cuanta criatura intentaba atacarles.  
  
Los zombis que habían aparecido fueron rápidamente acabados, pero aun así el pueblo tuvo bastantes bajas, cuando menos 7 pobladores fueron asesinados por los zombis, eso sin contar que otros 6 estaban heridos de gravedad. A los que fueron heridos, Wesker decidió que se les aislase mientras examinaba a los que fueron asesinados.  
  
-Humm, esto es extraño- dijo Peter pensativo.  
  
-¿En que aspecto?- dijo Phill mientras veía los resultados de la batalla.  
  
-Según recuerdo, los zombis jamás habían corrido- dijo Peter –Algo mas debió haber pasado.  
  
-Quizás- dijo Wesker interrumpiéndoles –Pero creo que en estos momentos lo mas prudente será fortificar este poblado, no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer mas- dijo Wesker.  
  
-En eso tienen razón- dijo Zeros –Aun así, con la magia desvaneciéndose lentamente veo que estamos en problemas muy serios.  
  
-¿Pero como podremos vencerles?- dijo Filia –Si ni siquiera sabemos el por que la desaparición de la magia.  
  
-Es por Lucifer- dijo Gourry de pronto. Todos le miraron –Estoy seguro que si conseguimos vencerle o cuando menos debilitarle creo que la magia regresaría- dijo Gourry, todos le miraron con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Pero como sabes eso?- dijo Zeros con extrañeza. Gourry miro su espada.  
  
-Es solo intuición- dijo Gourry sonriendo, de pronto se escucho un grito de sorpresa, todos voltearon a ver rápidamente y vieron que los hombres asesinados por los zombis se levantaban, su expresión solo indicaba muerte, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse, Peter y Wesker los ultimaron a gran velocidad.  
  
-Bueno, si van a fortificar este lugar habrá que apurarse- dijo Wesker mientras recargaba su arma –Yo iré a ver a los que fueron heridos, no creo que tarden mucho en convertirse, así que hay que prepararse para volar algunas cabezas.  
  
-¡Momento!- dijo José interrumpiendo a Wesker.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Wesker. José sonrío.  
  
-Ocurre que recientemente los suizos descubrieron una cura para el mal del zombi- dijo José –Y además, da la casualidad que en estos momentos tengo una caja con 25 dosis de esa cura- dijo José. Wesker y los demás sonrieron.  
  
-Interesante, y dime ¿Es efectiva?- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Bueno, solo en las primeras etapas, y eso siempre y cuando las heridas no sean cerca de la cabeza- dijo José. Wesker le miro.  
  
-Eso indica que para su desgracia, solo uno de los seis heridos puede ser vacunado- dijo Wesker mientras se dirigía a la cabaña donde tenían a los heridos –Será mejor que la fortificación empiece de una vez, y ustedes, si van a ir a esa ciudad de Seyluun será mejor que se vayan yendo de una ves, en cuanto regresen discutiremos las acciones a seguir- dijo Wesker con firmeza, todos asintieron.  
  
Stephanie llevo a Val donde el helicóptero, de todos modos, Ash decidió que seria mejor acompañarles, Peter y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que José llevaba la vacuna al único hombre que podía recibirla, Wesker se encerró con los demás heridos, aparte de decirle a la gente del pueblo que esos hombres estaban condenados y amenazarles con que no le molestasen hasta que todo terminase. Peter empezó a ayudar a fortificar el pueblo junto con Gourry, Amelia y los respectivos hijos de ellos.  
  
Pero Zeros, el fue con Filia, ya que le indico que debían de hablar en privado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Zeros?- dijo Filia, ya que había notado a Zeros bastante raro en los últimos días, como que lo veía ¿cansado?, o algo parecido. Zeros suspiro.  
  
-Sabes Fi-chan, el encuentro con ese extraño hombre me ha hecho pensar- dijo Zeros con seriedad, Filia le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿En que has pensado?- pregunto Filia extrañada, Zeros le miro mientras abría los ojos.  
  
-La magia se a perdido casi por completo- dijo Zeros –Yo mismo me encuentro ya bastante debilitado y no creo ser de mucha ayuda en la batalla que se acerca, y eso provoca una gran preocupación- dijo Zeros mientras ladeaba su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Filia con preocupación. Zeros le miro fijamente a los ojos, Filia se sonrojo mientras que Zeros se le acercaba y tomaba su barbilla delicadamente.  
  
-Me preocupa el no poder protegerte- dijo Zeros finalmente, Filia le miro sorprendida.  
  
-Zeros yo... –dijo Filia, pero Zeros le detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.  
  
-No necesitas decir nada, será mejor así- dijo Zeros mientras le besaba dulcemente, Filia le correspondió, y en ese momento recordó parte de su extraño sueño, y se percato de que, probablemente, algo terrible les pasaría. Zeros termino el beso y se disponía a retirarse, pero Filia le detuvo y le abrazo.  
  
-Espera, cuando menos esta noche quédate- dijo Filia con tristeza, Zeros le miro sorprendido.  
  
-Pero debo ayudar a los demás- dijo Zeros, pero Filia le sujeto con mas fuerza.  
  
-Se que podrán solos, por favor, te pido que esta noche te quedes conmigo- le dijo Filia sollozando, Zeros seguía sorprendido pero accedió mientras volteaba a verle.  
  
-Sabes, puedes ser muy convincente cuando te lo propones- dijo Zeros sonriéndole, Filia sonrío melancólicamente mientras que Zeros le besaba nuevamente, ambos parecieron notarlo, la aparición de Lucifer solo podía significar que existía la posibilidad de no volver a verse, así que ambos decidieron dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.  
  
La noche avanzaba, la labor de fortificación del pueblo estaba en su apogeo, de pronto, el sonido de unos feroces gruñidos provenientes de la casa en donde tenían a los heridos llamo la atención, pero estos fueron rápidamente silenciados por un rápida sucesión de disparos, con ello el sonido ceso, todos regresaron a su labor, aunque la calma de la noche, era solo el preludio a la tormenta que se les echaba encima.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Hasta que actualizo, este fic que es el primero me a costado mas lucha que los otros, mas por que tengo que enfrentarme al servicio social de la universidad y eso quita bastante tiempo. Como han podido notar, he decidido meter algunos elementos del Remake de Dawn Of The Dead, como los zombis corredores, si aun no han visto esta película dirigida por Zack Shnayder (creo que así se escribe), véanla, no se arrepentirán, hasta que una película le hace honor al cine zombi.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta el siguiente capitulo. 


	15. Cuando no haya mas lugar en el infierno

Dawn of the Slayers.  
  
Por Gabe Logan  
  
Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka  
  
Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero  
  
Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi  
  
Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Episodio 17: Cuando no haya mas lugar en el infierno...  
  
La ciudad de Seyluun aun ardía, aunque ya no tanto, el humo ya no era tan espeso y permitía ver un poco de la ahora abandonada ciudad. El helicóptero volaba a una cierta altura mientras escaneaba la ciudad en busca de algún indicio de vida, Stephanie, Val y José (el se apunto de último momento) se encontraban pasmados, lo que antes fuese la capital de la magia blanca, ahora era solo un triste despojo humeante.  
  
-Díos- dijo José mientras veía la escena -¿En serio creen que quede alguien con vida en toda esta ruina?- dijo José.  
  
-La verdad lo dudo, pero cuando menos deberíamos observar un poco mas- dijo Val. Stephanie solo miraba.  
  
-Deberíamos bajar en aquel claro- dijo Stephanie señalando un pequeño claro en la entrada sur de la ciudad –Tal vez podamos usar el altoparlante que tienes.  
  
-No sería una mala idea- dijo José –Pero debemos hacerlo rápido, además, recuerda que debes de quedarte en el Helicóptero por si necesitamos salir rápidamente- dijo José.  
  
-Espero que no sea necesario- dijo Val -¡Rayos!, ¡sin magia me siento inútil!- dijo Val.  
  
-Vamos Val, tranquilízate, recuerda que solo buscamos sobrevivientes- dijo Stephanie.  
  
-Si, pero aun así, ¿Qué haremos si nos ataca algún demonio?- dijo Val.  
  
-Solo podremos salir pitando de el lugar si es necesario- dijo José –De todos modos, por el momento solo debemos preocuparnos de los zombis.  
  
-¡Hey, ya vamos a bajar!- dijo Stephanie -¡Estén listos!.  
  
El helicóptero empezó a descender en el claro, cuando lo hubo hecho, tanto José como Val bajaron, José llevaba consigo el altoparlante y un par de ametralladoras (ambas las tenia Wesker en su vehículo). Ambos se detuvieron a unos metros.  
  
-¡Hola!- grito José con el altoparlante -¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?!- dijo José.  
  
El sonido se expandió por las calles desiertas con un enorme eco.  
  
-¡Hola!- volvió a gritar José.  
  
En uno de los callejones de la ciudad se pudo ver una sombra, parecía un hombre, pero este caminaba como si estuviese ebrio, este hombre estaba escurriendo sangre, el hombre volteo a el lugar de donde provenía la vos de José, en otros puntos de la ciudad empezaron a salir varios zombis de los edificios, estos zombis caminaban lentamente, aunque ya se habían percatado de la presencia de ellos.  
  
-Espera- dijo Val deteniendo a José –Escucha- dijo Val mientras prestaba atención.  
  
-Oh Díos- dijo José –Creo que será mejor volver.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Val mientras veía que los zombis empezaban a aparecer por las callejuelas de la ciudad.  
  
Ambos se montaron al helicóptero, Stephanie no necesito que le dijeran lo que pasaba y rápidamente encendió el vehículo y se elevaron mientras que decenas de zombis solo levantaban las manos tratando de alcanzar al helicóptero.  
  
En Darien, las barricadas ya habían sido terminadas, Wesker y Peter se encargaron de verificar que todo estuviera en orden junto con Zeros, que descubrió que era incapaz de tele transportarse o de volar, así que decidió quedarse en el poblado hasta que decidiesen cual seria su siguiente movimiento.  
  
-¿Bueno que opinas?- le dijo Peter a Wesker mientras veían a la gente del poblado preparar las armas que tenían a la mano y terminar con las barricadas -¿Crees que puedan soportar?.  
  
-No lo se, e visto que esta gente tiene buen armamento pero no el entrenamiento para manejarlo bien? –dijo Wesker suspirando –Además, esos zombis corredores pueden ser extremadamente peligrosos.  
  
-Dime, ¿En tu mundo los zombis podían correr?- pregunto Peter, pero Wesker negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Solo los Crimson Heads, pero ellos no mordían, aparte de que eran incapaces de transmitir el virus- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Creo que debemos de ir a algún lugar- dijo Peter –Debemos advertir a aquellos lugares que no han sido atacados para que puedan programar su defensa.  
  
-Tal vez, ¿pero como lo harías rápidamente?- dijo Wesker mirándole fijamente –Aun con el helicóptero no creo que se les pueda informar a todos.  
  
-Eso lo tendremos que ver- dijo Peter pensativo –Por ahora, ¿no te apetece un poco de Brandy?, digo, yo creo que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso- dijo Peter sonriendo.  
  
-Ja, solo porque tu lo dices amigo- dijo Wesker mientras ambos se dirigían a la casa de Filia.  
  
En la casa de Filia, Amelia y Phill dormían un poco, aunque ambos habían mostrado renuencia a tomar un descanso, Ash les había convencido que no seria de ninguna utilidad el que perdiesen sus energías en vano, Sylphiel ya se encontraba levantada, pero solo veía por la ventana con tristeza, Ash y Zeros platicaban un poco, puesto que Zeros no había podido teletransportarse a Wolfpack, decidió tratar de averiguar un poco mas de Kandarian, para así cuando menos poder idear un plan de ataque.  
  
-¿Entonces me dices que ese demonio prefiere la lucha física a la mágica?- le pregunto Zeros a Ash, este solo asintió –Vaya, eso es extraño, en este mundo el único demonio que siempre prefirió la fuerza física fue Gaarv, no recuerdo que ningún otro demonio la prefiriese sobre la magia.  
  
-Buen, pero esa es una de las razones por las que lo he vencido- dijo Ash con sorna –El verdadero problema son los deadites.  
  
-¿Deadites?- dijo Zeros extrañado.  
  
-Si, los deadites son criaturas creadas por el poder de Kandarian- dijo Ash con calma –Lo básico es que es una posesión.  
  
-Eso si lo comprendo- dijo Zeros con calma -¿Y que clase de poderes tienen?  
  
-Pues, su fuerza física es enorme- dijo Ash pensando –Algunos vuelan, otros pueden transmitir la posesión , creo que esos son los poderes mas comunes que tienen.  
  
-Pues no es mucho- dijo Zeros, cuando notaron que Sylphiel se les acerco.  
  
-¿Y por que crees que se haya unido al tal Lucifer para invadir este mundo?- dijo Sylphiel entrando en la conversación.  
  
-Buena pregunta- asintió Zeros.  
  
-Por motivos lógicos- dijo Ash –Kandarian, pese a ser un demonio de nivel alto, es inferior a Lucifer, quien fue el primero de los demonios que aparecieron.  
  
-¿Es algo así como un subordinado?- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Si, pero no creo que le tenga tanto respeto- dijo Ash sonriendo –Verán, ocurre que en mi mundo los demonios no se respetan entre si, por lo que las traiciones están a la orden del día- dijo Ash aun sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, aquí tampoco es muy diferente- dijo Sylphiel sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Si.... ¡Oye!- dijo Zeros al notar que se referían a el, pero Ash y Sylphiel solo rieron un poco.  
  
En una de las plazas del poblado, Gourry y sus hijos se encontraban practicando, aunque se veían bastante preocupados.  
  
-Bien, así vas bien Patrick- dijo Gourry mientras esgrimía junto con su hijo, quien había mostrado una notable mejoría con respecto a otros días.  
  
-Vamos, papá, si me lo pones tan fácil no podré incrementar mis fuerzas- dijo Patrick arremetiendo contra su padre, pero Gourry con gran facilidad le esquivo, por lo que Patrick cayo al suelo.  
  
-¿Así o mas difícil hijo?- dijo Gourry sonriendo, pero Patrick solo se levanto y empuño su espada de nuevo.  
  
-Mas o menos- dijo Patrick sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Mina?- dijo Lisa a su hermana.  
  
-Pensaba en mamá- dijo Mina con preocupación –Ojala que todo este bien allá en Zefilia.  
  
-Si, es cierto- dijo Lisa pensando –Mas considerando que la magia sigue desapareciendo de el mundo.  
  
-Vamos niñas, no se preocupen- dijo Gourry acercándoseles –Ya saben como es de terca su madre, yo creo que cualquier criatura lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarla.  
  
-Bueno eso es cierto pero- dijo Mina pero Gourry le interrumpió.  
  
-No te preocupes, se que estará bien- dijo Gourry –Recuerda que están en Zefilia la cuna de los mejores guerreros de este mundo- dijo Gourry sonriéndoles –Ya verán que todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Eso espero papá, eso espero- dijo Mina con preocupación, mientras le dirigía una mirada a sus hermanos.  
  
En la cuidad de Atlas las batallas hechas en contra del gigantesco ejercito de esqueletos y seres misteriosos había reducido bastante a su población, pero pese a todo no se rendían, pese a haber recibido una oleada de refugiados del vecino reino de Elmekia, que había sido invadido por extrañas criaturas, parecían zombis, pero estos corrían, a parte de comerse a sus victimas, el reino se encontraba casi por completo desolado, la ciudad de Atlas estaba resistiendo con empeño, pero la situación era cada vez mas desesperada, en una montaña desde donde se dominaba la vista de la ciudad, un hombre observaba los constantes embates de el ejercito de la oscuridad, el hombre se encontraba en un caballo bastante desgarbado, el hombre sonrío mientras veía como la población de Atlas repelía el ataque de los deadites.  
  
-Veo que te diviertes- dijo una voz femenina atrás de Kandarian, este no volteo pero sonrío levemente.  
  
-Solo un poco, tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a humanos tan decididos por sobrevivir- dijo Kandarian sonriendo –Aunque me doy cuenta que no duraran demasiado.  
  
-Si, pero aun así noto que su persistencia es increíble- dijo Dolphin mientras miraba la batalla.  
  
-Bueno, pero aun así será dentro de poco la caída de la ciudad- dijo Kandarian –En especial por el guía de mis tropas.  
  
-Bueno, el rey de la desaparecida Seyluun siempre será un excelente estratega- dijo Dolphin.  
  
Kandarian sonrío mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla.  
  
Zefilia se encontraba con mucho movimiento, las desapariciones y homicidios se incrementaban, miles de refugiados de distintos pueblos llegaban diariamente, algunos con terribles heridas, los hechiceros y médicos estaban en el limite de sus capacidades, pero la ola de personas que llegaban a la ciudad era excesiva. El bar de Luna se había convertido en un refugio temporal de los huérfanos de los pueblos abandonados.  
  
Las últimas noches habían sido de lo mas pesadas para la ciudad, muchos de los refugiados estaban enfermos o heridos y se había perdido por completo la comunicación con otros poblados, a parte, la disminución de la magia era cada día mayor. Luna entro a la casa que ocupaba como dormitorio junto con Lina, Zack y Gracia, ya que no era posible quedarse en el bar.  
  
-Luna, ¿Cómo se encuentran los niños?- dijo Lina al momento de que Luna entrara.  
  
-No muy bien, varios de ellos parecen haber llegado con una enfermedad muy extraña- dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia su cama –Por suerte el doctor Ev se ha mantenido al tanto de sus necesidades.  
  
-Eso es bueno- dijo Lina sonriendo levemente.  
  
-¿Y como están Gracia y Zack?- dijo Luna.  
  
-Ellos se encuentran durmiendo ahora- dijo Lina –Se encontraban bastante cansados.  
  
-Bueno, eso de hacerla de enfermeros no es precisamente algo ligero- dijo Luna mientras se acostaba.  
  
-En fin, descansa hermana- dijo Lina mientras se dirigía a su cama (ella y Luna compartían cuarto, Zack y Gracia dormían en el cuarto contiguo).  
  
-Tu también, ya que tendremos una mañana muy ajetreada- dijo Luna mientras se dormía, sin saber, que esa seria la última vez que dormiría tranquilamente.  
  
El helicóptero llego a Darien, todos habían salido a recibirlo, aunque Filia se veía algo extraña, Peter fue el primero en acercarse al helicóptero seguido por Wesker, quien parecía ya saber lo que los chicos les dirían antes de decirlo.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Peter. José negó con la cabeza.  
  
-El lugar estaba muerto- dijo Val saliendo tras José, Phill y Amelia se les acercaron.  
  
-¿Pero, no encontraron nada?- dijo Amelia desesperanzada.  
  
-Pero no es posible, debe haber algún sobreviviente- dijo Phill de manera brusca, pero Mina le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Ya, tranquilo, no creo que no haya sobrevivientes- dijo Mina para tranquilizarle -Pero tampoco creo que no haya escapado nadie, tal vez los sobrevivientes estén en algún lugar de los poblados aledaños.  
  
-Pues yo lo veo difícil- dijo Stephanie acercándoseles –En todo lo que viajamos, pudimos ver a cientos de zombis por el camino, es mas, no vimos a ni una sola persona en el camino.  
  
-Eso no es difícil de creer- dijo Wesker con calma –Díganme chicos, ¿no se dirigían hacia aquí?.  
  
-Por desgracia si- dijo José con calma, aunque los aldeanos se aterrorizaron al escuchar eso, Wesker asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Y cuando creen que tarden en llegar al poblado- dijo Wesker.  
  
-Estos eran lentos, así que yo creo que tardaran un par de días antes de que lleguen- dijo Val mientras que entre los aldeanos se empezaban a preparar.  
  
-¿Tu que crees que debamos hacer?- le dijo Zeros a Peter por lo bajo.  
  
-No lo se, creo que tendremos que prepararnos para lo que viene- dijo Peter acercándoseles, de pronto se escucho un sonido.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ash mientras sacaba su escopeta.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Gourry mientras sujetaba el mango de su espada.  
  
De pronto un enorme brillo los cubrió a todos, en cuanto la luz se desvaneció todos quedaron frente a un hombre de blancas vestimentas, este les miraba con calma.  
  
-¿Pero que diablos?- dijo Ash mientras recargaba su escopeta.  
  
-¡Miren eso!- dijo Peter, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que solo Ash, Peter, Zeros, Filia, Wesker, Gourry y José se movían, todos los demás estaba inmovilizados.  
  
-¿¡Quien eres?!- dijo Zeros al hombre mientras se paraba protectoramente frente a Filia, pero ella solo le miraba con sorpresa.  
  
-Es el... –dijo Gourry quien miraba asombrado al hombre.  
  
-De nuevo él- dijo José mirando al hombre.  
  
-Veo que esto será interesante- dijo Wesker sonriendo levemente, ya que reconoció en el hombre como un Ángel.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Aquí termino este capitulo, que raro, por mas que trato, no puedo hacer mas por este capitulo, pero aun así, con el comienzo de mi periodo vacacional, espero poder terminar por fin con este fic, que pese a ser el primero que he hecho, es el que mas trabajo me ha costado. En fin, e empezado un nuevo fic, este se encuentra en la seccion de movies, es de Dawn of the dead, es el primero en español, se titula "¿Qué paso en México?", espero lo puedan leer, gracias a Zero Asakura, a Raven y a Linnita invers por sus reviews. Espero que les siga gustando, para el próximo capitulo prometo mas acción. Hasta luego.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx 


	16. los muertos caminaran sobre la Tierra

Dawn of the Slayers.

Por Gabe Logan 

Slayers pertenece a Rui Araizumi y a Hajime Kanzaka

Dawn of Dead es propiedad de George A. Romero Evil Dead es propiedad de Sam Raimi 

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

Episodio 18: ... los muertos caminaran sobre la Tierra.

Una persona corría desesperadamente en un bosque, esta persona tenia una apariencia lobuna y un parche en el ojo, corría mientras mantenía su pistola levantada preparado para disparar, los últimos días habían sido una autentica pesadilla para el, había hecho un pequeño viaje de negocios a la ciudad de Seyluun junto con su amigo Gaubros y un sequito de comerciantes del poblado, para su desgracia en el camino fueron emboscados por cientos de zombis que corrían bastante rápido, la batalla duro poco la mayor parte de los comerciantes fueron totalmente devorados por los zombis, los demás se separaron, aunque era improbable que sobreviviesen, Gaubros, pese a su enorme poder, murió luchando contra los zombis, y Jiras alcanzo a huir a un poblado, donde logro mantenerse por unos cuantos días, hasta que se dio cuenta que si no se marchaba no podría sobrevivir, así que como pudo se escapo al bosque y desde entonces estuvo huyendo por el bosque, aunque ya se encontraba casi al limite de sus fuerzas.

L-sama, por favor, permíteme regresar al pueblo, cuando menos quisiera volver a ver a la jefa y al amo Val otra vez- dijo Jiras para sí mientras que revisaba su pistola, solo le quedaban seis balas en el revolver y otros 12 tiros en su cinto, lo que le daba un total de 18 balas –Dame fuerzas amigo- dijo Jiras mientras que empezaba a huir del lugar.

En el pueblo de Darien, Wesker se sentó en su PTP mientras que analizaba lo ocurrido.

Así que un arcángel, y una batalla contra Lucifer, vaya, en que líos me meten- dijo Wesker para sí mientras que revisaba su Magnum.

Veo que eso también te tomo desprevenido- dijo Ash acercándosele.

Solo un poco, la verdad, yo pensé que ese arcángel venia para mandarme de una buena ves al infierno, ya sabes, por todo lo que uno hace en vida- dijo Wesker sonriendo.

Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, al menos si ganamos, por fin podré volver a casa- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras que se alejaba nuevamente.

¡Oye!- dijo Wesker para llamar su atención.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ash.

Creo que necesitaras algo de ayuda para reconstruir tu mano mecánica- dijo Wesker

¿Sabes de mecánica?- dijo Ash extrañado.

Por supuesto, así como de química, biología, computación y tácticas de guerrilla- dijo Wesker sonriendo.

Bueno, si tú lo dices, creo que será buena idea, ya me estaba cansando de cargar todo el tiempo la motosierra- dijo Ash mientras que Wesker le acompañaba.

La ciudad de Zefilia, 6:00 A.M. Luna despertó algo asustada, sin saber por que, durante la noche ella había tenido extraños sueños de criaturas parecidas a zombis corriendo por el pueblo y destruyéndolo todo, Lina aun dormía en su cama, así que Luna se apresto a levantarse, tal vez un baño le ayudase a calmarse... Hasta que un grito de horror, seguido de muchos mas le hizo correr a la puerta...

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Luna, enfrente de la casa vio a un hombre correr, seguido por dos mas que trataban de darle alcance, en el suelo, una mujer mordía con saña a otro arrancándole trozos enormes de carne y grandes volutas de humo negro salían de las múltiples casas y sonidos de disparos así como de gritos se oían.

¡¿Pero que diablos pasa!- dijo Lina la cual se había despertado por él escándalo, tras ella Zack y Gracia, se acercaban, ambos con sus espadas en mano.

No lo sé- dijo Luna con calma, cuando de pronto se escucho otro grito, el primer hombre que Luna vio había sido alcanzado y se enfrentaba en contra de los dos hombres, quienes desgarraban su carne a mordidas.

¡Adentro!- dijo Lina jalando a Luna y a los chicos mientras cerraba la puerta, justo en eso se escucho el golpe de algo que se estrellaba contra la puerta y golpeaba con fuerza.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Gracia asustada.

Era un zombi, lo vi que corría hacía acá- dijo Lina mientras que se seguía escuchando el golpear de la puerta.

¡Pero si los zombis no corren!- dijo Zack estupefacto.

Estos si, será mejor que nos preparemos para salir del pueblo, por lo que veo su ataque nos pillo desprevenidos- dijo Luna mientras con rapidez tomaba una espada y un escudo.

Hay que ir al viejo monasterio en la colina, ¿No es cierto?- dijo Lina mientras que rápidamente tomaba otra espada, Luna asintió.

Si, espero que los demás guerreros también vayan hacia allá- dijo Luna (para no confundir, a causa del exceso de trabajo, todos se durmieron ya vestidos, solo por sí las dudas).

¿Cómo saldremos?- dijo Gracia dando a notar el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, Luna se disponía a hablar cuando una de las ventanas se rompió y varios zombis empezaban a entrar.

¡Corran a la puerta trasera!- dijo Luna mientras que los guiaba a atrás, un zombi se les abalanzó a velocidad, pero Zack de un mandoble lo decapito, Lina abrió la puerta trasera y salió seguida por los demás.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, había una carreta ya con su caballo listo para partir, Luna trato de cerrar la puerta pero uno de los zombis alcanzo a sujetar el marco y le estorbo, Luna se percato de que no podría cerrar a tiempo, mas de los zombis corrían hacia ella, así que solo atino a patear a uno, el cual callo de lado haciendo mas lento el avance de los demás, y subió a la carreta de un brinco mientras Lina asuraba al caballo.

¡Ea, vamos!- dijo Lina mientras que empezaba a correr el animal, pero un grupo de zombis llego corriendo y trato de montarse en la carreta, Zack tomo un rifle que había logrado sacar de la casa y disparo, logrando tirar a uno, pero otro sujeto a Lina del brazo izquierdo acercando su cara en contra de su brazo, Gracia dando un golpe de su espada alcanzo a quitárselo de encima mientras que Luna logro quitar a los demás de encima con ayuda de su fuerza.

Zefilia a lo lejos parecía una ciudad ardiente, el humo indicaba los incendios, los guerreros, fuertes y valerosos, combatían como podían, usando todo lo que había a la mano, pero los zombis eran tan rápidos que pronto tuvieron que huir los que pudieron, la mayoría heridos, mientras que del bar de Luna, los zombis de los niños que ella había recogido salían de allí en la búsqueda de mas carne viva que devorar.

Lina condujo al caballo velozmente por el poblado mientras que más zombis salían y empezaban a perseguir a la carreta, Luna se levanto y con una cara que reflejaba cierta duda miro a los zombis.

¡Fire Ball!- dijo Luna mientras su hechizo salía, como una muy ligera flama de sus manos y se estrellaba con un zombi, que tan solo trastabillo un poco sin dejar de correr.

¡¿Pero que fue eso!- dijo Zack sorprendido.

Tal y como lo imagine, la magia a desaparecido casi por completo- dijo Luna tranquilamente, los demás le miraron asombrados.

¿A que te refieres Luna?- dijo Lina asombrada, Luna no contesto mientras que empezó a recitar.

"Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en tu sagrado nombre y en el mío ahora juro a la oscuridad, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en mi camino sean totalmente destruidos DRAG SLAVE" - dijo Luna mientras que el poderoso hechizo, salía apenas como una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano, pero al menos derribo a los zombis y destruyo a algunos, Luna se sentó, se le notaba bastante fatigada ya que sudaba y su respiración se encontraba agitada, Gracia se le acerco preocupada.

¿Señorita Luna, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Gracia.

Ese... Drag Slave... Casi me sentí... como si hubiese gastado prácticamente todas mis energías- dijo Luna con cansancio, Lina estaba asombrada, a lo lejos se podía ver el monasterio, mientras que a sus espaldas, el poblado ardía, varios guerreros y pobladores huían a caballo y se dirigían al monasterio, Luna observo todo, y por un momento penso... que todo estaba perdido.

Auch- dijo Lina de pronto mientras que se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Zack mientras que vigilaba, ya habían llegado al monasterio y Lina abría la puerta.

No es nada, uno de esos zombis me dio un leve mordisco cuando se nos arrojaron encima hace un rato, pero no se preocupen, solo es un rasguño- dijo Lina sonriendo, Luna solo frunció el ceño mientras que entraban al monasterio.

Al parecer nadie a llegado aun- dijo Gracia mirando el enorme y abandonado lugar.

Lo veo, aunque por lo que note al salir del pueblo, no creo que lleguen muchos- dijo Zack con calma.

Si, lo se, esperemos que esto se resuelva pronto- dijo Luna mientras que se sentaba en una vieja silla - Al menos este lugar fue acondicionado para casos de emergencia.

¿En serio?- dijo Zack algo asombrado.

Si, algunos de los guerreros le ocupan como almacén de armas, y por suerte el cargamento de armas de fuego y espadas fue guardado aquí recientemente- dijo Lina sonriendo mientras que sujetaba un pañuelo y empezaba a limpiarse la herida, que aunque pequeña, sangraba bastante.

Solo nos queda esperar- dijo Luna con preocupación.

En el reino de Atlas...

¡Vamos refuercen esas barricadas!- decía un soldado a otros mas mientras que se escuchaban disparos y el sonido de algunos cañones que provenían de las torres.

¡Rayos, ¡Ya va una semana y no nos dejan de atacar!- dijo un capitán con enfado mientras miraba desde una de las torres como él ejercito y los pobladores rechazaban el ataque de ese ejercito de esqueletos que les atacaba, sin embargo, muchas de sus barricadas fueron dañadas severamente y no podían repararlas a causa del constante ataque.

Señor, según reportes de las tropas parece que se retiran nuevamente a las montañas, por el momento parece que ganamos- dijo un sargento sonriendo, pero el capitán solo suspiro.

Esta es solo una victoria parcial, volverán, lo sé, están desgastándonos, ya casi no nos quedan alimentos desde que lograron llegar a los almacenes e incendiarlos- dijo el capitán con desgane - No sé cuanto más podremos soportar esto.

En las montañas, Kandarian seguía observando su obra desde su caballo, Dolphin se encontraba a su lado sonriendo mientras que veía las volutas de humo salir desde los almacenes de comida del reino.

Veo que volvieron a hacer que te retiraras- dijo Dolphin con sarcasmo, Kandarian sonrío.

Si lo sé, pero ya no podrán soportar por mucho, sabes, será todo un placer tener a esos humanos tan decididos entre mis filas- dijo Kandarian mientras que le miraba, Dolphin le miro sonriendo haciendo que Kandarian voltease la vista levemente sonrojado.

Veo que, este mundo pronto caerá bajo el poder de nuestro señor- dijo Dolphin sonriendo, Kandarian cambio su expresión por una de fastidio.

Bah, de todos modos todo se lo deberá a esos zombis, no se por que te impresiona tanto- dijo Kandarian molesto, Dolphin le miro con extrañeza mientras que Kandarian se alejaba, ella sonrío levemente.

"Así que, pareces celoso, vaya, podría usar eso a mi favor"- pensó Dolphin mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El pueblo de Darién.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que todos se reunieran para decidir que hacer, y por fin decidieron que el helicóptero, piloteado por Stephanie y llevando a Gourry y a Peter, se dirigiría a Zefilia, Wesker iría en su PTP a algunos pueblos y ciudades costeras (era ese vehículo él más rápido después del helicóptero) junto con Ash y Sylphiel, puesto que el auto de Ash ya estaba demasiado dañado. José iría en su tanque acompañado por Mina y Val a Atlas por apoyo, los demás sé quedarían en Darién manteniendo el orden, ya que sabían que los zombis llegarían pronto.

Y Filia... ella se quedaría en Darién junto con Amelia y Phill, el lugar necesitaba lideres, Zeros había decidido partir, aunque estaba preocupado, Filia empezaba a comportarse de manera extraña, y estaba tomando mucha leche, Zeros decidió que Wesker le diera un aventón a la costa, iba a verse forzado a tomar un bote para ir a Wolf Pack.

Los grupos empezaron a viajar al día siguiente, mas tenían ya marcados su tiempo, y cuando menos les tomaría una semana para llegar a sus respectivos destinos.

En el monasterio, Luna empezó a organizarlos a todos, en las últimas horas después del primer ataque de los zombis llegaron 7 guerreros mas, por desgracia fueron los únicos, la primera noche los zombis empezaron a llegar al monasterio, las fuertes y resistentes puertas soportaban el constante ataque que los zombis le inferían mientras que los sobrevivientes en el interior bloquearon todos los accesos.

6 días pasaron desde que comenzó el encierro.

El primer día: Luna dio la orden de bloquear absolutamente todos los accesos del monasterio. Lina perdió la esperanza de que llegaran más personas vivas al monasterio.

Rayos, son cientos- dijo Lina mirando desde el techo como empezaban a llegar más zombis.

Si, ¿De donde habrán salido tantos?- dijo Luna con calma mientras observaba.

Señorita Luna, ya terminamos de bloquear la salida posterior- dijo un guerrero subiendo.

Bien, dile a los demás que estén alertas, no sabemos cuantos más puedan llegar- dijo Luna con calma, el guerrero se fue, en eso Luna noto que Lina se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo - Lina ¿Estas bien?.

Si, solo me duele un poco la mordida, vaya, creo que fue un poco más seria de lo que pensé- dijo Lina sonriendo levemente, Luna frunció el ceño.

Ve a que te lo curen, esta sangrando- dijo Luna con preocupación.

Si, ya voy- dijo Lina con calma.

Esto es raro, una herida de ese tamaño ya debería de haberse cerrado, espero que no sea indicio de algo malo- dijo Luna mientras miraba a los zombis desde el techo.

El segundo día fue similar al primero, luego de atrancar las puertas, luna noto que si los zombis no les veían se tranquilizaban, por lo que limito la inspección, aunque sabia que no se irían ya que parecían saber que estaban allí, ese día Lina empezó a sufrir de fiebres, aunque leves, pero la magia blanca (única mas o menos funcional), solo le proporcionaba alivio temporal, Zack y un guerrero de nombre Khan se encargaron de revisar todo el armamento y provisiones, mientras que Gracia decidió que era mejor que alguien se quedase con Lina.

El tercer día, los zombis se mostraron tranquilos, Luna decidió que todos se tomaran un descanso, puesto que ya todo estaba listo, Gracia le informo que por alguna razón la fiebre de Lina se ponía mas fuerte, eso le preocupo y recordó que los zombis al estar muertos eran un foco ambulante de infecciones, esperaba que lo que Lina tuviese no fuese más que una infección leve, más tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo más allí.

El cuarto día. Algunos de los guerreros empezaron a hastiarse de que no había nada por hacer, Zack propuso entrenar, al menos eso eliminaba la monotonía de su estancia.

Luna noto que más zombis llegaban de la destruida y ahora abandonada Zefilia, Lina empeoro, la fiebre era mayor, además de que empezaba a sufrir de ves en cuando ataques, la mordida no había cerrado, es mas, se veía aun más roja que antes, la piel de Lina se notaba pálida y Gracia empezó a creer que tal vez no sobreviviría si no le atendía un medico.

El quinto día. Lina permaneció sin cambios, la idea de Zack de los entrenamientos le permitió a los guerreros distraerse, Luna empezó a revisar el sistema de catacumbas del monasterio, mas parecía ser que varios de los zombis se encontraban en los túneles que llevaban afuera, por lo que tuvo que olvidarse de que escaparan por ellos.

El sexto día, Lina mostró una notable mejoría, pudo levantarse de la cama y comer bien, aunque la herida en su brazo seguía abierta y su piel seguía pálida.

En lo referente a los demás.

El helicóptero viajo durante toda la noche, los tripulantes se tomaron un descansó en una de las mesetas del lugar, Gourry y Peter prepararon los planes a seguir mientras que Stephanie descansaba.

Será difícil llegar- dijo Peter mientras que revisaba su Rifle.

Solo espero que no haya pasado nada en Zefilia, sé que Lina es poderosa, pero me asusta el que la magia este desapareciendo- dijo Gourry mientras que miraba al horizonte.

No te preocupes, si mis cálculos son correctos, llegaremos mañana en la tarde, tal vez a las tres de la tarde, pronto estaremos seguros si todos están bien o no- dijo Peter mientras que sujetaba una de los hombros de Gourry con fuerza.

Wesker y los demás se encontraban recorriendo una gran llanura, a lo lejos se podía ver el mar, pero Wesker prefirió que se mantuvieran alejados, ya que un misterioso humo le provocaba desconfianza.

¿Crees que aun estemos a tiempo de salvar a alguien?- dijo Ash mientras que con unos binoculares veía que el humo provenía de varias aldeas costeras.

Esperemos que si, no sé si podremos contra tantos- dijo Sylphiel con temor.

Pues no lo sé, pero a este paso creo que encontraremos un pingüino bailando conga con una piña en la cabeza antes de hallar un pueblo que no este atacado- dijo Wesker.

Bueno, por el momento lo importante es que encontremos un puerto libre, debo de saber si a pasado algo en Wolf Pack, no sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Zeros molesto.

Bueno, pues entonces... ¡Agárrense fuerte que iré a toda velocidad!- dijo Wesker mientras que su vehículo dejaba una estela de tierra levantada por el camino.

El tanque de José recorría los caminos hacia a Atlas a toda la velocidad que podía dar, Val y Mina solo observaban desde la escotilla los pueblos destruidos por los zombis, aunque también parecían haber otras criaturas por el lugar.

¿Cuánto nos tomara llegar a esa ciudad?- pregunto José con calma.

A esta velocidad llegaremos para mañana en la mañana- dijo Val con algo de enfado.

Molesto por no haber ido con Stephanie Val- dijo Mina con algo de picardía, Val se sonrojo mientras que volteaba el rostro.

No fastidies- dijo Val mientras que Mina y José emitían una ligera risa.

Continuara...

Se que pensaban que ya lo había abandonado, pero no, es solo que estaba con tantas ocupaciones que no había podido continuar, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que aun se acuerden de él, ah, pronto continuare el fic "El Villano", así como "Aquellas extrañas sensaciones", espero puedan esperar.


End file.
